


Zwischen Wahn und Wirklichkeit

by Ellysetta



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Freundschaft, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Schule, Vertrauen, psychische Krankheit, schizophrénie
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellysetta/pseuds/Ellysetta
Summary: Aus familiären Gründen musste Atemu die Schule wechseln, wodurch er den schüchternen Yugi kennenlernt. Dieser scheint völlig anders als alle, die Atemu bisher getroffen hat.Etwas scheint den Jungen zu plagen. Wird Atemu ihm helfen können?





	1. Neue Schule

**Author's Note:**

> Als kleine Warnung zuvor, meine Fanfiction befasst sich mit einer psyhchischen Krankheit, dennoch sollte alles recht kinderfreundlich beschrieben sein. xD  
> Da ich in dem Gebiet kein Fachmann bin und mich nicht zu 100% in der Materie auskenne, und es ja immerhin eine FF sein soll und kein wissenschaftliches Buch, könnte das eine oder andere sicherlich falsch dargestellt sein. Ich hoffe dennoch, dass euch diese Geschichte gefällt. ^.^  
> Handlungen oder Gedanken einer Psychischen erkrankten Person können eventuell nicht ganz nachvollziehbar sein.  
> Diese Geschichte ist noch in der Entstehung und ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, wo sie hinführen wird, würde mich aber sehr freuen, wenn ihr mich wissen lasst, ob es euch gefällt.  
> Zwar bin ich nicht gut genug, um die gesamte Geschichte ins Englische zu übersetzen, aber wenn ihr möchtet, könnt ihr auch gerne englische Kommentare dalassen. ;D

Als das nervtötende Geräusch der Schulglocke den Beginn des Nachmittagsunterrichts erklärt, seufzt Atemu Amun zum wiederholten Male tief auf. Warum er so früh hier erscheinen sollte, bleibt ihm ein Rätsel.  
Gelangweilt schlägt er seine Beine übereinander und tippt mit seiner rechten Hand auf seinem Bein herum. Es wäre Atemu viel lieber gewesen, wenn er erst später hier auftauchen hätte müssen. Doch nun sitzt er hier herum und langweilt sich, während der Direktor nicht einmal kurz fünf Minuten Zeit für ihn findet.

Gedankenverloren blickt er aus dem gegenüberliegen Fenster des Sekretariats und wartet ungeduldig, dass etwas geschieht. Nicht einmal die Sekretärin hatte Zeit für ihn gehabt und war nahezu direkt aus dem Raum gestürmt, als er eingetreten war und bisher noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. 

Der Sekundenzeiger der großen Wanduhr bewegt sich schleichend langsam und mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wird Atemu ungeduldiger. Er wäre schon beinahe aufgestanden und gegangen, wenn sich nicht plötzlich die Tür zum Sekretariat geöffnet hätte. Doch anders als erwartet, ist es nicht der Direktor, der ihn zu sich ins Büro holen will, sondern die Sekretärin, die einen Jungen am Arm gepackt hinter sich herzieht. 

Dem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck der Sekretärin zu Folge, scheint der Junge in ziemlichen Ärger zu stecken. Nachdrücklich drückt sie den Jungen auf den freien Stuhl neben Atemu und gibt ihm im strengen Ton befehl, sitzen zu bleiben. Doch als der Junge nichts darauf zu erwidern scheint, wagt Atemu einen genaueren Seitenblick auf ihn. Sofort fallen ihm die amethystfarbenen Augen auf, welche die Sekretärin völlig unschuldig ansehen, als hätte er nie etwas getan. Seine schwarzgefärbten Haare stehen chaotisch zu allen Seiten, während ihm einige wenige blonde Strähnen ins Gesicht fallen.  
Als Atemu seinen Blick wieder zu der Sekretärin wandern lässt, muss er sich ein kleines Grinsen unterdrücken. Erwidert diese den unschuldigen Blick doch völlig empört und mit hochrotem Kopf.

Der Größe des Jungen nach zu urteilen ist dieser vermutlich im ersten Jahr der Oberschule und da heute der erste Tag im neuen Schuljahr ist, ist es eher wenig verwunderlich, dass die Sekretärin so empört ist, wenn der Junge schon an seinem ersten Schultag Mist baut.  
Nur schwer kann sich Atemu ein leises Kichern unterdrücken, als jedoch nun ein langer Vortrag über Respekt und Benimmregeln an der Schule folgt, beschließt Atemu die Sekretärin lieber nicht zu verärgern. Da er so einen Vortrag besser nicht am eigenem Leibe erfahren will. 

Nach einem langen, einseitigen Vortrag, der sich schier unendlich lang erstreckt, wendet sich die Sekretärin wieder Atemu zu. „Atemu, Schätzchen. Hatte der Direktor etwa noch immer keine Zeit für dich? Warte mal einen Augenblick, ich gehe mal rüber und frage eben, was da so lange dauert.“ Ihre  plötzlich sanften Worte stehen so im Kontrast zu ihrem eben sehr aufgebracht dargelegtem Vortrag, dass Atemu reflexartig scharf Luft einatmen muss.  
Mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck blickt er der Sekretärin nach, die sich wieder umgedreht und schon fast den Raum verlassen hat. 

Als die Tür in Schloss fällt, hört Atemu ein leises Kichern neben sich. Noch immer völlig verwundert erhascht er einen Blick auf den kleinen Jungen neben sich. Als sich jedoch ihre Blicke für einen kurzen Moment treffen, wendet der Andere sich schnell wieder ab und blickt schüchtern zu Boden.  
„Warum lachst du?“ Schlagartig verstummt das leise Lachen, weshalb sich Atemu sichtlich irritiert fragt, ob er irgendeinen Witz verpasst hat. „E-Entschuldige! I-Ich wollte nicht lachen.“ Als er den beschämt gesenkten Blick des Anderen bemerkt, ist Atemu völlig verwirrt und überfordert. Wieso entschuldigt er sich denn jetzt? Und vor allem macht dieser Junge immer weniger den Eindruck, dass dieser direkt an seinem ersten Tag Unfug anstellen würde. Doch welchen Grund hätte die Sekretärin denn sonst, völlig außer sich zu sein?

Ohne den Blick von dem Jungen zu nehmen, bringt Atemu schließlich eine Antwort hervor.„Ich...uhm...Du musst dich doch nicht entschuldigen. Ich war nur neugierig.... und verwirrt muss ich zugeben.“ Es dauert eine Weile, doch dann hebt der Junge wieder seinen Blick und sieht ihm vollkommen verunsichert in die Augen. „D-Du bist mir nicht böse?“ Schnell schüttelt Atemu zur Antwort seinen Kopf. „Nein, wieso denn auch?“  
Als er das erleichterte schwache Lächeln auf den Lippen des Jungen sieht, seufzt Atemu innerlich ebenfalls erleichtert auf und lässt seine Stimme nun etwas sanfter klingen, will er den Jungen doch nicht noch weiter verunsichern. „Also, verrätst du mir denn, weshalb du lachen musstest?“  
Möglichst freundlich blickt er dem Kleineren in die Augen und versucht Blickkontakt zu halten, was sich allerdings als äußerst schwierig erweist, wandern die Augen des Anderen doch nur wild durch die Gegend und bleiben maximal für eine Sekunde an den seinen hängen.

„Naja, also. Du bist wohl nicht so oft hier?“, obwohl es scheinbar eine  Feststellung  sein soll, lässt es der Junge wie eine Frage klingen, weshalb Atemu zur Bestätigung den Kopf schüttelt. „Ich kenne Frau Kimochi schon etwas länger und bin ihre starken Stimmungswechsel gewohnt. Es ist aber immer wieder witzig, andere dabei zu beobachten, wie sie über den Stimmungswechsel staunen.“ „Frau Kimochi? Also die Sekretärin?“  
„Ja, genau die Sekretärin“ beginnt der Junge, unterbricht sich jedoch um Atemu genauer zu mustern. „Du bist wohl wirklich sehr selten hier.“ Wieder muss der Junge leise kichern, als Atemu ihn verdutzt anblickt. „Moment mal. Heißt das etwa, du bist öfters hier? Bist du etwa nicht im ersten Jahr?“  
Daraufhin erntet Atemu einen empörten Blick des Anderen. „Nein! Ich bin nur etwas kleiner. Also wirklich!“ Als der Kleine nun beleidigt seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und seinen Blick vollständig abwendet, wirft Atemu ihm schnell einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Da der Andere ihn allerdings nicht sehen kann, fährt er sich verlegen mit einer Hand durch die Haare ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzt. „Tut mir leid. Das habe ich nicht so gemeint.“ Doch da der Junge nicht darauf reagiert, fährt Atemu einfach fort. „Ich bin übrigens Atemu.“ Da der Kleinere ihm darauf wieder den Blick zuwendet, lächelt er ihn  freundlich an. 

„I-Ich bin Y-Yugi.“, antwortet der Junge nach einer langen Pause und mit einem Schlag  wieder völlig verunsichert. Irritiert über das wechselhafte Verhalten des Jungen will Atemu schon etwas erwidern, als die Tür sich öffnet und ihn die Sekretärin in seinem Vorhaben unterbricht. „Der Direktor hätte jetzt Zeit für dich, Atemu. Er wartet im Nebenraum. Die nächste Tür rechts.“ Freundlich bedankt er sich bei Frau Kimochi ehe er den Raum verlässt. Hatte er doch beinahe vergessen, weshalb er überhaupt hier ist. 

An die Tür klopfend wartet Atemu darauf hineingebeten zu werden und tritt dann zögerlich in das kleine Büro ein. Hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzt ihm der Direktor gegenüber. Die Hände ineinander verschränkt und auf dem Schreibtisch liegend sieht er Atemu durchdringend an, als würde er allein durch diesen einen Blick alles über ihn erfahren können. Sich etwas unwohl fühlend wendet Atemu sich ab und lässt seinen Blick durch das üppige Büro wandern.

„Verzeihung, dass ich Sie solange warten ließ, Herr Amun. Aber mir ist etwas wichtiges dazwischen gekommen, was ich zuvor noch erledigen musste.“, erklärt sich der Direktor im gemächlichen Ton, während er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnt. Nicht wirklich wissend, was er darauf antworten soll, nickt Atemu, um seinerseits Verständnis zu zeigen. 

„Nun, da Sie die neuen Schulbücher erhalten haben, muss ich Ihnen nur noch diese wenigen Dokumente hier überreichen.“ Während der Direktor mit einer Hand seine Brille auf seiner Nase zurechtrückt, überreicht er mit der Anderen Atemu einige Zettel. „Ich erwarte Sie ab Morgen rechtzeitig zum Unterricht. Ihren Dokumenten können Sie alles weitere entnehmen und nun bitte ich Sie mein Büro wieder zu verlassen. Ich muss mich noch um andere Dinge kümmern.“ Ohne Atemu weiter zu beachten, widmet er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Schreibtisch, der vollkommen von Papierkram bedeckt wird.

Leise murrend geht Atemu den Schulgang entlang, nachdem er das Büro des Direktors verlassen hat. Dafür hat ihn der Direktor länger als eine Stunde warten lassen? Die Schule hinterlässt direkt zu Beginn einen eher mäßigen Eindruck.  
Resigniert seufzend lässt Atemu einen Blick zu der Schuluhr wandern und beschließt auf dem Weg nach Hause zuvor einkaufen zu gehen, damit er für seine Mum noch ein schmackhaftes Essen kochen kann, bevor sie aufwacht.

Während Atemu die Läden in der Innenstadt durchstöbert, steht Yugi sichtlich nervös vor dem Direktor und spielt mit dem Saum seines Oberteils, um dessen strengen Blick zu entgehen.  
Laut aufseufzend deutet der Direktor Yugi an, Platz zu nehmen. Nach kurzem Zögern kommt Yugi der Aufforderung nach und setzt sich auf den vorderen Rand des Stuhls.

„Yugi. Ich denke mal, du weißt warum du mal wieder hier sitzt?“ Der Direktor macht eine kleine Pause, bevor er weiterredet in der er Yugi genaustens mustert und auf ein bestätigendes Nicken wartet. „Das ist aber nicht der einzige Grund. Hauptsächlich geht es um Frau Haru, deine Schultherapeutin.“ Wieder lässt der Direktor eine kleine Pause, in der er auf die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen vor ihm wartet. Als dieser endlich aufblickt, sieht der Direktor ihm ernst ins Gesicht. „Frau Haru wird sich versetzten lassen. Das bedeutet, dass du dir einen außerschulischen Therapeuten suchen solltest. Ich habe darüber auch schon mit deinem Großvater gesprochen und ihm einen guten Therapeuten empfohlen. Da dein Großvater damals den Antrag für deine therapeutische Betreuung eingereicht hat, bin ich dafür verantwortlich, dass dir mindestens ein Schulpsychologe zur Verfügung steht. Allerdings haben wir noch keinen weiteren Bewerber gefunden, daher wirst du für die nächste zeit in die Obhut von Herrn Shinrai, einem professionellen Psychologen gehen.  
Was die Kosten angeht, habe ich schon mit Herrn Muto ausführlich gesprochen und müsst euch darum zunächst keine Sorgen machen.“

Nachdem er das wichtigste Ausgesprochen hat, atmet der Direktor tief ein und schaut seinen Schüler abwartend an, ob dieser noch Fragen stellen will. 

Tatsächlich ist Yugi mehr als überrascht. Frau Haru ist immer so lieb und nett zu ihm gewesen, obwohl sie über alles Bescheid wusste und nun ist sie weg. Sie ist die einzige Person gewesen, der er sich geöffnet hat, die fast alles über ihn wusste und fast so etwas wie eine Freundin für ihn gewesen ist. Dass sie jetzt weg ist, konnte ja nur einen Grund haben. Traurig blickt er zu dem Direktor und spürt schon die ersten Tränen in seinen Augen. „Hasst Frau Haru mich?“, bringt Yugi schließlich schluchzend hervor. Dicke Tränen bahnen sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen, die er eilig mit dem Ärmel davon wischt.

Durch die Tränen alarmiert steht der Direktor auf, geht um seinen Schreibtisch herum und geht vor Yugi in die Knie. Sanft legt er ihm einen Arm auf die Schulter. „Nein, natürlich hasst sie dich nicht. Sie hatte bestimmt einen guten Grund für ihren Wechsel.“  
Tröstend streicht der Direktor immer wieder über die Schulter des Jungen, während er innerlich am Verzweifeln ist. Er weiß einfach nie genau, wie er mit diesem Jungen umzugehen hat.  
Als er damals den Antrag gelesen hatte, hatte ihn sein gutes Herz zustimmen lassen. Hätte er damals gewusst, wie anstrengend dieser Junge sein kann, hätte er vermutlich nie zugestimmt.

Yugi ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Direktor ihn belügt. Frau Haru wollte sicher nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, denn sonst hätte sie ihm doch vorher bescheid gegeben oder sich zumindest verabschiedet. Doch da Yugi es gewohnt ist belogen zu werden, schafft er es nach relativ kurzer Zeit sich wieder zu beruhigen. Als er in das Gesicht des Direktors blickt, glaubt er für einen kurzen Moment Erleichterung zu sehen, doch wird seine Miene wieder ernst, als er Yugi wieder streng in die Augen blickt. „Ich denke, du gehst für heute besser nach hause. Aber ich erwarte, dass du Morgen nach dem Unterricht länger bleibst und deine Sauerei wieder in Ordnung bringst. Hast du mich verstanden?“

Obwohl doch der Direktor genau weiß, dass nicht Yugi für diese Sauerei verantwortlich ist, nickt dieser nur bestätigend. Sieht er doch genau, dass der Direktor diesmal keine Widerrede duldet. 

Geduldig hatte Yugi im Sekretariat auf seinen Großvater gewartet, der ihn schließlich abgeholt hat. Doch entgegen seiner Erwartung nach Hause gebracht zu werden, hält sein Großvater vor einem fremden Haus an. „Was wollen wir hier Großvater?“ „Nun, der Direktor hat doch mit dir darüber geredet und ich dachte mir, dass wir uns den neuen Therapeuten mal anschauen. Was meinst du?“  
Enttäuscht und ein wenig beleidigt, dass sein Großvater ihm nicht vorher Bescheid geben konnte, verschränkt er seine Arme vor der Brust. „Keine Lust!“ „Yugi, wir werden nur kurz mit ihm reden und ihm deine Akte überreichen. Vielleicht stellt er ein paar Fragen, aber wir können auch jederzeit gehen, wenn du willst. Nur lass uns erstmal vorstellen.“, liebevoll lächelt er seinen Enkel an um ihn so zu überreden, ehe er den Motor des Autos abstellt.  
Als er sieht, dass sich die Züge seines Enkels entspannen, steigt er gemächlich aus dem Auto. „Na, komm.“

Widerwillig steigt Yugi aus dem Auto und folgt seinem Großvater, noch immer seine Arme abwehrend vor seiner Brust verschränkt. Sicherlich wird es Yugi dem Typen nicht so einfach machen, wie der Frau Haru. Der wird ihn doch ebenso einfach fallen lassen.  
Während sie die kleinen Stufen zu der Praxis von diesem Herrn Shinrai hinaufsteigen, baut Yugi seinen mentalen Schutzwall auf und nimmt wieder eine abwehrende Haltung ein, damit dieser Psychologe direkt weiß, woran er ist. 

„Guten Tag Herr Muto.“ Freundlich reicht Herr Shinrai seinem Großvater die Hand, ehe er sich zu Yugi wendet und sich leicht zu ihm herunter beugt. „Und du musst Yugi sein.“ Noch immer die Arme schützend vor der Brust verschränkt wendet sich Yugi ab und denkt nicht mal daran, die ausgestreckte Hand des Psychologen zu ergreifen. Aus den Augenwinkeln kann Yugi deutlich erkennen, wie Herr Shinrai seinem Großvater einen fragenden Blick zuwirft. 

Da ihm Herr Muto scheinbar keine Auskunft für das Verhalten seines neusten Patienten geben will, wendet sich Herr Shinrai einfach ab und deutet allen sich erstmal zu setzen. Als die Beiden im Wartezimmer gewartet haben, war Herr Shinrai zwischenzeitlich die Akte des Jungen durchgegangen, welche allerdings weniger professionell und umfangreich ist, als er erwartet hat. Aber da die Schule meistens nicht die best ausgebildetsten Psychologen anstellt, wundert ihn das eher weniger. Nur wirft die Akte einige Fragen auf, die er gern gleich beantwortet hätte, um einen genaueren Eindruck von dem Jungen zu erhalten.  
Auch wenn ihm die abweisende Haltung Yugis aufgefallen ist, wendet er sich jetzt ausschließlich ihm zu. Da er weiß, dass die Beziehung zwischen dem Patienten mit seinem Therapeuten von großer Bedeutung in dessen Behandlungsprozess ist, ist es für ihn auch nicht überraschend, dass sich Yugi so verhält.  
„Also Yugi, wie geht es dir denn?“ Mit einem zunächst harmlosen Einstieg, versucht er Yugi zum Reden zu bringen. „Gut.“, kam es lediglich von Yugi, der gar nicht daran denkt, mehr als nötig zu sagen.  
„Ehrlich? Der Direktor sagte mir, dass du sehr traurig warst, als du erfahren hast, dass Frau Haru dich nicht länger betreut.“ Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet er den Großvater des Jungen, der sich allerdings bisher nicht gerührt hat. Am liebsten würde er ihn hinaus schicken, spricht er doch lieber mit den Patienten unter vier Augen, doch hat Herr Muto darauf bestanden heute dabei zu sein, um sich selbst einen Eindruck machen zu können.

Mehr als genervt, dass der Direktor ihm von seinen kleinen Ausbruch in dessen Büro erzählt hat, wirft er dem Psychologen einen wütenden Blick zu. „Der Direktor hat halt keine Ahnung.“ „Also vermisst du Frau Haru nicht?“, springt Herr Shinrai gleich darauf an. „Nein! Sicher nicht! Wieso denn auch, die hat mir ja nicht einmal Bescheid gegeben, oder sich verabschiedet!“ Enttäuscht und vor Wut über sich selbst beißt Yugi sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte doch eigentlich gar nicht so viel sagen wollen.

Innerlich grinsend, da er genau weiß, wie sich der Junge ködern lässt, lehnt sich Herr Shinrai entspannt in seinem Sessel zurück. „War sie denn nicht deine Freundin?“ „Nein, das war sie ganz sicher nicht! Ich habe nur einen Freund! Und ich will auch sonst keinen anderen haben!“ Aufmerksam beobachtet Herr Shinrai jede Regung seines Patienten. Darf er ihn doch nicht zu sehr reizen, weshalb er jetzt seine Fragen in die eigentliche Richtung lenkt. „Dein Freund Yami?“ Möglichst ruhig lässt er seine Stimme klingen, damit sich der Junge wieder leicht beruhigen kann.  
„Ja, Yami.“ Die Stimme des Jungen ist plötzlich nur noch ein leises unverständliches Flüstern, während er seinen Blick abwendet. 

Yugi ist es wieder einmal extrem unangenehm zu gestehen, dass Yami sein bester und einziger Freund ist, dem er wirklich vertraut. Haben die Anderen ihn doch immer ausgelacht oder ihn als Freak bezeichnet, wenn er sich irgendwem anvertraut hatte. Als es für einen Augenblick still ist, in der wohl Herr Shinrai wartet, dass er weiter erzählt, hört Yugi wie  ein Kugelschreiber über irgendein Papier bewegt wird. Scheinbar macht sich der Kerl Notizen über ihn.  
Unauffällig schielt er zu dem Therapeuten, doch als er keinerlei Abscheu in dessen Augen sehen kann, wagt Yugi sogar etwas mehr zu erzählen. „Er ist außerdem mein Zwillingsbruder. Aber er ist nur manchmal da.“ Yugi spürt den musternden Blick des Anderen, weshalb er sich wieder leicht wegdreht. „Wie fühlst du dich denn, wenn er da ist?“ „Glücklich! Immerhin ist er mein Bruder und ihm kann ich alles anvertrauen.“

Skeptisch beobachtet Herr Shinrai den Jungen vor sich. Tatsächlich, das was in den Akten steht entspricht der Wahrheit. Dieser Junge scheint ein spezieller Fall zu sein. Seine bisherigen Patienten, fürchteten sich meist vor den fremden Stimmen in ihrem Inneren. Doch dieser hier scheint sie mit seinem Bruder in Verbindung zu bringen. „Und wie fühlst du dich, wenn er nicht da ist?“  
„Einsam.“ Wieder notiert er die Antwort und die Reaktion des Jungen in seinem Notizheft. Erscheint ihm die Reaktion des Jungen doch ehrlich, auch wenn sie nicht ganz dem entspricht, was er normalerweise erwartet hatte. 

Ein wenig aufgewühlt und verwirrt darüber, wie schnell er sich doch dem Therapeuten anvertraut hat, obwohl er das doch gar nicht wollte, hört er plötzlich wieder die bekannte Stimme neben sich. Unter dem wachsamen Blick des Therapeuten dreht er sich unauffällig zur Seite, um seinen Freund sehen zu können.  
_'Yugi. Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du Anderen nicht so schnell vertrauen sollst? Du wirst doch nur wieder verletzt!'_ Da Yugi nicht will, dass der Therapeut bemerkt, dass Yami neben ihm steht, nickt er nur leicht mit dem Kopf, um Yami zu zeigen, dass er versteht.  
Wieder hört Yugi den Kugelschreiber über das Papier fliegen, doch wendet er sich erst wieder von Yami ab, als der Therapeut ihn erneut anspricht. 

„Also würdest du nicht wollen, dass Yami verschwindet und nie wieder kommt?“ Kaum hat er den Satz ausgesprochen, hört er wie Herr Muto scharf einatmet. Als er das blasse Gesicht seines Patienten sieht, bemerkt er, dass er scheinbar einen Fehler gemacht hat. Doch ehe er noch etwas ergänzen kann, ist Yugi von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und schreit ihm förmlich ins Gesicht. „Wieso sollte ich das wollen?! Er ist mein Bruder! Würden Sie etwa wollen, dass ihr Bruder stirbt?!“  
Erschrocken über den Ausbruch des Jungen versucht Herr Shinrai die Situation zu retten. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Es tut mir leid, so meinte ich das nicht.“ Obwohl in den Unterlagen deutlich steht, dass Yugi auf den Tod seines Zwillingsbruder nicht gut zu sprechen ist, hat er es versehentlich direkt in ihrer ersten Stunde zur Sprache gebracht. Sich innerlich für seinen Fehler an den Kopf schlagend, blickt er entschuldigend zu Yugi, der aber seltsamerweise wieder vollkommen ruhig auf seinem Stuhl sitzt. Irritiert blickt er in das Gesicht des Jungen, hatte er doch nicht erwartet, dass dieser sich so schnell beruhigen wird. Doch als er zum Sprechen ansetzt, unterbricht ihn die emotionslose Stimme Yugis, die mit einem Mal bekannt und doch völlig fremd erscheint. 

„Wenn Sie erwarten, dass wir noch irgendetwas sagen, haben Sie sich geirrt. Wir wussten von Anfang an, dass Sie uns verletzten und wir gehen jetzt!“ Als Sugoroku diese Worte von seinem Enkel hört, springt er alarmiert auf, doch ist Yugi bereits aus dem Raum gestürmt, sodass er nun alleine mit dem Therapeuten bleibt, der ihn völlig verdutzt ansieht. Ergeben seuftzt er kurz, ehe er sich Herrn Shinrai zuwendet und ihm die Lage erklärt.  
Yugi wird sicher am Auto auf ihn warten, während er sich möglichst schnell um Herrn Shinrai kümmert. 

_'Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass er dich verletzten wird, Yugi.'_ Schuldbewusst blickt Yugi zu Yami, der neben ihm am Auto lehnt.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte ihm eigentlich auch gar nichts sagen. Aber...“, versucht sich Yugi zu erklären, doch Yami schneidet ihm einfach das Wort ab.  
_'Du bist zu leicht zu durchschauen, Yugi. Du musst besser achtgeben. Ich bin nicht immer da, um auf dich aufzupassen.'_  
„Ja, Yami es tut mir ja leid.“ Verlegen senkt er seinen Blick, da es ihm peinlich ist, dass er sich so leicht hat manipulieren lassen. Gerade als er noch etwas sagen will, taucht sein Großvater neben ihm auf und öffnet das Auto. 

Schweigend verbringen sie die Fahrt nach Hause, da Sugoroku weiß, dass er seinen Enkel jetzt besser in Ruhe lassen sollte.  
So kommt es, dass sich Yugi direkt in sein Zimmer zurück zieht und nur zum Abendessen erscheint, wobei er seinem Großvater gleich erklärt, dass er Morgen später nach Hause kommen wird, da er noch extra Arbeit zu erledigen habe. Da Sugoroku genau weiß, was sich hinter der sogenannten 'extra Arbeit' versteckt, nickt er nur verstehend, ehe sich sein Enkel für den Rest des Abends wieder auf sein Zimmer verzieht.


	2. Strafarbeit

Am nächsten Morgen ist Atemu erleichtert, dass er seinen neuen Klassenraum relativ schnell gefunden hat. Als er den schon lebhaften Klassenraum betritt, wird er nicht direkt bemerkt, weshalb er sich auf seinen vorgeschriebenen Platz setzt und unauffällig seinen Blick durch die Schüler wandern lässt, die sich in mehreren Gruppen miteinander zu unterhalten scheinen.  
Wie vermutet, haben sich zum zweiten Oberschuljahr schon die meisten Freundschaften gebildet, weshalb es ihm vermutlich schwer fallen wird, sich in einer der Gruppen zu integrieren.  
Doch als er plötzlich ein bekanntes Gesicht sieht, ist er überrascht, aber ebenso erleichtert. Yugi, so wie sich der Junge ihm gestern vorgestellt hatte, sitzt in der vordersten Reihe und scheint abwesend aus dem Fenster zu blicken.  
Atemu will schon aufstehen und ihn begrüßen, doch klingelt die Schulglocke genau in dem Moment, was ihn auf seinem Sitzplatz verharren lässt. Da der Lehrer wenige Augenblicke später eintritt und den Unterricht beginnt.

Während des Unterrichts kann sich Yugi einfach nicht konzentrieren. Wieso kann ihn einfach niemand verstehen? Wütend ballt er die Hände zu Fäusten, als er an die Worte des Therapeuten denken muss.  
In Gedanken versunken blickt er unentwegt aus dem Fenster und bemerkt nicht einmal, dass die erste Doppelstunde schon vorbei ist und der nächste Lehrer eintritt. Erst als er Yamis vertraute Stimme vernimmt, wendet er seinen Blick vom Fenster ab und sieht Yami, der ihm gegenüber steht, direkt in die Augen. Diesmal scheint dieser nichts sagen zu wollen, sondern sieht Yugi nur mit einem verständnisvollem Blick an. Ja, Yami ist und bleibt die einzige Person, der er wirklich vertraut.  
Zu gern würde Yugi jetzt mit ihm reden, doch da er sich mitten im Unterricht befindet, begnügt er sich damit seinem Freund ein kleines Lächeln zu schenken. Scheinbar gibt sich Yami damit zufrieden, denn kurze Augenblicke später ist dieser auch schon wieder verschwunden. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht schwindet und mit einem Stich in der Brust wird er sich wieder schmerzlich bewusst, dass ihn die Einsamkeit wieder zu erdrücken droht.

Es dauert einen Moment, bis Yugi bemerkt, dass es bereits zur Mittgaspause geklingelt hat. Schnell packt er seine Sachen zusammen, ehe er sein Mittagessen aus der Tasche zieht. Gerade will er sich aufrichten und zu seinem Lieblingsplatz gehen, wo er in Ruhe mit Yami reden kann, wenn dieser wieder auftauchen sollte, als sich einer der Schüler vor ihn stellt. 

„Hallo Yugi! Ich war echt überrascht zu sehen, dass ich in deiner Klasse gelandet bin.“, verkündet Atemu fröhlich. Doch als Yugi ihm nicht antwortet, sondern ihn stattdessen nur verwirrt anblickt, muss er ein leises Kichern unterdrücken. „Sag bloß, du hast das nicht bemerkt. Ich hab mich doch in der ersten Stunde der ganzen Klasse vorgestellt.“ Da Yugi wieder nur völlig ratlos dreinschaut, schüttelt Atemu einfach seinen Kopf. Zwar hatte er bemerkt, dass Yugi im Unterricht nicht wirklich anwesend erschien, doch das er nicht einmal das mitbekommen hatte, wundert Atemu nun doch.  
„Naja, egal“, versucht er möglichst schnell das Thema fallenzulassen. „Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du mir nach der Schule Domino zeigen würdest. Ich wohne ja erst seit ein paar Tagen hier.“ Ein wenig verlegen, aber mit einem freundlichen Lächeln sieht er Yugi in die amethystfarbenen Augen, die noch immer große Verwunderung zeigen. Da Atemu die Verwunderung des Anderen nicht ganz nachvollziehen kann, redet er einfach weiter auf den Jungen ein, in der Hoffnung ihn so überreden zu können. „Also, naja... Ich dachte, da ich hier niemanden wirklich kenne, wäre es doch ganz nett, wenn du mir hier alles zeigen könntest.“ 

Endlich aus seiner Starre erwacht, blickt er überrascht in die rubinroten Augen des Anderen. Normalerweise empfindet er es als sehr unangenehm andere direkt in die Augen zu sehen, doch irgendetwas lässt seinen Blick verharren. „I-Ich... ähh... Ja, ich denke das könnte ich machen.“, bringt er schließlich stotternd hervor und realisiert erst, als er das Leuchten in den Augen des Anderen sieht, dass er tatsächlich zugestimmt hat.  
„Danke. Wenn du Lust hast, können wir ja auch jetzt zusammen in die Mensa gehen. Ich habe nämlich wirklich langsam ganz schönen Hunger.“  
Yugi ist sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er sich gerade verhört hat, denn bisher ist es noch nie vorgekommen, dass Jemand auf ihn zu kommt und vor allem Zeit mit ihm verbringen möchte. Völlig perplex kann er nur zustimmend nicken, da wird er schon am Arm hochgezogen. „Gut, kannst du mir dann zeigen, wo die Mensa ist?“

Noch immer kann es Yugi nicht ganz fassen. Sitzt er doch tatsächlich mitten in der Mensa unter den ganzen Schülern. Obwohl ihm mehr als unangenehm in der ganzen Menschenmasse ist, wartet er dennoch geduldig darauf, dass Atemu von der Essensausgabe wiederkehrt. Nicht so recht wissend, wieso er dem Ganzen zugestimmt hat, beobachtet er, wie Atemu sein Tablett geschickt auf einer Hand balancierend auf ihn zusteuert.

„Also“, beginnt Atemu, als er sich wieder auf die unbequeme Holzbank gegenüber von Yugi setzt. „Hast du denn schon heute nach der Schule zeit? Da wir ja den selben Stundenplan haben, ist es ja eigentlich ganz praktisch.“ Yugi will schon den Mund öffnen, um etwas zu erwidern, als ihn plötzlich die Erkenntnis trifft, dass Yami wohl nicht begeistert davon wäre, wenn er sich wieder so leicht austricksen lässt. „Ahh...N-Nein, tut mir leid. Ich muss heute nach der Schule noch länger bleiben und ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich dich...“; versucht Yugi schnell Atemu abzuwimmeln, wird aber von diesem einfach unterbrochen. „Wieso denn das?“  
„Naja... Du weißt doch sicher noch, dass ich gestern beim Direktor war und…uhm...muss daher heute nach der Schule die Wand, die ich beschmiert habe wieder sauber machen.“ Schuldbewusst senkt Yugi wieder seinen Blick auf die Tischplatte.  
„Hm, ja das ist ja echt doof. Aber weißt du was, du kannst mir ja auch an einem anderen Tag die Stadt zeigen. Und da ich heute eh nichts besonderes vorhabe, leiste ich dir nach der Schule Gesellschaft und helfe dir, die Wand zu säubern.“ Erschrocken schnellt Yugis Blick wieder in die Höhe. Doch als er nichts als ein ehrliches Lächeln erkennt, wird ihm bewusst, dass Atemu vermutlich noch nichts über Yami erzählt wurde und deshalb so nett zu ihm ist. Traurig wendet er seinen Blick wieder zu Boden. Auch wenn es sich gut anfühlt, dass einer der Schüler mal freundlich zu ihm ist, so weiß er doch, dass auch Atemu ihn sofort von sich stoßen wird, sollte er die Wahrheit erfahren.  
„N-Nein! Also ich meine, das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Es ist immerhin meine Schuld, dass die Wand eingesaut sind. Also bin ich dafür auch verantwortlich, sie wieder sauber zu schrubben.“ winkt Yugi schnell ab, darum bemüht seine Stimme möglichst selbstsicher klingen zu lassen, was ihm allerdings nur mäßig gelingt, da er zum Ende des Satzes zunehmend unsicherer und leiser wird.

Irgendwie wird Atemu das Gefühl nicht los, dass Yugi ihn abwimmeln will, doch so schnell gibt er nicht auf. Immerhin ist dieser der Einzige, den Atemu zumindest ein wenig näher kennt und außerdem macht er einen recht vernünftigen Eindruck auf ihn. Zwar verwundert es ihn, dass Yugi irgendwelche Wände beschmiert, scheint dieser doch eigentlich ziemlich schüchtern zu sein, doch stört dies Atemu nicht weiter. Jeder hat seine rebellische Phase und wenn er bedenkt, dass er selbst auf seiner alten Schule manchmal auch nicht viel besser war, denkt er sich nichts weiter dabei. „Keine Widerrede! Ich werde dir heute Nachmittag helfen und vielleicht  kann ich dir ja so nebenbei noch erklären, wieso man keine Wände beschmiert.“ Leise lachend blickt er in das vor Scham gerötete Gesicht von Yugi, der sich verlegen von ihm abgewendet hat.  
Den Rest der Mittagspause verbringen sie schweigend, scheint Yugi sich wohl damit abgefunden zu haben, dass er Atemu nicht so schnell wieder los wird. 

Nachdem sie auch den langweiligen Nachmittagsunterricht hinter sich haben, wäre Atemu  bei der monotonen Stimme der Geschichtslehrerin doch beinahe eingeschlafen, folgt er Yugi nun zu dem kleinen Raum des Hausmeisters. Zaghaft klopft Yugi an der Tür, sodass sich Atemu wundert, ob das überhaupt Jemand hören konnte, doch entgegen seiner Erwartung öffnet sich die Tür wenige Sekunden später. 

„Hallo Yugi. Ich habe dich schon erwartet.“ Lächelnd blickt der alte Hausmeister in das kleine Gesicht des Jungen vor ihm, als sein Blick auf den zweiten Schüler fällt. „Nanu, wen hast du denn da mit gebracht. Etwa einen Freund?“ Erstaunt blickt der alte Mann zwischen den beiden Jungen hin und her und kann nicht recht glauben, was er da sieht. Ist es doch eher selten, den kleinen Yugi in Gesellschaft zu sehen.  
„Uhm...Nein....Also....“, stammelt Yugi vor sich hin, wodurch der Andere schnell das Wort ergreift. „Guten Tag. Ich bin Atemu und will Yugi bei seiner Arbeit helfen.“  
Um seine Überraschung zu überspielen drückt der Hausmeister den Beiden schnell Eimer und Lappen in die Hand. „Yugi, du weißt ja Bescheid. Ich warte hier solange, bis ihr fertig seid.“ 

Sich kurz dankbar verbeugend nehmen die beiden Schüler die Sachen entgegen und verlassen den kleinen Raum.  
Nachdem sie ihre Eimer mit Wasser befüllt haben, führt Yugi Atemu zu der Sporthalle, die etwas abseits von dem restlichen Schulgebäude liegt. Schließlich bleibt Yugi vor einer der Wänden stehen und Atemu bemerkt, dass Yugis Schmierereien wohl mit einer großen Plane abgedeckt wurden. Doch anstatt die Plane zu entfernen, dreht sich Yugi wieder zu Atemu um. „Du brauchst das wirklich nicht zu machen. I-Ich meine, es ist mir irgendwie auch unangenehm, dass du meine Sauerei wegmachen musst.“  
Anstatt Atemu ins Gesicht zu blicken, fixiert Yugi den Griff seines Eimers, den er noch immer fest in seiner Hand hält. Seufzend tritt Atemu an Yugi heran und beugt sich leicht hinuter, um ihm in das gesenkte Gesicht zu blicken. „Es ist in Ordnung, wirklich. Ich habe früher auch oft Mist gebaut und mir kam damals auch Jemand zur Hilfe, der mich wieder auf den rechten Weg gebracht hat. Darum möchte ich dir jetzt dieselbe Hilfe anbieten.“ Freundlich lächelnd beobachtet er, wie sich Yugi schließlich ergeben umdreht und zögerlich die Plane entfernt. Doch als Atemu ein Blick auf die Wand wirft, hält er vor Schreck den Atem an. Ungläubig starrt er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Schmierereien, die stark nach einem Hilferuf aussehen.  
Erschrocken sieht er zu Yugi, der allerdings in aller Ruhe die Sätze entfernt und scheinbar von seinem Schock nichts bemerkt.  
Nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hat, stellt  er sich mit langsamen Bewegungen vor die Wand und beginnt zu schrubben. Ist es wirklich Yugi gewesen, der diese Sätze geschrieben hatte? Seine Gedanken überschlagen sich. Tausende Fragen rasen ihm durch den Kopf, die er am liebsten Yugi gestellt hätte, doch traut er sich nicht auch nur eine davon laut auszusprechen. 

So kommt es, dass sie den Rest ihres Nachmittages schweigend die Wand putzen. Als die Worte endlich nicht mehr sichtbar sind, ist es bereits früher Abend.  
Erschöpft wischt sich Yugi die wenigen Schweißperlen von der Stirn. Leicht lächelnd blickt er schüchtern zu Atemu. Er ist tatsächlich bis zum Schluss geblieben. Verwundert, dass Atemu solange geschwiegen hat, wendet er sich schließlich ganz zu ihm um, während er seinen Lappen in den schon ausgeleerten Eimer wirft. „Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Ich dachte, du wolltest mir eine Lektion in Sachen Wände beschmieren geben?“, bringt er schließlich hervor, leicht erschrocken über sein eigenes Selbstbewusstsein.

Kurz irritiert plötzlich angesprochen zu werden, wendet er sich Yugi zu. „Uhm.. Nein, nur etwas müde. Konnte nicht so gut schlafen die Nacht.“, verlegen kratzt Atemu sich am Hinterkopf um zu überspielen, dass er nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagt. Anscheinend gelingt ihm das recht gut, da Yugi die Eimer hochhebt und sich zum Gehen wendet. „Na, dann lass uns besser gehen, bevor es noch dunkel wird.“ Zustimmend nickend folgt Atemu Yugi, wobei er ihm einen der Eimer wieder aus der Hand nimmt.

Nachdem sie die Putzutensilien wieder bei dem Hausmeister abgegeben haben, verabschieden sie sich vor dem Schultor, da sich ihre Wege trennen. „Dann bis morgen in der Schule und wenn du Zeit hast, würde ich mich freuen, wenn du mir dann ein wenig die Stadt zeigen könntest.“ Freundlich wird Yugi aus rubinroten Augen warm angesehen, doch hadert dieser mit sich selbst, ob er denn nun zustimmen soll. Unsicher wendet er seinen Blick ab und richtet sie auf seine miteinander ringenden Hände.  Auch wenn alles in ihm danach verlangt abzusagen, nickt er schließlich zaghaft.  
„I-Ich denke schon. Auf wiedersehen.“, bringt Yugi zögerlich hervor, während sein Blick nun zu Boden gerichtet ist. Ärgerlich beißt er sich auf die Unterlippe, da er nun doch zugestimmt hatte. Jedoch glaubt er sowieso nicht, dass er Atemu so einfach hätte abschütteln können. Außerdem würde Atemu ihn doch sicherlich hassen, wenn er einfach so ablehnen würde, nachdem dieser so nett zu ihm gewesen ist, oder?  
„Das ist schön, ich freue mich. Bis dann.“, verabschiedet sich Atemu nocheinmal, während er sich umdreht und seinen Weg nach Hause einschlägt.

Zuhause angekommen fischt Atemu seinen Haustürschlüssel aus der Tasche. Möglichst leise öffnet er die Tür und schlüpft ins Innere der kleinen Wohnung. Doch als er in das Wohnzimmer tritt, zieht er verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. Mit einem warmen Lächeln erwidert seine Mutter den verwirrten Blick. „Hallo, mein Schatz. Na, wie war dein erster Schultag hier?“  
„Hallo. Du bist schon wach?“ Noch immer etwas verwirrt schielt er zu der kleinen Wanduhr über dem Esstisch. „Hast du schon mal auf die Uhr geschaut, es bereits weit nach sechs und ich muss doch gleich schon wieder los. Hast du denn schon Freunde gefunden mit denen du den Nachmittag verbracht hast?“  
Jetzt erst wird Atemu klar, wie lange sie eigentlich für ihre Putzaktion gebraucht hatten und wendet sich erschrocken wieder seiner Mutter zu. „Ähh... Ja, ganz gut eigentlich. Ich hab die Zeit ganz vergessen. Hast du denn schon etwas gegessen?“ Atemu will schon in die kleine Küche stürmen und seiner Mutter noch schnell etwas kochen, als er von ihr zurückgehalten wird. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe schon was von dem Tiefkühlzeugs gegessen.“, versucht sie ihren Sohn zu beruhigen.  
„Ich habe dir doch schon tausendmal gesagt, dass dieses Fertigessen nicht gut ist.“, protestiert Atemu im  strengen Ton, ehe ihm noch etwas wichtiges einfällt. „Morgen, werde ich vermutlich auch erst später kommen. Dann koche ich dir heute etwas, dass du dann morgen nur aufwärmen brauchst. Das ist auf jeden Fall besser als dieser Fertigfraß.“

Kichernd sieht Sahirah Amun ihren Sohn an. „Ist gut. Danke dir, Schatz.“  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht sie, wie sich ihr Sohn Richtung Küche bewegt und als wenige Augenblicke später die Töpfe wie wild klappern, steht sie von dem gemütlichen Sofa im Wohnzimmer auf und folgt ihrem Sohn in die Küche. 

Während Atemu an der Herdplatte rumhantiert, überlegt Sahirah, wie sie dieses ernste Thema ansprechen soll. Doch noch bevor sie etwas sagen kann, kommt ihr Atemu zuvor. „Kann ich dich was fragen?“, fragt Atemu ohne seinen Blick von der Arbeitsplatte zu nehmen.  
Über diese völlig überflüssige Frage den Kopf schüttelnd, gibt sie ihrem Sohn dennoch eine Antwort. „Natürlich. Du weißt doch, du kannst mich alles fragen.“ Über den ernsten Tonfall ihres Sohnes überrascht, wartet sie nun geduldig, was ihm auf dem Herzen liegt.  
Nach einer ganzen Weile, in der nur das Geräusch des kochenden Wassers zu hören ist, überwindet sich Atemu weiterzureden. „Was würdest du machen, wenn einer deiner Patienten einen Brief schreiben würde, in dem lauter solcher Sätze wie 'Wieso hassen sie uns?' und 'Es ist alles ihre Schuld! Wieso hassen wir sie nicht?' stehen?“

Da Atemu seine Mutter noch immer nicht ansieht, entgeht ihm ihr erstaunter Blick. Da seine Mutter Krankenschwester ist, erhofft er sich eine Antwort zu erhalten, die es ihm erleichtert herauszufinden, was er von dem Ganzen denken soll.  
Eine ganze Weile herrscht Stille, bis seine Mutter diese endlich durchbricht. „Hm, vermutlich würde ich zunächst einmal versuchen herauszufinden, was diese Person dazu veranlasst so etwas zu schreiben. Damit ich dieser Person helfen kann, ihre Probleme zu bewältigen.“ 

Aufmerksam mustert Sahirah jede Regung ihres Sohnes, jedoch starrt dieser nur unentwegt auf die Herdplatte, sodass sie dessen Gesicht nicht erkennen kann. „Und warum redet diese Person von 'uns'?“ Endlich wendet sich Atemu zu ihr um und kann nun deutlich erkennen, dass sich ihre Vermutung bestätigt und dies keine theoretische Frage ist, sondern er scheinbar schon mit dem Jungen, über den sie vom Direktor heute Nachmittag telefonisch informiert wurde, Bekanntschaft gemacht hat. Deutlich ist Atemu die Verwirrung über diesen Jungen ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch entscheidet sich Sahirah entgegen ihren vorherigen Entschluss, zu dem ihr der Direktor geraten hat und lässt ihren Sohn sich selbst Gedanken zu diesem Jungen machen. Glaubt sie doch fest an ihren Sohn, dass er die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen wird.  
Doch da Atemu sie noch immer auf eine Antwort wartend ansieht, beschließt sie schließlich ihm doch einen kleinen Hinweis zugeben. „Naja, vielleicht steht diese Person mit ihren Gefühlen nicht ganz alleine da, sondern jemand Anderes teilt seine Ansichten.“

Als ihr Sohn sein Gesicht nachdenklich abwendet, wirft Sahirah einen schnellen Blick auf die Wanduhr. „So spät schon! Also ich muss jetzt los. Bis morgen dann.“ Lächelnd winkt sie Atemu zu, der seinen gedankenverlorenen Blick wieder gehoben hat, um ihr noch ein schnelles Lächeln zu schenken, ehe sie auch schon aus der Wohnungstür gestürmt ist und Atemu mit seinen wild kreisenden Gedanken alleine lässt.

Währenddessen sitzt Yugi bei seinem Großvater am Tisch und genießt das leckere Curry, welches Sugoroku zubereitet hat. Nach einer Weile, in der sie schweigend ihre Teller geleert haben, hebt Yugi seinen Blick und sieht seinem Großvater direkt in die Augen. „Ich werde morgen vermutlich wieder später nach Hause kommen. Ist das in Ordnung?“ Fragend hebt sein Großvater eine Augenbraue. „Hat dich Yami etwa schon wieder zu irgendwelchem Unfug angestiftet? Yugi, das Schuljahr hat doch erst begonnen, vielleicht solltest du nicht immer auf Yami hören, der hat scheinbar nur Unfung im Kopf!“, empört, dass sein Enkel schon in den ersten zwei Tagen das zweite Mal zu einer Strafarbeit verurteilt worden ist, fixiert er seinen Enkel mit einem strengen Blick.  
Schnell wendet Yugi seinen Blick ab. „Nein! Sei Yami nicht böse. Er meint das doch nicht so... A-Außerdem wollte i-ich  nur etwas in die Stadt gehen.“

Seinen Hausaufgaben nachgehend, sitzt Yugi an seinem Schreibtisch und starrt auf seine Schulsachen. Konzentrieren kann er sich nämlich nicht wirklich, da er genau spüren kann, wie Yami hinter ihm steht und sich dessen Blicke durch Yugis Schulterblätter zu bohren scheinen. Dennoch bleibt Yugis Blick starr auf den Schreibtisch gerichtet, da er befürchtet, dass Yami in seinen Augen sehen könnte, dass er die Bitte Atemus nicht hatte ausschlagen können. Eine Ewigkeit scheint Yami dort zu verharren und spricht auch erst, als sich Yugi dazu entschließt sein Aufgabenheft zu schließen, als er Yamis durchdringenden Blick nicht mehr erträgt.  
Seufzend, keine einzige der Aufgaben erledigt bekommen zu haben, dreht er sich zu Yami um, als dieser ihn anspricht. _'Was genau hast du in der Stadt vor?'_  
Als Yugi von einem skeptischen Blick fixiert wird, unterbricht er mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung ihren kurzen Blickkontakt und betrachtet seine Hände, die er mit einander ringend in seinem Schoß plaziert hat. „N-Nichts besonderes.“ Absichtlich sagt er nicht mehr, in der Hoffnung, dass Yami ihn nicht durchschauen kann. Doch leider scheint dieser genaustens Bescheid zu wissen. _'Yugi, du weißt doch, dass du mich nicht anlügen kannst. Triffst du dich etwa mit diesem idiotischen Kerl?'_ , beleidigt, dass Yugi nicht auf seine Warnung gehört hat, verschränkt Yami die Arme vor seiner Brust.  
_'Wie es aussieht, ist dir meine Meinung wohl egal. Anscheinend willst du lieber deine Zeit mit irgendeinem Fremden vergeuden, anstatt dich mit mir abzugeben!'_ Erschrocken blickt Yugi wieder auf. „Nein! So ist das nicht! I-Ich konnte nur einfach nicht nein sagen...E-Er war so nett zu mir...“ Zum Ende des Satzes immer leiser werdend, schaut er seinen Freund entschuldigend an. Niemals würde er Yami einfach alleine lassen, doch dass er die Einsamkeit einfach nicht ertragen kann, wenn Yami nicht da ist, erwähnt er lieber nicht. Kann doch Yami nichts dafür, dass er nicht immer an seiner Seite bleiben kann.

_'Yugi...Du vertraust anderen viel zu schnell. Hast du denn nichts aus der Vergangenheit gelernt?'_ „Es tut mir leid, Yami.“, entschuldigt sich Yugi schnell, damit sich Yami wieder etwas beruhigt. _'Versprich mir, dass du dich nicht mit ihm triffst. Ich will doch nur nicht, dass du verletzt wirst.'_ Mit etwas sanfterer Stimme, kniet er sich jetzt vor Yugi, der noch immer auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl sitzt, sodass sie auf gleicher Augenhöhe sind. Da er ihn nicht berühren kann, belässt er es bei einem eindringlichen Blick in die großen rundlichen Augen. „I-Ich verspreche es.“


	3. Schuldgefühle

Ungeduldig wartet Yugi auf den erlösenden Pausengong. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt Atemu schon am Morgen zu erklären, dass er ihn doch nicht begleiten kann, jedoch war dieser erst spät erschienen, sodass Yugi dafür keine Zeit geblieben war.  
Als es dann endlich soweit ist und der Gong die Mittagspause einläutet, nimmt sich Yugi all seinen Mut zusammen und geht auf Atemu zu, der noch immer auf seinem Platz sitzt und seine Unterlagen aus der letzten Stunde zusammenkramt.  
Dennoch traut er sich nicht ihn anzusprechen, sondern wartet geduldig hinter dessen Platz, bis Atemu sich zu ihm umdreht. 

Nachdem Atemu seine Sachen ordentlich verstaut hat, sich aufrichtet und umdreht, stockt er kurz erschrocken in seiner Bewegung. Hat er doch nicht erwartet, dass plötzlich Jemand hinter ihm lauert. Mit einem leichten Lächeln begrüßt er Yugi, der scheinbar nur darauf zu warten scheint, dass er den ersten Schritt macht. „Hallo, Yugi. Na was gibt’s denn?“  
„H-Hallo Atemu. I-Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass...dass i-ich... nicht....“, druckst Yugi herum, während er verlegen zu Boden blickt. Innerlich schmunzelt Atemu leicht über die schüchterne Art Yugis, dennoch unterbricht er ihn, indem er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legt.  
Durch die plötzliche Berührung sieht Yugi erschrocken auf und starrt Atemu verwirrt an. „Tut, mir leid Yugi. Ich werde gleich vom Direktor erwartet. Es ist wirklich dringend. Aber du kannst mir ja auch nachher noch sagen, was dir auf der Seele liegt.“ Freundlich blickt er in die großen amethystfarbenen Augen, bevor er sich dann abwendet und winkend aus der Tür verschwindet. Hat er es doch wirklich ziemlich eilig. „Bis später, Yugi. Ich freue mich schon.“, ruft er ihm noch lachend hinterher, ehe er aus dem Raum verschwunden ist. 

Seufzend lässt sich Yugi wieder auf seinen Platz fallen und lässt seinen Kopf erschöpft auf die Tischplatte knallen. Das war ganz und gar nicht nach Plan verlaufen. Atemu scheint sich auf ihr Treffen zu freuen, wie könnte er ihn da jetzt noch abwimmeln.

So kommt es, dass Yugi die restlichen Unterrichtsstunden unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herumrutscht, bis der Lehrer endlich die letzte Stunde beendet. Nervös beißt Yugi auf seiner Lippe herum, als schließlich Atemu auf ihn zu steuert. „Also dann, Yugi. Los trödle nicht so, lass uns losgehen.“, wieder schenkt ihm Atemu ein ehrliches Lächeln, das ihm bisher noch nie von einem anderen Schüler geschenkt wurde. Leicht zieht sich sein Herz zusammen. Nein, er kann ihm nicht absagen. Auch wenn er weiß, dass dieser nur deshalb so freundlich ist, da er die Wahrheit noch nicht kennt. Yami wird ihn mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit später zur Sau machen, wenn er das herausfindet. Atemu zunickend, steht er auf und schwingt sich die Tasche über die Schulter. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass Yami nichts bemerkt.

Innerlich mit den Schuldgefühlen kämpfend, dass er sein Versprechen gegenüber Yami so einfach gebrochen hat, aber dennoch irgendwie glücklich, dass außer Yami Jemand mit ihm Zeit verbringen möchte, zeigt er Atemu die vielen Läden, in denen er des Öfteren mit seinem Großvater war. Immer wieder wirft Yugi einen kurzen Blick zu Atemu, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es diesem wirklich nicht unangenehm ist, mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen. Doch kann er lediglich ein ehrliches Lächeln in dessen Gesicht erkennen. 

Als wieder einmal sein Blick zu Atemu wandert, sehen ihn plötzlich zwei warme rubinrote Augen an, sodass er schnell wieder seinen Blick abwenden muss. Unsicher starrt er auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen, doch als er noch immer den Blick des Anderen auf sich spürt, wandert sein Blick schnell durch die Umgebung, in der Hoffnung die Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes zu lenken. Als er sein Lieblingscafé entdeckt, deutet er schnell in dessen Richtung, damit Atemu den Blick abwendet. „D-Dort ist ein echt gutes Café, in dem mein Großvater und ich immer Eis essen. Die haben mit Abstand das Beste in der ganzen Stadt.“, verkündet Yugi fröhlich, aber auch leicht verunsichert.  
Unauffällig schielt Yugi zu Atemu hinüber, um dessen Reaktion zu sehen, doch scheint dieser sich noch immer nicht abgewendet zu haben. Wieder völlig verunsichert blickt Yugi auf seine ringenden Hände, ehe er die Stimme Atemus vernimmt. „Hört sich gut an. Wollen wir rein gehen?“ Verwirrt wandert Yugis Blick wieder zu Atemu, der ihn wiederum fragend ansieht. „U-Uhm, wie m-meinst du das?“  
„Na, wenn es da so lecker sein soll, will ich mich auch selbst davon überzeugen. Also was sagst du?“ Grinsend beugt er sich zu dem Kleineren hinunter. „Oder hast du etwa gelogen?“  
„N-Nein! I-Ich meine Ja. W-Wenn du w-wirklich willst?“, bringt Yugi stotternd hervor. Um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen wedelt er  wild mit seinen Armen.  
„Wieso sollte ich denn fragen, wenn ich keine Lust hätte? Also los, ich hab jetzt richtig Hunger bekommen.“ Bevor Yugi auch nur einen Protest einwerfen kann, hat Atemu ihn an der Hand gepackt und zieht ihn hinterher. 

Völlig überrumpelt steht Yugi nun hinter Atemu in dem Café und steuert schon einen der Tische an. Ohne wirklich zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen ist, setzt sich Yugi gegenüber von Atemu, der an einem kleinen runden Tisch Platz genommen hat. Langsam lässt sich Yugi mit größtmöglichem Abstand zu Atemu in die weichen Polster sinken, sodass sie beide nun auf der kleinen Bank, welche eine Hälfte des Tisches umgibt, sitzen.

Es dauert nicht lange, da tritt schon eine der Kellnerinnen an ihren Tisch und reicht ihnen die kleine Speisekarte. „Was wollt ihr beiden denn trinken?“, mit übertrieben freundlichen Ton zieht sie aus ihrer Tasche einen Stift und ein kleines Notizbuch, ehe sie ihren fragenden Blick über die beiden Gäste schweifen lässt. „Einen Grünen Tee für mich, bitte.“, beantwortet Atemu die Frage, ehe er seinen Blick von der Kellnerin wieder zu Yugi wandern lässt.  
„Ein Wasser, bitte.“, flüstert Yugi dessen Stimme durch die Hintergrundgeräusche fast vollständig verschluckt wird. Daher ist Atemu sichtlich überrascht, dass die Kellnerin ihn dennoch verstanden hat. „Kommt sofort.“, verkündet sie, nachdem sie ihre Notiz vermerkt hat. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln dreht sie sich um und eilt davon, sodass ihre langen blonden Haare wild umher tanzen.

Tatsächlich kehrt die Kellnerin nach nur wenigen Augenblicken zurück, überreicht ihnen die Getränke und nimmt die weitere Bestellung auf, ehe sie auch schon wieder verschwunden ist. 

Nervös umklammert Yugi sein Glas Wasser. So war das Ganze nicht geplant gewesen. Ein mulmiges Gefühl beschleicht ihn, wenn er daran denkt, dass er Yamis Warnung völlig ignoriert und sein eigenes Versprechen gebrochen hat. Unruhig wandert sein Blick hin und her, bis Atemu ihn anspricht. „So, du bist also ein kleiner Schokoladenliebhaber? Ich hoffe doch, dass das Fruchteis hier ebenso lecker ist.“ Kurz irritiert wagt Yugi einen Blick in die rubinroten Augen zu werfen, den er erstaunlicher Weise lange aufrecht erhalten kann.  
„Ich... uhm... ja, am liebsten mag ich Schokoladeneis. Aber jede Eissorte ist hier lecker.“ Ein leichtes unsicheres Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen, während er den Blick zu Atemu aufrechterhält.  
„Na, dann gibt es ja keinen Grund zur Sorge.“, erwidert Atemu mit einem leisen Lachen. „Und gefällt dir unser kleiner Ausflug?“ Nun wendet Yugi seinen Blick wieder leicht verlegen ab.  
„J-Ja, e-eigentlich schon...“ Auch wenn Yugi wirklich glücklich ist, dass Atemu den Nachmittag mit ihm verbringt, kann er dennoch die kleine Stimme im Hintergrund, die seinen Verrat an Yami nahezu hinausschreit, nicht ignorieren.  
„Aber...?“, unterbricht Atemu seinen Gedankengang und aus den Augenwinkeln kann Yugi erkennen, wie er eine seiner Augenbrauen fragend in die Höhe zieht. „K-Kein 'Aber'. Es gefällt mir, ehrlich. G-Gefällt es dir denn auch?“ Da Yugi nicht Atemus genervtes oder angewidertes Gesicht sehen will, bleibt sein Blick stur auf die kleinen abstrakten Mustern der Tischdecke gerichtet.  
Doch als Atemu auch nach einer ganzen Weile noch immer nicht antwortet, wagt Yugi es seinen Blick leicht zu heben und zu seinem Erstaunen kann er nichts weiter als einen ehrlichen warmen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sehen. Atemu scheint nur darauf gewartet zu haben Yugis Blick erwidern zu können. „Mir gefällt es ebenfalls.“  
Bei diesen Worten kann Yugi nicht verhindern, dass sich eine verlegende Röte auf seine Wangen und ein breites, aber dennoch unsicheres Lächeln auf seine Lippen legt.

Leicht lächelnd beobachtet Atemu den schüchternen Jungen ihm gegenüber. Noch immer ist dieser ihm ein Rätsel und die von ihm an die Wand geschriebenen Worte gehen ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Was veranlasst diesen Jungen so etwas zu schreiben. Ob er von den anderen Mitschülern gehänselt wird? Zwar hat Atemu in den zwei Tagen schon bemerkt, dass Yugi seine Pausen allein verbringt, aber einen richtigen Eindruck hat er sich in der kurzen Zeit noch nicht wirklich machen können.  
Sein Gedankengang wird abrupt unterbrochen, als ihm sein Früchteeis vor die Nase gestellt wird. Dankend beobachtet er die Kellnerin dabei, wie sie Yugi das Schokoladeneis überreicht. Als er sieht, dass Yugi sofort über sein Eis herfällt, kann Atemu gerade noch verhindern laut loszulachen. Ein breites Grinsen kann er aber dennoch nicht mehr unterdrücken, weshalb er sich ebenfalls schnell einen Löffel mit Eis in den Mund schiebt.  
„Hmm.“, ist alles was er hervor bringen kann, als der süße Geschmack der Mango ihm auf der Zunge zergeht.  
„Du hattest recht. Das Eis ist einfach köstlich.“, ergänzt er dann schließlich, nachdem er den fünften Löffel vertilgt hatte. Schüchtern lächelt Yugi ihn daraufhin an und nickt einfach nur zustimmend. 

Schweigend leeren die Beiden ihre Eisbecher, als Atemu nach einer ganzen Weile die Stille zwischen ihnen durchbricht. „Vielen Dank, dass du mich etwas in Domino herumgeführt hast. Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du auch gerne in den nächsten Tagen mal bei mir vorbeikommen. Bist herzlichst eingeladen.“ Als Atemu das Leuchten in Yugis Augen in Verbindung mit dem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck sieht, muss er leicht lächeln.  
„E-Ehrlich? Ja.... Also.... I-Ich würde dich gerne b-besuchen. I-Ich meine, natürlich nur, wenn du das auch willst.“ Zum Ende des Satzes wird Yugi immer leiser, sodass Atemu starke Probleme hat ihn bei den lauten Hintergrundgeräuschen zu verstehen. Doch kann er sich denken, was Yugi zu sagen versucht. „Natürlich, sonst hätte ich es ja nicht angeboten.“, erwidert er mit sanfter Stimme, woraufhin sich ein breites Lächeln auf Yugis Lippen legt, ehe er verlegen den Blick abwendet.  
Ein leises Lachen kann sich Atemu daraufhin nicht mehr  verkneifen, welches jedoch sofort erstickt, als sich Yugis Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig verändert. Beinahe ängstlich blickt dieser auf einen Punkt zu seiner Rechten. Doch kann Atemu nichts erkennen, was für Yugis plötzlichen Gemütswechsel verantwortlich sein könnte. Schnell geht Atemu gedanklich ihr Gespräch durch, ob er vielleicht etwas falsches gesagt hatte. Doch Yugis zitternde Stimme unterbricht ihn in seinem Gedankengang. „E-Entschuldige. I-Ich gehe mal schnell z-zur Toilette.“ Noch ehe Atemu irgendetwas erwidern kann, ist Yugi schon aufgesprungen und um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. 

Nachdem Yugi sich versichert hat, dass der Toilettenraum ansonsten leer ist und sie wirklich ungestört sind, dreht er sich zu Yami um, vermeidet es aber in dessen Augen zu blicken. Hat er sich doch schon beinahe zu Tode erschrocken, als er  zuvor Yamis wütenden Blick gesehen hatte. Tief einatmend wappnet Yugi sich innerlich gegen die erwartete Standpauke, doch als es weiterhin still bleibt, wagt er es seinen Blick zu heben und schaut direkt in das enttäuschte Gesicht Yamis.  
„E-Es tut mir leid Yami. I-Ich konnte ihm einfach nicht absagen, bitte du musst das doch verstehen...“, weil Yugi nicht genau weiß, wie er die ganze Situation nun erklären soll, gestikuliert er wild mit den Armen. Hat er doch genau dies befürchtet, aber ihm hatte keine sinnvolle Lösung einfallen wollen.  
Yami scheint ihn noch immer mit Schweigen strafen zu wollen, da dieser nur seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und Yugi voller Enttäuschen entgegen blickt. Verzweifelt fährt sich Yugi durch die wirren Haare. „Yami....“ Mit einem entschuldigenden Ausdruck in den Augen bittet Yugi stumm um eine Reaktion seitens Yamis.

„E-Es tut mir leid...“, bringt Yugi schließlich nach einer langen Pause erneut hervor. „Ich wollte ja deinen Rat befolgen, aber ich konnte ihm einfach nicht absagen. Er hat sich so gefreut und ich konnte es nicht über mein Herz bringen ihn zu enttäuschen. Außerdem scheint er sehr nett zu sein. Ich glaube nicht, dass...“ _'Du kannst es nicht übers Herz bringen einen Fremden zu enttäuschen, aber mich schon?'_ Yugi zuckt unter dem harschen Tonfall Yamis zusammen und als sich dessen Miene auch noch weiter verfinstert, schrumpft Yugi regelrecht in sich zusammen. Dennoch fasst er seinen ganzen Mut und versucht das Missverständnis zwischen ihnen zu erklären.   
„Nein. Yami, so meinte ich das nicht...“ Doch Yami unterbricht ihn ein weiteres Mal, bevor dieser die Situation richtig stellen konnte. _'Achja? Dann erkläre mir das doch mal.'_ , fordert Yami mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen den Kleineren auf. Erwartend zieht Yami seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe und durchbohrt sein Gegenüber mit seinem scharfen Blick.  
„Yami...“, nicht genau wissend, wie er seine Gefühle verständlich machen soll, bricht er wieder ab. „Ich...“ verzweifelt rauft sich Yugi durch seine Haare. Der Blick Yamis verunsichert ihn dabei nur zusätzlich. „Es tut mir leid und ich weiß, dass du nichts dafür kannst, aber wenn du nicht bei mir bist, fühle ich mich immerzu einsam, sodass es mich nahezu erdrückt. Ich will mich einfach nicht mehr andauernd einsam fühlen, Yami. Und selten war Jemand so nett zu mir, wie Atemu.“ Traurig blickt er in Yamis noch immer wütendes Gesicht. Eigentlich wollte er Yami nicht davon erzählen, weiß er doch zu genau, dass es nicht dessen Schuld ist.  
_'Ach, so ist das....Verzeih, dass ich dir nicht gut genug bin!'_ , die Stimme von Yami trieft nur so von Sarkasmus und Yugi muss sich eingestehen, dass es wohl ein Fehler gewesen ist, das anzusprechen. Dennoch beginnt es nun auch in Yugis Innerem zu brodeln. Wieso kann Yami einfach nicht verstehen, dass er die Einsamkeit nicht mehr länger ertragen kann?  
„Wieso bist du so gegen Atemu? Kannst du nicht verstehen, dass ich einfach nur einen Freund haben möchte?“  
Müde seufzt Yami und lässt seine Hände nun locker zu seinen Seiten fallen, ist ihm der plötzliche Stimmungswandel von Yugi nicht entgangen.  
_'Yugi, das hast du schon so oft gesagt und jedes Mal wurdest du verletzt. Reiche ich dir denn nicht? Ich will dich doch nur beschützen.'_ , versucht er Yugi zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
„Beschützen?! Indem du mich von jedem fernhalten willst? Gib es doch zu, du bist doch nur eifersüchtig, dass Atemu nicht dein Freund werden kann!“ 

Yugi bemerkt, dass er einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht hat, als er Yamis Blick sieht, welcher sich direkt mit einem wütenden Schnauben und ohne ein weiteres Wort auflöst. Erschrocken schlägt er sich die Hände vor den Mund und wünscht sich, seine letzten Worte zurücknehmen zu können. „Yami...?“, flüstert er mit erstickter Stimme und kann es nicht verhindern, dass leichte Tränen in seine Augen treten. Schnell wischt er sie mit dem Ärmel fort und versucht sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug zu beruhigen. Kommt es doch so gut wie nie vor, dass er sich mit Yami stritt.

Einen Blick in den Spiegel und seine leicht geröteten Augen werfend, kann Yugi nicht so recht glauben, dass er gerade mit seinen Worten Yami zutiefst verletzt und damit sogar verscheucht hat. Schuldgefühle rollen über ihn herein und schnüren ihm die Kehle zu. Am liebsten würde er sich sofort bei Yami entschuldigen, allerdings muss er wohl oder übel warten, bis dieser wieder zurückkommt. Einen Schluchzer unterdrückend, tritt er wieder aus dem kleinem Waschraum. Vermutlich wundert sich Atemu schon, wo er so lange bleibt.  
Doch als Yugi sich ihrem Tisch nähert, an dem Atemu geduldig auf ihn wartet, geht er ohne den Blick zu heben an diesen vorbei, schnappt seine Schultasche und nachdem er ein leises „Ich muss los, tut mir leid“ gebrabbelt hat, verlässt er fluchtartig das Café, nicht daran denkend, dass er ja eigentlich noch seine Rechnung bezahlen müsste.

Völlig perplex starrt Atemu auf die Eingangstür des Cafés. Sichtlich irritiert darüber, weshalb Yugi Hals über Kopf davon gestürmt ist. Am liebsten würde er hinterher und fragen, ob etwas passiert sei, doch als er sich schon erhoben hatte, fällt ihm siedend heiß ein, dass er die Rechnung noch bezahlen muss. Muss er ihn wohl Morgen in der Schule darauf ansprechen. Immer noch beunruhigt, lässt er sich dann wieder auf die Bank sinken und winkt einen der Kellner herbei.

Schniefend wischt sich Yugi immer wieder über die Augen, bis er vor dem kleinen Spieleladen steht. So leise wie möglich betritt er das Gebäude durch die Hintertür. Hat er nicht wirklich Lust von einem der Kunden oder seinem Großvater gesehen zu werden. Da die Tür zum Laden aufsteht, ruft er seinem Großvater zu, dass er zuhause sei, bevor er sich in sein Zimmer zurückzieht. 

Schon anhand der Stimme Yugis kann er erkennen, dass wohl etwas vorgefallen ist. Als dieser dann anschließend auch noch in sein Zimmer stürmt, seufzt Sugoroku schwer auf. Wieso fällt es anderen nur so schwer, seinen Enkel besser zu behandeln.

Als Yugi selbst für das Abendessen nicht erscheint, macht er sich doch größere Sorgen und steigt die Treppe zu Yugis Zimmer hinauf. Da aus Yugis Zimmer kein Geräusch kommt, klopft er leise an. „Yugi? Alles in Ordnung? Das Essen ist fertig.“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten öffnet er die Tür und sieht Yugi zusammengesunken auf dem Bett sitzen. Langsam lässt er sich neben ihm aufs Bett sinken und zieht seinen Enkel vorsichtig in eine tröstende Umarmung. Schweigend schmiegt sich Yugi an seinen Großvater, welcher geduldig darauf wartet, dass er sich wieder beruhigt und zu erzählen beginnt.


	4. Entschuldigungen

Niedergeschlagen wacht Yugi am nächsten Morgen auf und bereitet sich mit trägen Bewegungen auf die Schule vor. Yami war gestern Abend nicht mehr aufgetaucht, auch wenn das an sich nicht ungewöhnlich ist, bedrückt es Yugi noch immer, dass er sich noch nicht bei ihm entschuldigen konnte. 

Müde schlurft er die Treppe hinunter zur Küche. Nur mit Mühe kann er sich davon abhalten, sofort wieder unter die Bettdecke zu kriechen, da er gestern kaum ein Auge zu getan hat, in der Hoffnung, Yami würde eventuell doch noch vorbeischauen. 

In der Küche wartet sein Großvater bereits am Esstisch. Aufmerksam mustert er Yugi, weshalb ihm die tiefen Augenringe seines Enkels nicht entgehen. Als sich Yugi ein Gähnen nicht mehr verkneifen kann, stellt Sugoroku ihm eine frisch gebrühte Tasse Kaffee unter die Nase, was dieser nur mit einem Nasenrümpfen beobachtet. Bevorzugt er doch lieber einen süßen Kakao, als den bitteren Geschmack vom Kaffee am Morgen. Doch da er diesen wohl oder übel braucht, um wach bleiben zu können, nimmt er schließlich einen Schluck, gibt dann aber doch noch etwas Milch hinzu, denn anders wird er den Kaffee wohl nicht runter bekommen.

Nachdem Yugi den Kaffee und ein halbes Brötchen vertilgt hat, will er schon aufstehen und den Tisch abräumen, bevor er sich dann auf den Weg zur Schule macht, doch hält ihn sein Großvater auf. „Was hälst du davon, wenn wir heute wieder zu Herrn Shinrai gehen?“ Da sich Sugoroku schon auf starken Widerstand vorbereitet hat, wundert er sich, als Yugi nur gleichgültig die Schultern hebt. Hat er bei dem eher unglücklichen Ende des letzten Treffens doch damit gerechnet, dass sich Yugi stark dagegen auflehnen würde. Der Streit mit Yami scheint ihn wohl ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen zu haben.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort steht Yugi auf und räumt zusammen mit seinem Großvater schweigend den Tisch ab. 

Auf dem Weg zur Schule geht Yugi in Gedanken nochmal das Gespräch durch, mit dem er sich bei Atemu für sein plötzliches Verschwinden entschuldigen will. Zudem ist ihm gestern Abend noch eingefallen, dass er völlig vergessen hat seine Bestellung zu bezahlen und will deshalb noch seine Schuld bei ihm bezahlen. Zwar hat er genau geplant, was er Atemu erzählen will, doch als er sich dem grauen Schulgebäude nähert, macht sich Nervosität in ihm breit. Ob Atemu ihn überhaupt sehen will? Ob er ihn nun hasst? Hofft er doch, dass Atemu ihn nicht gleich von sich stößt, obwohl das Yami wohl zufrieden stellen würde.

Nervös mit den Händen ringend setzt sich Yugi an seinen Sitzplatz und wirft ungeduldige Blicke zu Atemus leeren Platz. Um sich abzulenken geht Yugi ein weiteres Mal gedanklich die Entschuldigung durch, weshalb er zurückschreckt als plötzlich Atemu direkt vor ihm steht.

„Hey Yugi.“, grüßt Atemu mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln. „Alles in Ordnung? Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt, als du gestern so plötzlich abgehauen bist.“ Aufmerksam beobachtet er Yugi, welcher vergeblich nach Worten zu suchen scheint. Ist das doch etwas zu driekt gewesen?  
Da es eine ganze Weile still bleibt, will Atemu ihm schon entgegen kommen und zum Sprechen ansetzen, als sich plötzlich der Ausdruck in Yugis Augen ändert und mit einem Mal unendlich wütend scheint. „Verschwinde! Komm uns nicht nochmal unter die Augen! Wir wollen nichts mit dir zu tun haben!“ Erschrocken weicht Atemu einen Schritt zurück und kann nicht so recht glauben, was er da gehört hat. Diese Worte passen so gar nicht zu dem sonst schüchternen Yugi und unwillkürlich muss Atemu wieder an die Wand beschmierten Wörter denken.  
Durch die laute Stimme Yugis haben sich auch die restlichen Schüler der Klasse zu ihnen umgedreht. Unverständliches Getuschel geht durch die Runde und hin und wieder werden ihnen abwertende Blicke zugeworfen. Unsicher blickt er zu Yugi, der noch immer dieses wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen hat.   
Als Atemu sich endlich aus seiner Starre befreien kann und zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzten will, betritt ihr Lehrer den Raum und bittet alle Schüler auf ihren Platz. Mit einem letzten unsicheren Blick zu Yugi, wendet sich Atemu schließlich ab und begibt sich zu seinem Sitzplatz.

Ungeduldig blickt Yugi immer wieder zu der großen Schuluhr in ihrem Klassenraum. Eher unkonzentriert versucht er dem Unterricht zu folgen, doch seine Schuldgefühle gegenüber Yami sind der Wut gewichen und lenken ihn zunehmend ab. Wie hatte Yami Atemu einfach so anschreien können. Traurig wirft Yugi einen Blick nach hinten zu Atemu, welcher in dem Mathebuch vertieft zu sein scheint. Ob Yami nun wirklich alles kaputt gemacht hatte? Schmerzhaft zieht sich sein Herz zusammen, wenn er daran denkt, wie Atemu ihn angesehen hatte. Dieser Ausruck hatte er bereits schon bei vielen gesehen und hofft nun inständig, dass Atemu ihm verzeihen möge.

Atemu kann einfach nicht verstehen, was da eben geschehen ist. Angestrengt starrt er auf sein Buch, doch versucht er gar nicht erst, die Aufgaben lösen zu wollen, da seine Gedanken immer wieder abschweifen.

Tief in Gedanken versunken, bemerkt Atemu nicht einmal das Läuten der Schulglocke. Erst als einige der Schüler den Klassenraum verlassen, hebt er seinen Blick. Doch bevor er aufstehen kann, kommt Yugi schon auf ihn zu. Zwar scheint dieser nicht mehr wütend, doch weiß Atemu nicht so recht, wie er sich nun verhalten soll.   
Als Yugi nun direkt vor ihm steht, wirkt dieser wieder völlig verunsichert. Auch wenn Atemu der starke Stimmungswandel irritiert, beschließt er dennoch den Anfang zu machen. „Es tut mir leid, Yugi. Ich wollte nicht so aufdringlich sein, wenn du mir nicht erzählen willst, warum du gestern verschwunden bist, musst du das auch nicht.“

Sprachlos starrt Yugi Atemu an, glaubt er doch sich verhört zu haben. Atemu entschuldigt sich bei ihm? „Was? N-Nein! D-Du.... I-Ich meine....Es tut mir leid, ich wollte das vorhin gar nicht sagen.“, nervös blickt er in die rubinroten Augen Atemus, um jede Reaktion von Ablehnung sofort erkennen zu können. „I-Ich hab dir auch das Geld für gestern mitgebracht. Tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so abgehauen bin und du alles bezahlen musstest.“ Schnell legt Yugi die Scheine und ein paar Münzen auf dem Tisch, welche mit einem leisen Klirren zum Liegen kommen. Als er anschließend wieder in Atemus Augen blickt, erfasst ihn eine plötzliche Angst vor Ablehnung, weshalb er ohne auf eine Reaktion Atemus zu warten, fluchtartig aus dem Klassenzimmer stürmt.

Verwirrt blickt Atemu von dem Geld auf und lässt seine Augen zur Tür schweifen, durch die Yugi eben verschwunden ist. Krampfhaft versucht er die einzelnen Puzzleteile in seinem Kopf zusammen zufügen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund will das alles nicht ganz zusammenpassen.   
Tief in Gedanken steht er eine Weile so da, weshalb er stark zurückschreckt, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legt. Leicht dreht sich Atemu zu der Person um und sieht direkt in das Gesicht eines Klassenkameraden. Angestrengt zieht er seine Augenbrauen kraus, doch will ihm dessen Name einfach nicht einfallen. 

„Denk nicht so viel darüber nach. Der Winzling hat sie nicht mehr alle. Bei dem ist so ein Verhalten normal. Am Besten, du hälst dich einfach von dem fern.“ Fassungslos starrt Atemu den schwarzhhaarigen Jungen an und kann nicht so recht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hat. Sein Gegenüber scheint wohl seinen Blick falsch gedeutet zu haben, denn zu Atemus Überraschung stößt er nur ein lautes Lachen aus.   
„Kein Wunder, dass du dich mit dem abgibst, wenn du das noch nicht wusstest.“, fährt er schließlich fort, nachdem er sich halbwegs wieder beruhigt hat. „Lass mich dir eines sagen, der Typ ist ein Spinner und es wäre wirklich besser für dich, wenn du den einfach ignorierst.“ Freundlich lächelt er Atemu zu, bevor er nachdenklich auf Yugis Platz blickt. „Ich verstehe sowieso nicht so ganz was dieser Spinner an unserer Schule verloren hat. Ich meine, wäre der nicht in so 'nem Irrenhaus besser aufgehoben?“, setzt er nach einer kurzen Pause hinterher, ohne die Worte direkt an Atemu gerichtet zu haben.  „Wenn du willst, kannst du dich jederzeit zu uns setzen. Wir sind unten in der Mensa.“, lächelt er Atemu ein letztes Mal an, bevor sich winkend verabschiedet und aus dessen Blickfeld verschwindet.

Noch immer fassungslos kann Atemu nicht glauben, was der Typ da von sich gegeben hat und bemerkt erst jetzt, wie er seine Hände schon beinahe schmerzhaft zu Fäusten geballt hat.  
Eine Weile steht er in dem nun leeren Klassenraum und versucht sich zu beruhigen, doch da ihm das nicht so recht gelingen will, beschließt er kurzerhand zum Direktor zu gehen. 

Noch immer wütend stampft Atemu durch die Schulgänge, als er durch eines der großen Fenster Yugi erblicken kann. Mit gesenktem Blick sitzt dieser auf einer kleinen Mauer am Rande des Schulhofes, doch Atemus Aufmerksamkeit wird von ihm auf die drei großen Gestalten gelenkt, welche mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf den Kleineren herabblicken.   
„Von wegen ignorieren....“, murmelt er zu sich selbst und schlägt ohne zu zögern, die entgegengesetzte Richtung ein, in der sein eigentliches Ziel lag.

Ängstlich starrt Yugi auf sein Schulbrot in seinen Händen und bereut es gerade, dass er nicht an seinen üblichen Platz gegangen ist, an dem er sich meistens in den Pausen aufhält, um ungestört mit Yami reden zu können. Aber da er noch sauer auf Yami ist, wollte er heute einen großen Bogen darum machen, nur hat er sich wohl den falschen Platz ausgesucht.   
Als er sich nähernde Schritte hört und ein Schuhpaar in seinem Blickfeld auftaucht, hebt er seinen Blick, doch traut er sich nicht in dessen Gesichter zu sehen. Reißt dann jedoch erschrocken seine Augen auf, als ihm einer der Kerle grob am Kragen packt und zu sich hinauf zieht, wobei ihm das Brot aus der Hand fällt und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden aufschlägt. Panisch klammert sich Yugi an den Arm, der ihn am Kragen gepackt hat und versucht sich loszureißen, allerdings ohne Erfolg.

„Lass das lieber, Toujou. Ich hab gehört, der Typ soll nicht ganz dicht sein. Solche Irren sind unberechenbar!“, warnt einer der Anderen, wobei sich Yugis Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzieht. Er spürt, wie sich langsam Tränen in seinen Augen bilden, doch wird er mit Sicherheit nicht vor denen in Tränen ausbrechen. Krampfhaft blinzelt er gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an und schluckt den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. Wenn Yami hier wäre, würde er es diesen Idioten zeigen...  
„Mir doch egal!“, schnaubt der Andere zurück und zieht Yugi näher heran, sodass dieser gezwungen ist, in das Gesicht vor ihm zu blicken. Ängstlich starrt Yugi in die tiefschwarzen ausdruckslosen Augen seines Gegenübers und zieht erschrocken die Luft ein, als er die Brandnarbe über dem rechten Auge des Anderen sieht. Unwillkürlich fragt sich Yugi, was der Andere wohl erlebt haben muss, um solch eine Narbe im Gesicht zu haben.  
„Wehe du lässt dich hier noch einmal blicken! Dann kannst du was erleben! Du hast hier nichts verloren!“ Die tiefe Stimme seines Gegenübers lässt Yugi zusammenzucken. Traurig lässt er seinen Kopf wieder sinken und nickt ergeben, auch wenn er die Forderung nicht ganz nachvollziehen kann. Schließlich ist der Schulhof doch für alle Schüler zugänglich.

„Lass ihn sofort runter!“ Erschrocken hebt Yugi bei der bekannten Stimme den Kopf. Ungläubig wandert sein Blick an dem Riesen vor ihm vorbei, bis er tatsächlich Atemu entdeckt.

Wütend stürmt Atemu auf die drei ihm fremden Personen zu, doch als er für einen Augenblick in das leicht lächende Gesicht von Yugi blickt, beruhigt er sich wieder ein kleines Stück und tritt den drei Schülern gelassen gegenüber.   
„Und wer ist der da? Ist das etwa auch ein Irrer?“, wendet sich der Kerl, der noch immer Yugi am Kragen packt zu einem der Anderen. Doch erntet er auf seine Frage lediglich Schulterzucken von den Anderen.   
„Wenn du ihn nicht auf der Stelle runterlässt, lernst du mich besser kennen, als dir lieb ist!“ Die eiskalte Stimme Atemus lassen die zwei hinteren zusammenzucken. „Lass uns von hier verschwinden! Ich glaub', der ist auch irre. Ich will nichts mit denen zu tun haben.“, meckert einer der Hinteren und zieht den Anderen dabei mit sich. Der Letzte, der Yugi inzwischen losgelassen hat, dreht sich kurz schnaubend zu seinen verschwindenden Kumpels um, bevor er wütend auf Atemu zustampft und schließlich direkt vor ihm steht. Hasserfüllt blickt er in die rubinroten Augen und übermittelt Atemu so eine stumme Drohung, die dieser gelassen erwidert.   
Mit einem lauten Schnauben wendet sich der Riese plötzlich ab und stampft wütend davon. Als er aus seiner Sichtweite verschwunden ist, wird Atemus Blick sanfter und eilt zu Yugi, welcher auf dem Boden sitzt und ihn völlig sprachlos anstarrt.  
„Hey, alles in Ordnung bei dir?“ Vorsichtig kniet er sich neben Yugi und mustert ihn genau, auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Verletzungen. Zu seiner Erleichterung scheint dieser aber keine davongetragen zu haben.

Nachdem Atemus Frage schließlich zu dem erstarrten Jungen durchgedrungen ist, nickt dieser zögerlich, bevor er Atemu fragend mustert. „Wieso ha-hast du mir geholfen?“ Noch immer sitzt ihm die Angst im Nacken, welche seinen ganzen Körper und ebenso seine Stimme zittern lässt. Doch als er in Atemus Augen blickt, schafft er es sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen, sodass er sich mit Atemus Hilfe wieder aufrichten kann.

„Wieso sollte ich dir denn nicht helfen? An meiner alten Schule haben die Schüler aus dem dritten Jahrgang auch oft Ärger gemacht, weil sie meinten, ihnen gehöre der gesamte Schulhof.“ Bei dem Gedanken an seine alten Mitschüler kann Atemu nur verständnislos den Kopf schütteln. Doch scheint es an dieser Schule auch nicht anders zu sein.

Eine kurze Weile herrscht Stille zwischen den Beiden, in der Atemu überlegt, wie er den Anderen auf dieses bestimmte Thema ansprechen soll, allerdings unterbricht ein lautes Magenknurren seinen Gedankengang. Grinsend blickt er in das peinlich berührte Gesicht von Yugi, der seinen Blick nun zu Boden richtet. Atemu folgt dessen Blick und bemerkt, dass das Mittagessen des Jungen auf dem dreckigen Boden liegt.   
„Komm mit.“ Entschlossen greift Atemu nach der Hand des Kleineren und zieht ihn mit sich.

Widerstandslos hat sich Yugi von Atemu mitschleifen lassen und sitzt nun wieder nervös inmitten der Menschenmenge in der Mensa. Mit seinen Händen ringend versucht er in seinen Gedanken einen Plan zurecht zu legen, wie er Atemu am Besten von Yami erzählen könnte. Auch wenn es ihm einen Stich versetzt, wenn er daran denkt, dass Atemu danach mit Sicherheit nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben will, hat dieser es dennoch verdient, dass Yugi ihm die Wahrheit erzählt.   
Obwohl er gestern vor Yami angegeben hat, dass Atemu anders ist, als all die Anderen zuvor, plagt ihn dennoch die Unsicherheit. Jedoch hat er einen Entschluss gefasst, welcher nur darin bestärkt wurde, als Atemu ihm zur Hilfe kam, während Yami ihn mit Abwesenheit zu bestrafen scheint.  
Er wird Atemu von Yami erzählen! Doch leider fällt ihm dies alles andere als leicht.

Lächelnd tritt Atemu wieder in sein Blickfeld und überreicht Yugi eine der beiden Plastikverpackungen, die er in der Hand hält. „Für dich. Da dein Essen auf dem Schulhof liegend vermutlich nicht mehr so genießbar ist.“, erklärt Atemu, worauf Yugi ihn nur erstaunt anstarren kann.  
„I-Ich... Das ist wirklich für mich? A-Aber das musst du doch nicht ma-machen.“ Ungläubig starrt Yugi nun auf das kleine Päckchen in seiner Hand und erkennt ein süßes Schokoladenbrötchen darin. Woraufhin sofort seine Augen zu leuchten beginnen.  
„Ja, aber ich habe es dir nicht gekauft, weil ich es musste, sondern weil ich es wollte. Du brauchst mir das Geld doch nicht wiedergeben!“, wift Atemu ncoh schnell ein, als er Yugi in der Tasche wühlen sieht. Wieder wird er aus großen Augen angesehen und kann sich daher nur schwer ein Lachen unterdrücken.

Yugi kann sich nicht erinnern, dass er jemals von Jemand anderen, als seiner Famile ein Geschenk erhalten hat. Zwar ist es nur ein kleines Brötchen, doch allein die Geste lässt ihn glücklich strahlen. „Danke sehr!“, bringt er gerade noch hervor, bevor er das Päckchen aufreißt und sich ein Stücken des luftigen Brötchens in den Mund schiebt.

Nachdem er das Brötchen genüßlich verdrückt hat, blickt er wieder in die rubinroten Augen Atemus. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug sammelt Yugi all seinen Mut zusammen und fasst sich ein Herz, fest entschlossen hier und jetzt die Wahrheit zu erzählen. „A-Atemu..“, jedoch klingt seine Stimme alles andere als entschlossen und zittert vor Nervösität. „Ich mu-muss dir etwas er-erzählen. E-Es ist sehr wichtig.“ Atemu, der ihm still gegenüber sitzt, sieht ihn nun mit einem nachdenklichen Blick an, dem Yugi nicht mehr standhalten kann und sich daher abwenden muss. „I-Ich... A-Also...Es i-ist so, dass i-ich....“, doch weiter kommt er nicht, da ihn der Gong zum Pausenende unterbricht. Mit einem Mal ist sein ganzer Mut verflogen und enttäuscht senkt er seinen Blick zu Boden.

Innerlich verflucht Atemu die nervtötende Schulklingel, wollte er doch wirklich wissen, was Yugi ihm erzählen wollte. Doch als er den nun in sich zusammengesunkenen Yugi sieht, denkt er nicht, dass dieser jetzt noch weiter erzählen wird. Aufmunternd legt er daraufhin eine Hand auf Yugis Schultern. „Lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Wie wäre es, wenn du nach der Schule mit zu mir kommst und es mir dann in aller Ruhe erzählst?“ Aufmerksam beobachtet Atemu, wie Yugi erschrocken aufblickt und ihn fragend mustert. 

„I-Ich soll zu dir nach H-Hause?“, fragt Yugi zur Sicherheit nach, kann er nicht so ganz glauben, was der Andere da vorschlägt. Als Bestätigung schenkt Atemu ihm ein leichtes Nicken.   
Zwar ist Yugi sich nicht sicher, ob er in einer fremden Umgebung den Mut aufbringen kann, doch glaubt er noch weniger hier in der Schule ein zweites Mal den erforderlichen Mut zusammenfinden zu können. Zudem ist da ein unbekanntes Gefühl, das ihn nahezu zum Zustimmen zwingt, da er Atemu gerne in seiner gewohnten Umgebung sehen würde. Dem Gefühl nachgebend hat er schon zum Nicken angesetzt, als ihm einfällt, dass er seinem Großvater zugesagt hatte, heute zu Herrn Shinrai zu gehen.   
Traurig lässt er wieder seinen Blick sinken, um nicht Atemus enttäuschten Blick begegnen zu müssen. „Ich kann heute nicht. T-Tut mir leid.“

Doch hat Atemu genau bemerkt, dass Yugi eigentlich hatte zustimmen wollen. „Ach, macht doch nichts. Wie wäre es dann mit Morgen?“, schlägt Atemu gelassen vor. Als er nun wieder von Yugi lächelnd angesehen wird, kann er sich auch ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht mehr verkneifen.   
„I-Ich würde gerne mit zu dir gehen, w-wenn du nichts dagegen hast.“ „Wenn ich etwas dagegen hätte, würde ich nicht fragen.“ Langsam lässt Atemu seinen Blick durch die mittlerweile leere Mensa wandern. „Ich denke aber wir sollten uns jetzt beeilen, wenn wir nicht zu spät zum Unterricht sein wollen.“

Gut gelaunt steigt Yugi zu seinem Großvater in den Wagen, der nach Schulschluss bereits auf dem Schulparkplatz auf ihn gewartet hat.   
„Hallo Großvater.“ Schmunzelnd beobachtet Sugoroku seinen Enkel, ist es doch schon eine Weile her, dass er diesen so glücklich aus der Schule spazieren gesehen hat. „Hallo Yugi, na wie war denn die Schule?“, fragt er vorsichtig und hofft, dass Yugi von sich aus erzählen würde, ohne dass er groß nachbohren muss.   
„Gut, Jemand hat mich gefragt, ob ich morgen nach der Schule mit zu ihm gehe.“ Plötzlich wieder leicht unsicher blickt er seinen Großvater von der Seite an. „D-Darf ich morgen mit zu ihm nach H-Hause?“ Liebevoll lächelt Sugoroku seinen Enkel an und umfasst die nervös ringenden Hände auf Yugis Schoß. „Natürlich darfst du das. Zu wem willst du denn?“ 

Nun wieder fröhlich schlingt Yugi seine Arme um den Hals seines Großvaters. „Danke! Sein Name ist Atemu. E-Er ist neu an der Schule und sehr nett.“ Dass Atemu noch nicht über ihn Bescheid weiß und dieser der Grund für seinen Streit mit Yami ist, verschweigt er lieber vorerst, würde sein Großvater sich doch bestimmt nur Sorgen machen.

Glücklich, dass Yugi endlich wieder Jemanden gefunden hat, mit dem er sich anfreunden kann, löst sich Sugoroku aus der Umarmung und startet den Wagen, um rechtzeitig zu ihrem Termin erscheinen zu können.

Da er das letzte Mal mit Herrn Shinrai ausgemacht hat, dass er bei der zweiten Sitzung ebenfalls anwesend sein wird, folgt er Yugi in den Behandlungsraum, anstatt, wie üblich, im Wartezimmer zu bleiben. Vorallem da er nicht glaubt, dass Yugi, nach dem katastrophalen Ende der letzten Sitzung, mit Herrn Shinrai alleine sein will.

„Guten Tag, Herr Muto. Yugi.“, begrüßt sie der Therapeut in einem völlig übertriebenen freundlichen Ton, wobei Yugi nur eine Augenbraue hochziehen kann. Doch glaubt Yugi, dass nicht einmal Herr Shinrai seine gute Laune zu zerstören vermag. Nachdem sich Yugi ohne eine Grußerwiderung in dem weichen Polster des Sofas sinken gelassen hat, hört er nach einem erschöpften Seufzer seines Großvaters,wie dieser sich auf einem der Stühle im Hintergrund Platz nimmt.

„Yugi, es tut mir leid, wie es letztes Mal verlaufen ist und hoffe, dass du mir verzeihen kannst.“, wendet sich Herr Shinrai nun an Yugi. Auch wenn Yugi im Moment alles andere als wütend ist, will er dennoch dem Therapeuten nicht so schnell vergeben und diesem eine Lektion erteilen. 

„Na schön, magst du mir vielleicht etwas von dir erzählen?“, versucht Herr Shinrai von Neuem zu beginnen. „Wie war dein Schultag heute?“ Innerlich hofft er, dass Yugi auf irgendwas anspringen wird und er wird nicht enttäuscht, als Yugi bei der zweiten Frage leicht unruhig auf dem Sofa hin und her rutscht.

„Wie sonst auch. Nichts besonderes passiert.“ Zwar weiß Yugi, dass er ein äußerst schlechter Lügner ist und dies scheint auch Herr Shinrai zu bemerken, doch denkt Yugi gar nicht daran diesem Typen von Atemu zu erzählen. Soll dieser doch fürs Erste ein Geheimnis bleiben. Vorallem, da dieser sich ab Morgen vermutlich von ihm abwenden wird. Auf einmal wieder traurig, dass der morgige Tag wahrscheinlich ein Abschied von dem stets freundlichen Atemu bedeutet, sammeln sich erste Tränen in seinen Augen. Selbst Atemu würde sich wahrscheinlich nicht mit so einem Irren, wie ihn abgeben wollen.  
Als Yugi wieder bewusst wird, wo er sich befindet, wischt er sich schnell die Tränen aus den Augen und hofft, dass Niemand etwas gesehen hat.

Natürlich ist Herrn Shinrai der starke Stimmungswechsel aufgefallen, doch wagt er es nicht Yugi darauf anzusprechen. Muss er doch stets auf jedes Wort achtgeben, wenn er das Vertrauen des Jungen noch gewinnen will.

Aufmerksam beobachtet Sugoroku das Geschehen. Auch wenn er etwas erstaunt darüber ist, dass Yugi nichts von Atemu erzählen will, schien er doch zuvor richtig glücklich gewesen zu sein, als er ihm von dem Jungen erzählt hat. Jedoch freut er sich, dass Yugi sich dennoch bereitwillig auf die harmlosen Fragen einlässt. Sodass er etwas erleichtert aufatmen kann, dass es zunächst keinen weiteren Zwischenfall gab, als sie die Stufen Richtung Ausgang der Praxis hinabsteigen.  
Es wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis Yugi dem neuen Therapeuten wirklich Vertrauen entgegenbringen kann. Wird es dem Jungen jedoch vermutlich helfen, Jemanden professionelles an der Seite zu haben, der ihm mit seinen Problemen weiter helfen kann, ist er selbst doch meist schon mit seinem Latein am Ende und kann nicht viel mehr machen, als Yugi zuzuhören und für ihn da zu sein.

Als sie Zuhause ankommen, ist Yugi die Erschöpfung durch den Tag nahezu ins Gesicht geschrieben, weshalb sich Sugoroku nicht wundert, dass der restliche Tag relativ schweigend abläuft. Doch meint er ab und zu ein nervöses Flackern in den Augen seines Enkels zu sehen und hofft inständig, dass dieser Atemu ein anständiger Kerl ist.


	5. Gefühlschaos

Wie jeden Morgen dröhnt das ohrenbetäubende Piepen des Weckers durch Atemus Zimmer. Genervt bringt er diesen mit einem gezielten Schlag zum Verstummen. Noch immer müde dreht er sich wieder auf die andere Seite und vergräbt sein Gesicht in die Kissen, sodass er in kürzester Zeit wieder in Halbschlaf verfällt.   
Doch als er das Geräusch einer zufallenden Tür vernimmt, schreckt er aus dem Bett hoch und sitzt aufrecht im Bett. Fluchend springt er aus dem Bett und stürmt in die Küche, wo ihn seine Mutter müde begrüßt. „Guten Morgen, Mum. Sorry, hab mal wieder verschlafen... Aber setz dich doch schon mal hin.“ Nickend und mit trägen Bewegungen schleppt sich seine Mutter an den Küchentisch und lässt sich erschöpft auf einen der Stühle sinken.

Noch immer im Schlafanzug deckt Atemu den Frühstückstisch. Aus den Augenwinkeln kann er erkennen, dass seine Mutter nur schwer ein herzhaftes Gähnen unterdrücken kann. Nachdem der Tisch fertig gedeckt ist, setzt sich Atemu schmunzelnd seiner Mutter gegenüber. „Anstrengenden Tag gehabt?“, beginnt er in dem Versuch die müde Stille zwischen ihnen zu durchbrechen, doch da seine Mutter nur mit einem erschöpften Nicken antwortet, belässt er es dabei, sodass sie die restliche Zeit schweigend verbringen.

Gähnend richtet Sahirah sich auf und will den Tisch abräumen, doch kommt Atemu ihr zuvor. „Leg dich hin, Mum. Ich mache das schon.“ Lächelnd blickt sie ihren Sohn an. „Danke, mein Schatz. Dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß in der Schule, aber vergiss nicht, dich vorher noch umzuziehen.“ Erschrocken blickt Atemu an sich herunter, bevor er seiner Mutter einen bösen Blick zuwirft, allerdings ist diese schon leise kichernd in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwunden.  
„Das war nur einmal!“, ruft Atemu ihr empört hinterher. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass er diesen Tag niemals aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen kann, da muss sie ihn nicht auch noch ständig daran erinnern. Mit hochrotem Kopf räumt Atemu das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine, ehe er auf die Küchenuhr blickt. Fluchend stürmt er daraufhin in sein Zimmer, um sich für die Schule vorzubereiten.

Nach Luft schnappend steht Atemu schließlich vor dem Schultor und klopft sich gedanklich löblich auf die Schulter, dass er es tatsächlich noch rechtzeitig zum Unterrichtsbeginn geschafft hat. Jedoch fügt er zusätzlich noch eine Notiz hinzu, dass er später dringend den Wecker außerhalb der Reichweite seines Bettes stellen muss.

Innerlich zwiegespalten rutscht Yugi unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum. Einerseits glücklich Atemu näher kennenzulernen, andererseits breitet sich aber auch eine leise Panik in ihm aus, da er heute ebenfalls von Yami erzählen will, weshalb sich Atemu mit größter Wahrscheinlich von ihm abwenden wird. Zudem wird seine Sorge um Yami auch immer größer, hat dieser sich bisher doch noch immer nicht bequemt wieder aufzutauchen, um mit ihm zu reden.  
Alle Gefühle scheinen in seinem Inneren gleichzeitig um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen zu wollen, wobei sie ein totales Chaos hinterlassen und Yugi nun einfach nicht mehr weiß, wie er sich denn jetzt eigentlich fühlen soll.  
Das Ticken des Sekundenzeigers der großen Uhr über der Tafel ertönt unerträglich laut in seinen Ohren wider und zieht ihn förmlich in einen hypnotisierenden Bann. Quälend langsam wandert der Zeiger Millimeter um Millimeter voran. Sowohl erleichtert, als auch genervt, dass die Zeit so schleppend langsam vergeht, starrt Yugi gebannt an die Wanduhr.  
Nur am Rande nimmt er eine Stimme wahr, die ihn wohl dazu auffordert irgendeine Aufgabe zu lösen, doch erscheint es ihm als eine Unmöglichkeit, sich jetzt aus dem Bann befreien zu können.

Nach einer für ihn gefühlten Ewigkeit erwacht Yugi endlich aus seiner Starre. Immer mehr wird ihm bewusst, dass gerade die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm liegt. Sich seine Unsicherheit möglichst nicht anmerken lassend, richtet er seinen fragenden Blick auf die Lehrerin.   
„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie dem Unterricht folgen würden, anstatt in der Weltgeschichte herum zu träumen, Herr Muto?“ Bei dem harschen Tonfall der Lehrerin zuckt Yugi verschreckt zusammen. Als er dann auch noch das Gelächter seiner Klassenkameraden vernimmt, senkt er seinen Blick betreten zu Boden. „Verzeihung, wird nicht nochmal vorkommen.“, murmelt er leise vor sich hin, darum bemüht, das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.   
Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen setzt die Lehrerin den Unterricht nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall fort, jedoch kann Yugi noch immer das Gelächter seiner Mitschüler hören, sodass es ihm beinahe unerträglich in seinen Ohren widerhallt. Panisch schlägt er seine Handflächen auf die Ohren, doch scheint das Gelächter dadurch nur umso lauter zu werden. Er spürt wie sich die Blicke seiner Mitschüler in seinen Rücken bohren, doch als er sich umschaut, scheint ihn Niemand zu beachten. Erstaunt, dass sich außer ihm Niemand an dem ohrenbetäubenden Gelächter stört, fixieren seine Augen wieder das aufgeschlagene Schulbuch auf seinem Tisch. 

Besorgt beobachtet Atemu das Geschehen und bemerkt, auch nachdem der Unterricht wie geplant fortgesetzt wird, dass Yugi sich zunächst die Hände auf die Ohren presst und sich anschließend panisch im Klassenraum umblickt. Vergeblich versucht er den Blick des Anderen einzufangen, um ihn etwas beruhigen zu können, doch scheint dieser ihn gar nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, stellt er erleichtert fest, dass der Unterricht jeden Moment endet und die Lehrerin schon darin übergegangen ist, die Hausaufgaben zu verkünden.

Mit dem Läuten der Schulglocke, atmet Yugi ein wenig erleichtert aus. Schnell springt er auf und stürmt aus dem Klassenraum, die verwirrten Blicke der Lehrerin und der anderen Schüler ignorierend.  
Außer Atem stürmt er in die Schultoilette und ist sehr erleichtert, dass der Raum ansonsten leer ist. Schnell schlüpft er in eine der Kabinen und schließt die Tür ab, ehe er mit tiefen Atemzügen versucht sein schnell schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. Befreit atmet er durch, als er feststellt, dass das Gelächter abgeklungen ist und nun nur noch sein wilder Herzschlag die angenehme Stille durchbricht.

„Ich wette der Winzling rennt jetzt auf die Mädchentoilette und ruft nach seiner Mami.“ , flüstert einer der Mitschüler, in dem Versuch ihn zum Lachen zu bringen, ins Ohr. Den Drang unterdrückend dem Kerl einen Schlag ins Gesicht zu versetzten, wendet Atemu sich vor Wut schnaubend ab und stürmt mit zur Faust geballten Händen aus dem Klassenraum. Fluchend versucht er sich wieder zu beruhigen, da Wut ihm hier wohl kaum weiterhelfen wird. Zum Glück hat er noch sehen können, welche Richtung Yugi in seiner Eile eingeschlagen hat.

Als Yugi das Geräusch der aufgehenden Tür vernimmt, schlägt er sich die Hände vor den Mund, in der Hoffnung sein Schluchzen unterdrücken zu können. Jedoch gelingt ihm das nicht so recht, weshalb die sich nähernden Schritte direkt vor seiner Kabine stehen bleiben.   
„Yugi?“, als er die Stimme Atemus vernimmt, entweicht ihm ein überraschter Schluchzer. Seine Hände nun noch fester auf seinen Mund pressend, hält er seinen Atem an, in der Hoffnung, der Andere möge wieder verschwinden.  
„Yugi, ich weiß, dass du da drin bist. Mach bitte die Tür auf.“ Leicht weicht Yugi vor der energischen Stimme zurück. Wenn er die Tür öffnet, wird Atemu ihn nur ebenfalls auslachen, konnte er doch dem Gelächter seiner Klassenkameraden schon nicht standhalten.

Nach einem wirklich lautstarken Klopfen an der Toilettenkabine, horcht Atemu erstaunt auf, als Yugi die Tür tatsächlich aufschließt. Da die Tür jedoch geschlossen bleibt, öffnet Atemu diese vorsichtig einen Spalt und späht zunächst hindurch.  
An der hintersten Ecke steht Yugi, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Langsam tritt er an den Jungen heran, dessen Körper hin und wieder von einem starken Zittern und leisen Schluchzern erfasst wird. Ohne groß Nachzudenken beugt er sich herunter, schließt den Jungen in eine Umarmung und zieht diesen fest an sich. Deutlich hört Atemu, wie Yugi erschrocken die Luft einzieht und sich verspannt. Doch denkt er gar nicht daran loszulassen.

Überfordert steht Yugi still da und wagt es nicht sich zu rühren. Atemus Reaktion war nicht ganz das, was er erwartet hatte, weshalb er nun sichtlich irritiert in den Armen des Anderen steht, der ihn nur umso fester an sich drückt. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrt er auf den Körper, der nun dicht an seinem steht. Zwar versteht Yugi nicht ganz, weshalb Atemu ihn nun umarmt, zudem weißt er nicht so recht, wie er sich nun verhalten soll, dennoch beruhigt ihn die Nähe des Anderen, sodass er entgegen seiner Erwartung es sogar schafft, sich nach kurzer Zeit in den Armen Atemus zu entspannen. Jedoch traut er sich nicht, die Umarmung zu erwidern.

Zu Atemus Staunen, konnte sich Yugi relativ schnell beruhigen, sodass er die Umarmung löst, nachdem auch die letzten Schluchzer verstummt sind. Besorgt schaut er anschließend in die amethystfarbenen Augen, welche nun von einer leichten Röte geziert sind.

„Hey, alles wieder in Ordnung?“, flüstert Atemu leise, will er doch nicht das Risiko eingehen und Yugi mit einer lauten Stimme verschrecken.   
Erleichtert, dass Niemand in der Zwischenzeit in den Toilettenraum gestürmt ist und sie so noch immer unter sich sind, beobachtet er wie Yugi zaghaft nickt. Lächelnd streicht er durch Yugis Haar, während er sich wieder aufrichtet. Hat er sich doch für die Umarmung etwas kleiner gemacht, um Yugi nicht das Gefühl zu geben, in die Enge getrieben zu werden.  
„Möchtest du hier noch ein Weilchen warten, oder wollen wir wieder hinaus gehen?“, fragt Atemu schließlich und noch immer ist seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Wispern.  
„Ja, lass uns gehen. Ich will was essen.“, flüstert Yugi ebenso leise zurück.

Schweigend lassen sich die Beiden auf der Fensterbank eines leeren Klassenraumes nieder, nachdem sich Atemu ein Brötchen aus der Mensa geholt hatte. Glaubt er doch, dass Yugi im Moment einen eher ruhigeren Ort braucht.   
Er scheint damit richtig gelegen zu haben, da Yugi sich endgültig beruhigt zu haben scheint und nun lächelnd sein Mittagessen verschlingt. Zwar fragt sich Atemu, was den Jungen so erschreckt hat, jedoch entscheidet er sich nicht nachzufragen, sondern wartet lieber, dass Yugi von sich aus zu erzählen beginnt.   
Gedankenverloren beißt er in sein Brötchen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkt, dass Yugi schüchtern zu ihm aufblickt. Mit einem fragenden Ausdruck wendet er sich ihm zu, wodurch Yugi sich wieder blitzartig abwendet.   
„D-Danke.“, ist alles, was Yugi hervorbringen kann. Atemu will schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, hält aber dann doch inne, als er sieht, dass Yugi noch mehr zu sagen hat.  
„D-Darf ich....uhm.... Darf ich trotzdem noch mi-mit zu dir nach Ha-Hause?“  
Irritiert mustert Atemu Yugi ganz genau. Wo kommt das denn jetzt her? „Natürlich. Weshalb sollte ich es mir denn anders überlegt haben?“  
Doch als Antwort erhält er lediglich ein schüchternes Schulterzucken.

Erleichtert, dass Atemu sich nicht abweisend verhält, schafft es Yugi, zwar noch immer mit einem völligen Chaos im Inneren, aber nun sichtlich ruhiger, die restlichen Schulstunden durchzustehen. Doch als er nun, deutlich langsamer als normalerweise, seine Schulsachen in seine Tasche befördert, übernimmt die Nervosität die Oberhand.   
Mit mechanischen Bewegungen schultert er seine Tasche, ehe er sich mit ängstlichem Blick umdreht und Atemu wartend an der Tür entdeckt. Die anderen Mitschüler waren bereits aus dem Raum gestürmt, um in ihr wohlverdientes Wochenende zu stürzen. Yugi jedoch, geht mit jedem Schritt langsamer werdend auf Atemu zu, bis er diesen schließlich wohl oder übel erreicht und neben ihm zum Stehen kommt.   
„Na los, Schnarchnase. Trödle doch nicht so herum.“, lacht Atemu, bevor er nach  Yugis Hand greift und diesen einfach mit sich zieht.

Er weiß nicht wieso, doch lässt er es einfach geschehen, dass Atemu ihn durch die Schulgänge zieht, jedoch ist er um einiges erleichtert, als am Schultor endlich seine Hand losgelassen wird.

Während des ganzen Weges redet Atemu ununterbrochen, doch kann sich Yugi nicht wirklich auf dessen Worte konzentrieren und starrt auf seine panisch ineinander verkrallten Hände. Wenn er nur daran denkt, dass Atemus Eltern ihn wahrscheinlich rauswerfen werden, oder noch schlimmer, dass Atemu ihn selbst rauswirft, nachdem er ihm von Yami erzählt hat, erfasst ihn völlige Panik und würde am liebsten sofort davon laufen. Doch auch wenn er Atemus Worte nicht wirklich verstehen kann, hat dessen Stimme seltsamer Weise eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn, sodass er diesem still folgt, anstatt seinem inneren Drang nachzugeben.

Als Atemu schließlich vor einer kleinen Wohnungstür Halt macht, hält Yugi unwillkürlich den Atem an. Zittern beobachtet er, wie Atemu einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche fischt und die Tür aufschließt. Erschrocken stößt er seinen Atem zischend aus, als Atemu direkt in die dunkle Wohnung tritt. Unsicher, ob er wirklich in die Wohnung will, versucht er ohne groß darüber nachzudenken Atemu zu folgen, doch scheinen seine Beine ihm nicht gehorchen zu wollen, sodass er wie angewurzelt stehen bleibt.

Als Atemu kurz darauf in der Dunkelheit verschwunden ist, blickt sich Yugi panisch um. Zum Umkehren ist es vielleicht doch noch nicht zu spät. Doch noch ehe er den Gedanken zu Ende führen kann, hat Atemu das Licht im Inneren eingeschaltet und gibt einen nun hell erleuchteten Flur preis. Anschließend tritt er wieder zu Yugi, der noch immer vor der Tür steht. Bevor Yugi sich auch nur wehren kann, hat Atemu einen Arm um seine Schultern gelegt und ihn einfach ins Innere geschoben.   
„Meine Mutter schläft wahrscheinlich noch, da sie zurzeit Nachtschicht hat. Also sollten wir zunächst etwas leiser sein.“, erklärt Atemu und legt zur Verdeutlichung anschließend einen Finger auf seine geschlossenen Lippen. Um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hat, nickt Yugi vorsichtig, fast schon froh, dass er Atemus Mutter noch nicht begegnen muss.

Leise schließt Atemu die Tür hinter Yugi und schiebt ihn den Flur entlang in einen der Räume, der sich als Küche rausstellt. Schnell gibt er Yugi zu verstehen hier zu warten, da er sich wohl umziehen will.  
Ein wenig erleichtert, dass dieser Raum im Gegensatz zu dem dunklen Flur durch mehrere Fenster hell beleuchtet wird, nimmt er auf einem der Stühle Platz. Die Küche unterscheidet sich nicht groß von ihrer eigenen Zuhause, nur das sie etwas kleiner ist, dennoch macht ihn die unbekannte Umgebung nervös.  
Um so größer ist die Erleichterung, als Atemu endlich wieder in den Raum tritt. Die blaue Schuluniform ist einem weißen ärmellosen Shirt und einer hellblauen Jeans gewichen. Verwirrt starrt Yugi auf die bronzene Haut des Anderen, die durch seine Alltagskleidung mehr als sonst preisgegeben wird und ihm erst jetzt richtig aufzufallen scheint. Woher Atemu wohl eigentlich stammt? Ob er ihn einfach danach fragen soll? Kurz öffnet er seinen Mund, doch schließt ihn sofort wieder. Nein, Atemu wäre doch sicher nur von seiner Fragerei genervt.

Fragend erwidert Atemu den verwirrten Blick Yugis, der so aussieht, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen. Schmunzelnd sieht er aus einem der Fenster. „Also... was würdest du denn gerne essen, Yugi?“  
„I-Ich? Uhm...Ich weiß nicht, mir egal.“, murmelt Yugi leise und viel zu schnell vor sich hin und scheint seine Bitte von zuvor wohl etwas zu ernst zu nehmen.   
„Nagut, was hältst du dann von einer Gemüsesuppe?“, fragend blickt er Yugi in die Augen, wobei er leise lachen muss da er als Antwort nur ein stilles Nicken erhält.

Daraufhin beginnt Atemu wild durch die Küche zu wuseln und verschiedene Sachen zusammen zu sammeln. Ein wenig verloren bleibt Yugi auf seinem Platz sitzen, stellt sich dann aber doch schweigend neben Atemu, der nun an der Arbeitsfläche das Gemüse schneidet. Es ist ihm mehr als unangenehm, dass Atemu ihn einfach stehen lässt, da er am liebsten helfen würde, jedoch fürchtet er sich davor mehr als nötig zu sagen, da er Atemus Mutter ja aufwecken könnte. Daher entscheidet er sich schweigend stehen zu bleiben, bis Atemu ihm eine Aufgabe gibt.   
Zum Glück dauert es auch nicht lange, bis Atemu sich ihm zu wendet. „Willst du helfen?“ Wieder wagt Yugi nicht mehr, als ein stummes Nicken. „Gut, dann hilf mir doch das Gemüse zu schneiden, aber du darfst ruhig mit mir reden.“, lacht Atemu, während er ihm die Sachen zuschiebt und sie gemeinsam das Essen vorbereiten.

Ein angenehmer Duft steigt ihm in die Nase, als er seinen Kopf über die kochende Suppe beugt. Yugi hat bereits eine kleine Geschmacksprobe gemacht und muss zugeben, dass Atemu wirklich gut kochen kann. Jedoch hat er dabei ziemlich viel Lärm verursacht, weshalb Yugi sich wundert, dass seine Mutter dadurch nicht aufgewacht zu sein scheint.  
Da die Suppe noch einige Zeit köcheln muss, haben sie es sich auf den Küchenstühlen bequem gemacht.  
Die Nervosität hat sich während des Kochens im Zaum gehalten, jedoch kommt sie nun wieder zum Vorschein. Viele Fragen schwirren in Yugis Kopf, die er gern Atemu stellen würde, doch kann er sich einfach nicht überwinden. Zudem überlegt er sich noch immer, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre, um von Yami zu erzählen. Dass er diesen Zeitpunkt am liebsten in ferner Zukunft sehen will, ignoriert er gekonnt.

Letztendlich reißt sich Yugi zusammen und stellt die erste Frage, die ihn in den Sinn kommt. Schließlich will er doch Atemu näher kennenlernen. „Wo-Wohnst d-du schon i-immer hier in Ja-Japan?“ Innerlich fluchend, dass seine Stimme wieder viel zu zittrig klingt, wendet er seinen Blick zu Boden. Hat er doch Angst, dass er Atemu mit der Frage zu Nahe getreten ist, oder er gar nicht darüber reden will.   
„Hm, also...Ich wohne schon mein ganzes Leben in Japan, aber meine Eltern kommen ursprünglich aus Ägypten, jedoch sind sie kurz vor meiner Geburt nach Japan gezogen.“, antwortet Atemu, entgegen seiner Befürchtung, durchaus freundlich. „Und du, Yugi?“, erwidert dieser schließlich die Frage. 

„I-Ich auch. Ich habe früher bei meinen Eltern gewohnt, aber wohne jetzt schon länger bei meinem Großvater.“ Im ersten Moment will Atemu weiter nachforschen, doch als er den traurigen Gesichtsausdruck sieht, hält er sich lieber zurück und lenkt das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung. „Was machst du denn so in deiner Freizeit, Yugi?“  
„Am liebsten spiele ich Spiele mit meinem Großvater.“, erklärt dieser ohne groß darüber nachdenken zu müssen.   
„Was denn für Spiele?“, forscht Atemu nach und schenkt Yugi dabei ein interessiertes Lächeln.  
„Alles Mögliche, weißt du mein Großvater besitzt einen Spieleladen und die Wochenenden verbringen wir meistens damit einige der Spiele auszuprobieren.“ Bevor Atemu auch nur etwas erwidern kann, sprudelt es plötzlich geradezu aus Yugi heraus. Erstaunt über Yugis Redefluss, hört er aufmerksam der Auflistung verschiedenster Spiele und ihren Regeln zu, obwohl er mit den meisten Namen überhaupt nichts anfangen kann.

Zu seinem Unmut wird Yugi durch die aufgehende Tür unterbrochen, als seine Mutter in die Küche tritt. „Hallo Jungs“, grüßt sie und steuert direkt auf Yugi zu. „Und du musst Yugi sein, freut mich dich kennenzulernen.“ Liebevoll wuschelt sie daraufhin durch Yugis Haar, der dies mit weit aufgerissenen Augen geschehen lässt, vermutlich ist er gerade zu überfordert, um sich dagegen wehren zu können. Vielleicht hätte er seine Mutter beten sollen, vorsichtiger mit Yugi umzugehen, oder zumindest hätte er Yugi vorwarnen können.

Noch immer leicht geschockt beobachtet Yugi, wie Atemus Mutter wieder von ihm ablässt und etwas zurücktritt. „Ich bin Sahirah, freut mich dich kennenzulernen.“ Ihre liebevolle Art erinnert ihn ein wenig an seine eigenen Eltern. Schnell schüttelt er diesen Gedanken ab und blickt Sahirah freundlich an, jedoch bringt er nichts weiter als ein leichtes Nicken zur Bestätigung hervor.   
Ebenso wie Atemus, ist ihre Haut leicht gebräunt, welche durch ihr helles Kleid stark hervorsticht. Ihre schwarzen Haare hat sie zu einem hohen Zopf gebunden, der jedoch nicht verhindert, dass ihre langen Locken auf die Schultern fallen.  
„Du kommst genau richtig. Das Essen müsste eigentlich jederzeit fertig sein.“, wirft Atemu dazwischen, während er sich erhebt und zum Herd tritt, um die Suppe auf drei Schüsseln aufzuteilen.

„So, Yugi dann erzähl mal was von dir.“, fordert Sahirah ihn auf, nachdem sie ihre Schüsseln geleert hatten. Nervös wirft Yugi Atemu einen unsicheren Blick zu, der diesen lächelnd und mit einem leichten Nicken erwidert.  
„U-Uhm... d-da gibt es n-nichts bes-besonderes.“, bringt er schließlich zitternd hervor. Ist es ihm doch mehr als unangenehm über sich zu sprechen und hofft, dass Sahirah ihn nicht ausfragen wird.  
„Na, das glaube ich nicht. Wie habt ihr euch denn kennengelernt?“ Nervös blickt Yugi in seine leere Suppenschüssel, wodurch ihm der böse Blick, den Atemu seiner Mutter zuwirft, entgeht.   
„I-Im Sekretariat.“, absichtlich geht er nicht genauer darauf ein, will er doch nicht auch nur im Ansatz einen schlechten Eindruck machen, indem er erzählt, warum er dort gewesen ist. Zu seinem Glück fragt Sahirah auch nicht weiter nach, sodass er wieder seinen Blick hebt, als er aber auf ihre rubinroten Augen trifft, wendet er sich schnell wieder ab und vermeidet es ihr erneut in die Augen zu sehen.

„Mum, es ist schon ziemlich spät, musst du nicht langsam los?“, fragt Atemu, obwohl seine Mutter noch ein paar Minuten Zeit hätte, um sie dezent darauf hinzuweisen, Yugi nicht so auszufragen. Scheint es diesem doch mehr als unangenehm zu sein. Zwar wirft sie ihm einen enttäuschten Blick zu, doch stimmt schließlich zu. „Na schön, dann werde ich mich mal auf den Weg machen. Viel Spaß euch beiden noch. Ach, und Yugi? Du kannst gerne auch hier übernachten.“, ruft sie den Beiden noch zu, bevor sie aus der Küche verschwindet.   
Unsicher wirft Atemu einen Blick zu Yugi und muss erschrocken feststellen, dass dieser kreidebleich geworden ist und nun panisch vom Stuhl aufspringt.

„I-Ich mu-muss jetzt nach H-Hause, tut mir leid!“, er weiß nicht genau wieso, aber die Aufforderung hier auch über Nacht zu bleiben, jagt ihm höllische Angst ein.  
„Ach Yugi. Du musst hier doch nicht übernachten. Das hat sie nur so dahin gesagt. Aber du kannst ruhig noch eine Weile bleiben. Wenn du willst, bringe ich dich nachher auch nach Hause.“, schlägt Atemu vor, in der Hoffnung Yugi damit ein wenig beruhigen zu können. Unsicher schielt Yugi zu Atemu hinüber, ob er das wirklich ernst meint und nickt dann schließlich, als er kein Anzeichen einer Lüge entdecken kann. „I-In O-Ordnung...Da-Dann werde ich wohl noch ein bisschen bleiben...“  
Etwas ruhiger lässt sich Yugi wieder auf den Küchenstuhl sinken. Schweigend sitzen sie sich eine Zeit lang gegenüber, in der Yugi auf seine nervös ringenden Hände starrt und weiß einfach nicht, wie er die Stille durchbrechen soll.

Atemu sieht genau wie schwer es Yugi fällt an ihr Gespräch gestern in der Schule anzuknüpfen. Zwar will er ihm den Gesprächseinstieg möglichst erleichtern, doch weiß er beim besten Willen nicht wie. Doch als ihm das Gespräch mit seiner Mutter heute Morgen wieder in den Sinn kommt, glaubt er zu wissen, wie er Yugi helfen könnte. Es ist nur eine Vermutung, aber vielleicht hilft es ihm ja, wenn Atemu zunächst selbst ein Geheimnis von sich preis gibt. Vorsichtig lehnt er sich über den Tisch, um Yugi etwas Näher zu sein und deutet diesem ebenfalls etwas näher zu kommen. Kurz zögert Yugi, doch überwindet er sich schließlich ebenfalls vorzubeugen.   
„Ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis“, flüstert er, während er sich eine Hand an die Wange legt, so als würde er ihr Gespräch von ungewollten Zuhörern schützen wollen. „Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du nicht lachen wirst. Außer meiner Mutter weiß es nur noch ein alter Freund von mir.“ Erwartungsvoll blickt er in Yugis Gesicht, der ihn zunächst verwirrt mustert, aber dann doch zögerlich zustimmt.  
„Also, ich verschlafe des Öfteren mal gerne und gerate dann das ein oder andere Mal etwas in morgendlichen Stress. Als ich noch an meiner alten Schule war, ist es mir sogar tatsächlich passiert, dass ich dadurch noch halb im Schlafanzug zur Schule marschiert bin. Aber zum Glück hat mein alter Freund mich vor der Schule abgefangen und mich dezent auf meinen Kleidungsstil hingewiesen. Zwar konnte ich so einer größeren Schmach entgehen, da ich noch einmal Kehrt gemacht habe, um mich umzuziehen, sodass ich nur etwas zu spät zum Unterricht erschienen bin. Jedoch hat mich dafür mein alter Freund damals den ganzen Tag über ausgelacht und sich nicht mehr beruhigen können...“

Aufmerksam folgt Yugi den Worten Atemus und muss dabei wirklich aufpassen, dass er sein Versprechen nicht bricht, indem er laut loslacht. Allerdings muss er dennoch grinsen, jedoch ist der Grund ein Anderer. Genau verstehen kann er es nicht, aber es macht ihn unglaublich glücklich, dass Atemu ihm so ein Geheimnis erzählt hat. Atemu scheint ihm zu vertrauen und er will ihn das keinesfalls bereuen lassen. Schnell fasst er all seinen Mut zusammen, bevor er es sich anders überlegt und aus der Wohnung stürmt. „Atemu! Ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen!“, stößt er etwas lauter als beabsichtigt aus, ohne auch nur im Geringsten auf Atemus Erzählung zuvor einzugehen. „A-Also... I-Ich....D-Du  hast doch sicher schon bemerkt, dass ich etwas a-anders bin, als die Anderen...“ schüchtern blickt er wieder zu Atemu auf, da er seinen Blick wieder ohne es zu bemerken gesenkt hatte. Verzweifelt versucht er etwas in Atemus Blick zu erkennen, doch weiß Yugi diesen nicht genau zu deuten.

„Anders zu sein hat doch etwas Gutes an sich.“, durchbricht Atemu die kleine Pause, die Yugi entstehen lassen hat. Unsicher mustert er jede Regung in Atemus Gesicht. Meint er das wirklich ernst?  
„F-Findest du?“, entscheidet sich Yugi dann doch nachzufragen, da er keine Anzeichen einer Lüge oder Spott sehen kann.  
„Ja, das finde ich.“, erwidert Atemu und bei der durchdringenden Stimme muss Yugi schwer schlucken, bevor er weitererzählt. „Also gut. Ich habe einen wirklich guten Freund, dem ich voll und ganz vertrauen kann. E-Er heißt Yami. Manchmal stellt er Unfug an und ist etwas unhöflich, aber im Grunde ist er sehr nett und will mich eigentlich nur beschützen.“ Für einen kurzen Augenblick wendet er seinen Blick zu Boden, nur um ihn im nächsten Moment wieder zu heben, will er Atemu dabei doch in die Augen sehen.

„Niemand außer mir kann ihn sehen...“, fährt er schließlich nach einer langen stillen Pause fort, dabei ist seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Hauch. Hektisch wandern seine Augen über das Gesicht Atemus. Hat er es nicht gehört? Soll er es noch einmal sagen? Nervös wandert sein Blick wieder auf seine miteinander ringenden Hände. Nein, noch einmal würde er es nicht schaffen. Er weiß nicht genau, wie er Atemus Blick von eben deuten soll. Ist es Abscheu? Oder Unglaube? Schnell schiebt er den Gedanken beiseite, da er ansonsten wohl seinen Mut zum Weitererzählen verlieren würde.  
„Viele meiden mich deshalb. Nennen mich Spinner oder schlimmeres. Vermutlich, weil es der Wahrheit entspricht. U-Und wenn du jetzt auch nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst, kann ich das auch vollkommen verstehen. Ich würde wahrscheinlich auch nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollen...“, murmelt er zum Schluss zunehmend leiser werdend und viel zu schnell vor sich hin. Er gibt sich große Mühe die Traurigkeit aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, will er es Atemu doch nicht übel nehmen, wenn er sich jetzt abwendet, aber einen Stich im Herzen hinterlässt es wohl dennoch.

Erschrocken blickt Yugi auf, als Atemu sich plötzlich ohne ein Wort erhebt. Schnell richtet sich auch Yugi auf, da er sich schon denken kann, dass Atemu ihn nun rauswerfen wird. Aber entgegen seiner Erwartung geht Atemu auf ihn zu und schließt ihn fest in die Arme.  
Schockiert und mehr als sprachlos steht Yugi da und wagt es nicht sich zu rühren. Verwirrt blickt er auf Atemu, der ihn erneut mit seiner Handlung völlig verwirrt.  
„B-Bist du mir denn nicht böse?“  
Er spürt, wie Atemu den Kopf, den er auf seiner Schulter abgelegt hat, wild schüttelt und Yugi nun noch enger an sich zieht. „Nein! Ich bin dir ganz sicher nicht böse. Du kannst mir jederzeit alles erzählen, ich werde dir immer zuhören, ja? Und es würde mich auch sehr freuen, wenn du mich ebenfalls als einen Freund sehen würdest.“  
„W-Wirklich?“, flüstert er so leise, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, ob Atemu es überhaupt verstehen kann, auch wenn dieser so nah bei ihm steht. Ungläubig starrt er an Atemu vorbei. Kann er doch nicht ganz glauben, was hier gerade geschieht. Ohne, dass er es verhindern kann, steigen ihm die Tränen in die Augen und ganz automatisch legt auch er seine Arme auf Atemus Rücken.  
„Danke...“, wispert er genauso leise wie zuvor und ein kleines Lächeln schleicht sich auf Yugis Lippen. Er ist unglaublich erleichtert und froh, dass Atemu ihn nicht von sich gestoßen hat.   
Atemu wird sein Vertrauen nicht mit Füßen treten, das kann nun nicht einmal Yami jetzt mehr bestreiten!

Ein unterdrücktes Schniefen lässt Atemu die Umarmung lösen. Erschrocken mustert er Yugi, dem immer mehr Tränen über die Wangen laufen. „Du weinst ja! Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Lächelnd nickt Yugi und wischt sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht. Selbst etwas unsicher streicht er Yugi durch die wirren Haare, denn er muss zugeben, dass er das Ganze selbst erst einmal  verarbeiten muss. Natürlich meint er ernst, was er eben gesagt hat und will Yugi möglichst unterstützen, doch zunächst muss er erst einmal richtig begreifen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat. Am Besten redet er später mal mit seiner Mutter darüber. Sie hat meistens für alles einen Rat.

Am liebsten will Yugi sofort Yami und seinem Großvater davon erzählen. Zudem fühlt er sich plötzlich extrem erschöpft. Er kann noch immer nicht so recht glauben, dass Atemu nicht wütend geworden ist. Gerne würde er noch jetzt noch etwas länger Zeit mit Atemu verbringen, doch ist der Drang nach Hause zu gehen momentan einfach zu groß. „D-Darf ich jetzt nach H-Hause gehen?“, fragt er sicherhaltshalber nach, da Atemu ihn zwar losgelassen hat, aber dieser noch immer dicht bei ihm steht und er sich nun leicht in die Ecke gedrängt fühlt.  
„Natürlich! Du darfst doch gehen, wenn du möchtest. Du musst doch nicht fragen..“, lacht Atemu und tritt dabei ein paar Schritte zurück, sodass Yugi etwas erleichtert aufatmen kann. „Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?“  
„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Der Weg ist ja nicht so weit und dunkel ist auch noch nicht.“, erwidert Yugi, will er Atemus Freundlichkeit doch nicht schon überstrapazieren.  
Dennoch begleitet er Yugi bis zur Tür, wo er schnell seine Tasche schultert und die Tür öffnet. Dreht sich dann aber noch mal um, um sich für alles zu bedanken und zu verabschieden. Doch noch ehe er etwas sagen kann, zieht Atemu ihn erneut in eine Umarmung. „Danke, dass du mir das erzählt hast. Du kannst mir vertrauen, ja?“ Nickend legt auch Yugi seine Arme um den Anderen. Zwar versteht er nicht, wieso sich Atemu bei ihm bedankt, doch breitet sich mit einem Mal ein unbekanntes wohliges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend aus. „Ich da-danke dir, Atemu. Bis M-Montag dann.“  
„Bis Montag.“, damit löst Atemu die Umarmung und lächelt ihm liebevoll entgegen.   
Schnell dreht sich Yugi um und stürmt mit einem nicht verschwinden wollenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht durch die Straßen.


	6. Überlegungen

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wacht Yugi am Samstag Morgen auf. Schnell zieht er seine Alltagskleidung an und stürmt nach unten in die Küche. Da er gestern seinen Großvater tief schlafend auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer vorgefunden hat und er ihn daher nicht wecken wollte, hat Yugi ihm bisher noch nichts über den gestrigen Tag erzählen können. Umso größer ist nun der Drang endlich alles erzählen zu können.  
Sein Lächeln wird sogar noch um einiges breiter, als ihm der Duft von frischen Pfannkuchen in die Nase steigt.

Besorgt dreht sich Sugoroku zur Tür um, als er Yugis Schritte vernimmt. Unglücklicherweise ist er gestern nach dem langen Arbeitstag einfach eingeschlafen, obwohl er eigentlich für Yugi da sein wollte, wenn dieser nach Hause kommt. Dass Yugi ihn nicht aufgeweckt hat, bereitet ihm nur noch zusätzliche Sorge. Ob das Treffen schlecht ausgegangen ist und er sich deshalb sofort in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hat?  
Schnell stellt er einen Teller mit Pfannkuchen und einer extra Portion Schokoladensauce an Yugis Platz, um ihn damit im schlimmsten Fall zumindest etwas aufmuntern zu können. Doch als dieser schließlich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln in die Küche tritt, verfliegt jegliche Sorge. Erstaunt mustert er seinen Enkel, welcher ihn fröhlich begrüßt und sich mit funkelnden Augen an den Tisch setzt.   
„Guten Morgen, mein Junge. Gut geschlafen?“, fragt Sugoroku, der sich nun ebenfalls mit einem Teller zu Yugi an den Tisch setzt.

„Ja, das habe ich! Und du Großvater?“, erwidert Yugi höflich die Frage, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht abwarten kann ihm von Atemu zu erzählen.   
„Ja, ich auch. Nur habe ich leider einen etwas steifen Rücken, da ich auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen bin. Du hättest mich gestern Abend ruhig wecken können, Yugi.“   
Leicht entschuldigend blickt Yugi von seinem lecker duftenden Pfannkuchen auf. „Tut mir leid Großvater, aber du sahst so müde aus, da wollte ich dich ungern wecken.“, gibt Yugi leicht schuldbewusst zu. 

„Naja, ist nicht weiter wichtig.“, winkt Sugoroku schnell ab, da er nun wirklich neugierig ist, weshalb Yugi bis über beide Ohren grinst. „Dann erzähl doch mal, wie war denn dein Treffen gestern?“  
„Super! A-Atemu hat eine echt leckere Suppe gekocht und ich habe ihm dabei ein wenig geholfen. Er kann richtig gut kochen, Großvater! Außerdem war er sehr nett, sodass ich wirklich etwas Spaß hatte!“ Nur schwer kann Sugoroku ein leises Lachen unterdrücken, als Yugi von diesem Atemu zu schwärmen beginnt. „Und das Beste ist, dass er von Yami weiß und überhaupt nicht böse war!“, fügt Yugi dann schließlich noch hinzu, was nun selbst Sugoroku zum Staunen bringt.   
„Das hört sich doch wunderbar an.“, kurz mustert er seinen Enkel, doch entscheidet sich dann schließlich dafür einen Schritt weiterzugehen. „Du hast mich richtig neugierig gemacht.“, gibt er leise lachend zu. „Würdest du dann diesen Atemu auch mal zu uns einladen, damit ich ihn auch kennenlernen kann?“ Aufmerksam beobachtet er jede Regung seines Enkels. Weiß er doch, dass es Yugi vermutlich einiges an Überwindung kosten wird auf diesen Vorschlag einzugehen. Dennoch hofft er, dass Yugi zustimmen wird, denn auch wenn er von diesem Jungen in so hohen Tönen spricht, will er sich lieber selbst vergewissern, nicht dass er Yugi später wieder aus seiner Depression holen muss. Nicht nur, dass es sein Herz brechen würde, seinen Enkel nach langer Zeit wieder todtraurig zu sehen, vermutlich würde Yami dann auch wieder durchdrehen. Ist es in den letzten Jahren doch verhältnismäßig ruhig gewesen.

Da sein Enkel sich nicht wirklich dazu äußern zu wollen scheint und seinen Blick stur auf seinen Teller richtet, schlägt er schließlich seine Idee vor, die er sich eben in den Kopf gesetzt hat. „Was hältst du denn davon, wenn du ihn nächste Woche zu deinem Geburtstag einlädst?“ Er selbst hält dies für eine sehr gute Idee, hat Yugi doch schon seit längerem  Niemanden mehr zu seinem Geburtstag eingeladen, sodass ein wenig Gesellschaft vermutlich gar nicht so schlecht wäre. Außerdem hat er dann zahlreiche Möglichkeiten diesen Atemu selbst genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Jedoch scheint Yugi seine Ansichten nicht ganz zu teilen, da dieser ihn nun mit einem traurigen Schimmer in den Augen ansieht.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine so gute Idee ist.“, gibt Yugi schließlich seine Bedenken zu. „Atemu hat sicher keine Lust mich zu besuchen...“ Auch wenn dies nicht der einzige Grund ist, weshalb er Atemu nicht einladen will, verschweigt er lieber seine restlichen Sorgen. Glaubt er doch nicht wirklich, dass sein Großvater das verstehen würde.  
„Das kannst du nur wissen, wenn du ihn gefragt hast.“, entgegnet ihm sein Großvater, in dem Versuch ihn etwas aufzumuntern, während er über den Tisch nach Yugi Hand greift. Darauf weiß er nichts zu erwidern und lässt daher still seinen besorgten Blick weiter über die hellen Küchenfliesen wandern. Dennoch scheint sein Großvater ihm seine wirklichen Bedenken anzusehen.  
„Ist es wegen Yami?“, auch wenn er bemüht ist, seine Stimme sanft klingen zu lassen, kann Yugi dennoch den leicht tadelnden Unterton hinaushören.  
„N-Nein...“, versucht sich Yugi aus der Situation zu retten, doch weicht er dabei so offensichtlich dem Blick seines Großvaters aus, dass dieser nicht umhin kommt, die Lüge direkt zu durchschauen.   
„Lüg mich bitte nicht an, Yugi. Das hatten wir doch schon zur Genüge.“, bittet sein Großvater, während er Yugi mit einem lauten Seufzer und besorgter Miene mustert.  
Ertappt senkt Yugi seinen Blick zu Boden, während ihm leicht die Hitze in die Wangen schießt. Eigentlich will er seinen Großvater nicht mehr anlügen, da er sich bisher meistens verständnisvoll gegenüber Yami verhalten hat.   
„Ja, du hast recht. E-Es ist so, dass Yami Atemu gar nicht leiden kann...“, gibt er nach einer kurzen Stille schließlich zu, als er dem tadelnden Blick seines Großvaters nicht mehr standhalten kann. Um eine ehrliche Antwort wäre er ohnehin nicht mehr herum gekommen.

„Und wegen Yami willst du jetzt darauf verzichten Atemu zu deinem Geburtstag einzuladen?“ Mit einem lauten Knarren erhebt sich Sugoroku von dem alten Küchenstuhl und umrundet den kleinen Tisch. Innerlich seufzend geht er neben Yugi leicht in die Hocke, sodass er mit seinem noch sitzenden Enkel auf Augenhöhe ist. Sanft legt er eine Hand auf Yugis Schulter und blickt ihn lächelnd an. „Yugi, du solltest auch mal an dich denken und nicht immer nur an Yami.“

Auch, wenn Yugi weiß, dass sein Großvater es nur gut meint, nervt es ihn, dass sein Großvater ihn manchmal einfach nicht verstehen kann. Er denkt doch ohnehin schon die meiste Zeit nur an seine eigenen Gefühle und belastet auch noch Yami mit seinen lächerlichen Problemen, dabei wollte er doch immer für Yami da sein...  
„Das kann ich nicht Großvater! Yami ist mir doch wichtig! Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach übergehen und seine Meinung ignorieren!“, erklärt Yugi leicht aufgebracht.  
„Na, schön“, seufzt Sugoroku. „Dann werde ich mal Herrn Shinrai anrufen, ob wir die Termine bei Montags und Donnerstags belassen können, dann kannst du am Besten mit ihm darüber nochmal reden. Aber versprich mir, dass du wenigstens versuchst mit Yami darüber zu reden.“  
Seufzend gibt Yugi sich schließlich geschlagen und nickt ergeben, damit sein Großvater ihn nicht weiterhin damit nervt.

Nachdem sie den Tisch abgeräumt haben, hat sich Yugi wieder etwas beruhigt, sodass er nun fröhlich die neusten Spiele aus ihrem Laden durchsucht, während es sich sein Großvater in dem angrenzenden Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa gemütlich macht. Mit seinem Fund zufrieden kehrt Yugi schließlich zurück und bereitet in Windeseile das Spiel auf dem kleinen Couchtisch aus. Dabei wird er von dem grinsenden Sugoroku beobachtet, während Yugi anschließend voller Elan die Spielregeln durchgeht.  
Auch wenn er den Ablauf zur Genüge kennt, ist es doch immer wieder amüsant zu beobachten, wie eifrig Yugi bei der Sache ist und er sich wieder einmal in seiner Entscheidung bestätigt fühlt, den Spieleladen auch Samstags über geschlossen zu halten. Hat er doch, nachdem sein Enkel zu ihm gezogen ist, relativ früh bemerkt, dass er sich mehr Zeit für den Jungen nehmen sollte, auch wenn sie das Geld gut gebrauchen könnten.

Die Zeit vergeht und Sugoroku glaubt noch immer keinen wirklichen Überblick über die vielen Spielregeln zu haben, während Yugi eine komplexe Strategie nach der anderen ausspielt. Erneut muss er sich geschlagen geben, als Yugi fröhlich lachend den Sieg an sich reißt.   
Obwohl eigentlich schon längst Zeit für das Mittagessen wäre, beschließt Yugi, noch eine Runde spielen zu wollen, sodass sich Sugoroku nach einem bittenden Blick, geschlagen gibt und sie zu einer fünften Runde ansetzen.

Endlich scheint auch Sugoroku hinter die Regeln des Spiels zu blicken und es sieht zugegebener Maßen dieses Mal auch gar nicht allzu schlecht für ihn aus, als Yugi plötzlich ruckartig aufspringt und dabei einige der Spielsteine umwirft. „Yami!“, ruft er freudig und mit einem strahlenden Lächeln aus.  
„Nicht so stürmisch, mein Junge.“, lacht Sugoroku leise, während er einige der Steine wieder vom Boden aufsammelt.  
„Tut mir leid Großvater. Wir spielen ein anderes Mal weiter, ja? Ich muss dringend mit Yami reden.“, erklärt sich Yugi, während er schon dabei ist die Treppe hinauf zu stürzen.   
Seufzend räumt Sugoroku das Spiel zurück in die Verpackung, ehe er sich in die Küche aufmacht, um das Mittagessen vorzubereiten.

Yugi ist überglücklich Yami endlich wiederzusehen, hatte er sich doch seit ihrem Streit am Mittwoch nicht mehr wirklich blicken lassen, mit der einen Ausnahme, als er Atemu angeschrien hatte. Zwar sollte Yugi deswegen noch immer wütend auf Yami sein, jedoch überwiegt im Augenblick die Freude endlich wieder mit ihm reden zu können.   
Dennoch muss Yugi zugeben, dass sich das erdrückende Gefühl der Einsamkeit die letzten Tage erträglicher gewesen war, als es an anderen Tagen ohne Yami der Fall war. Irgendwie hatte Atemu es geschafft, die Einsamkeit in den Hintergrund zu rücken. Auch wenn ihm der Gedanke gefällt, sollte er es besser nicht vor Yami zugeben. 

Bei dem Gedanken an Atemu kann er es nicht verhindern, dass sich ein breites Grinsen auf seine Lippen schleicht, weshalb er nun fragend von Yami angesehen wird.  
 _'Da scheint aber Jemand gute Laune zu haben.'_ , lacht Yami leise und lehnt sich dabei mit dem Rücken an Yugis Schreibtisch, sodass er diesem nun gegenüberstand, der es sich auf dem Bett bequem gemacht hatte.  
„Ja, das stimmt!“, lacht Yugi und lässt sich nun nach hinten in sein Bett fallen, sodass er an die weiße Decke starrt. Richtet sich aber nach einer kurzen Pause wieder auf, um Yami mit einem breiten Grinsen anzusehen. „Du hattest unrecht.“   
Verwirrt zieht Yami die Augenbrauen zusammen und mustert ihn mit einem fragenden Blick. Yugi kann genau sehen, wie es in Yamis Kopf arbeitet, bis er vermutlich bei ihrem letzten Gespräch hängen bleibt, denn plötzlich erstirbt das Lachen auf seinem Gesicht und blickt Yugi ernst entgegen.  
„Atemu ist kein schlechter Mensch. Ich habe ihm von dir erzählt und er will sogar mit mir befreundet sein.“, erklärt Yugi schnell, bevor Yami auch nur etwas sagen kann. Doch leider verfinstert sich dessen Blick nur.  
 _'Yugi, du weißt doch, dass wir das alles schon einmal hatten. Wieso glaubst du, dass er es Wert ist, dass du ihm dein Vertrauen schenkst?'_ Für einen kurzen Augenblick flackert in Yamis Blick ein Schimmer Verärgerung auf.  
„Weiß ich nicht genau. Es fühlt sich einfach anders an..“ Zwar kann Yugi Yamis Bedenken verstehen, doch wäre es ihm lieber, wenn Yami auch mal Verständnis ihm gegenüber zeigen würde. Doch will er sich nicht schon wieder mit ihm streiten, da es ihm viel lieber wäre, wenn Yami seine Entscheidungen auch einmal respektieren würde. Sonst haben sie sich doch auch immer gut verstanden...  
 _'Wenn du meinst, dich unglücklich machen zu müssen...schön! Aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich einfach nur zuschauen werde! Auf keinen Fall werde ich diesem Kerl über den Weg trauen!'_  
Seufzend gibt sich Yugi für den Augenblick geschlagen. Hoffentlich wird Yami mit der Zeit sehen, dass man Atemu vertrauen kann.

Lustlos stochert Atemu in seinem Mittagessen herum und starrt gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Immer wieder wandern seine Gedanken zu Yugi, doch weiß er einfach nicht wie er diesen am Besten unterstützen könnte.  
„Denkst du über diesen Jungen nach?“, reißt ihn seine Mutter plötzlich aus den Gedanken, sodass er kurz zusammenzuckt, sie dann allerdings fragend ansieht.  
„Wie meinst du das?“, verwirrt zieht er die Augenbrauen kraus. Hatte sie etwa bemerkt, dass Yugi etwas speziell ist? Nein, solange hatten die beiden ja nicht miteinander geredet. In der kurzen Zeit kann das doch keiner herausfinden, oder?  
„Na, ich kann dir doch an der Nasenspitze ablesen, dass dich etwas sehr beschäftigt. Also los, erzähl.“, fordert sie ihn auf, während sie mit der Gabel in der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herumwedelt.  
„Ja, ich denke an Yugi.“, gibt er schließlich seufzend zu. Kann aber nicht verhindern, dass ihm dabei die Hitze in die Wangen schießt, als er bemerkt, wie das für seine Mutter klingen mag. „Er hat ein paar Probleme und ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich ihm helfen kann.“, hängt er schnell noch an, bevor seine Mutter falsche Schlussfolgerungen ziehen kann. Doch dass es dafür bereits zu spät ist, bemerkt er an ihrem breiten Grinsen. Dennoch geht sie zu seinem Glück nicht weiter auf die Aussage ein.  
„Hm, also ich würde vorschlagen, du lernst ihn zunächst etwas besser kennen und findest mehr über ihn und sein... Problem... heraus.“ Skeptisch blickt Atemu seine Mutter an. Die Art und Weise, wie sie das Wort 'Problem' betont hat, ist ihm nicht entgangen, doch weiß er nicht genau, was sie damit sagen will. Doch bevor er weiter nachhaken kann, fährt sie schließlich fort. „Mach einfach das, was du für richtig hältst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihm helfen wirst.“ Ihm zuwinkernd nimmt sie ihren leeren Teller und stellt ihn in die Spüle, worauf Atemu sie nur sprachlos anstarren kann. Der Anblick lässt seine Mutter laut auflachen und wuschelt ihm liebevoll durch die Haare. „Du machst das schon. Denk nicht so viel darüber nach.“ Nachdem sie ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben hat, verlässt sie die Küche und lässt einen leicht irritierten Atemu zurück.  
   
Seufzend lässt sich Yugi nach der erfrischenden Dusche in sein Bett fallen. Trotz seines kurzen Streits mit Yami ist der Tag schön gewesen. Yami ist sogar bis zum Abendessen geblieben, sodass sie noch viel miteinander reden konnten. Allerdings hat Yugi dabei meist seine Erlebnisse mit Atemu außen vorgelassen, da er Yami keinen Grund für einen erneuten Streit geben wollte. Denn ihm ist durchaus aufgefallen, dass sich Yamis Miene jedes Mal verfinstert, wenn der Name Atemu fällt.  
Hoffentlich wird Yami noch einsehen, dass Atemu ihr Vertrauen wert ist. Denn bei einem ist er sich sicher, er will keinesfalls weder auf Yamis, noch auf Atemus Freundschaft verzichten wollen.  
Erschrocken stellt Yugi fest, dass seine Gedanken heute schon zum wiederholten Male bei Atemu landen. Ob er am Montag wohl wieder die Pause mit ihm verbringen will? Oder ob er Yugi wieder umarmen wird? Wenn er daran denkt, wie Atemu ihn gestern mehrmals umarmt hat, muss er unwillkürlich grinsen. Schnell verwirft er den Gedanken wieder und schüttelt den Kopf. Nein, wieso sollte Atemu ihn umarmen wollen...

Als Yugi bemerkt, wie langsam die Müdigkeit an ihm zerrt, erwischt er sich bei dem Gedanken, dass das Wochenende möglichst schnell vorbei gehen möge, sodass er wieder zur Schule gehen kann. Plötzlich sitzt er aufrecht und wieder hellwach im Bett. Verwirrt zieht er seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Kann er sich doch nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, als er sich auf die Schule gefreut hat.


	7. Vertrauen

Nur zögerlich setzt Yugi einen Schritt vor den anderen, während er langsam durch die noch leeren Schulgänge streift. Wie jeden Morgen ist er relativ früh dran, ist es ihm doch um einiges angenehmer, wenn der Großteil der Schüler noch nicht eingetroffen ist.  
Auch wenn er sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass Atemu vermutlich ebenfalls noch nicht anwesend sein wird, ist er in der letzten Woche auch immer recht spät erschienen, steigert sich Yugis Nervosität dennoch bis ins Unermessliche, als er der Tür ihres Klassenzimmers immer näher kommt.   
Trotz dessen, dass er sich am Wochenende gewünscht hat schnellstmöglich Atemu wiedersehen zu können, ist er nun dennoch unsicher, wie Atemu nun auf ihn reagieren wird.  
Wird Atemu sich freuen ihn zu sehen? Ihn sogar begrüßen? Oder wird er Yugi in der Schule lieber ignorieren?   
Auch wenn ihm dieser Gedanke einen Stich versetzt, würde er es Atemu dennoch nicht übel nehmen können. 

Unruhig steht Yugi vor der Tür ihres Klassenraums und wippt von einem Fuß auf den anderen, bevor er einen tiefen Atemzug nimmt und langsam die Tür öffnet.  
Wie erwartet, ist der Klassenraum noch leer, dennoch tritt Yugi nur zögerlich in den Raum und lässt sich schließlich an seinem Platz nieder.

Seine Gedanken kreisen wild, während er versucht äußerlich ruhig an seinem Platz zu verharren und auf den Unterrichtsbeginn zu warten.   
Jedoch erwischt er sich dabei, wie er sich jedes Mal versteift, wenn sich die Tür zum Klassenraum öffnet. Mit wildem Herzklopfen starrt er auf die Tür, nur um sich sofort wieder enttäuscht abzuwenden, sobald er unter keinem der eintretenden Gesichter Atemus ausfindig machen kann.

Nach dem sich die Tür mittlerweile bestimmt zum zehnten Mal geöffnet hat, schüttelt Yugi den Kopf und fährt sich verzweifelt durch die Haare. Wieso macht er sich so verrückt? Er weiß doch genau, dass Atemu immer einer der Letzten ist. Jedoch kann er die leise Stimme in seinem Innern nicht unterdrücken, die ihm versichern will, dass Atemu nicht kommen wird und ihn wieder alleine lassen wird. 

Der Klassenraum ist mittlerweile mit dem Lärm seiner Mitschüler erfüllt, welcher die zu Beginn angenehme Stille verdrängt. In wenigen Minuten wird der Unterricht beginnen und noch immer keine Spur von Atemu. Wie ein Mantra wiederholt Yugi innerlich immer wieder, dass Atemu noch auftauchen wird. Jedoch lässt sich die sich ausbreitende Panik dadurch nur bedingt zurückdrängen.  
Hat Yami vielleicht doch recht gehabt, dass Atemu ihn doch nur fallenlassen wird?   
Nein, das will Yugi einfach nicht glauben. Atemu scheint anders zu sein. Scheint ihm eine Chance geben zu wollen, die Yugi keinesfalls missen will. 

Nervös schnellt Yugis Blick von seinen ringenden Händen zur Tür, als diese sich erneut öffnet. Erleichtert atmet Yugi kurz auf, als er tatsächlich Atemu in der Tür stehen sieht, jedoch wird seine Angst direkt durch eine neue ersetzt.  
Wie soll er sich verhalten? Soll er abwarten, ob Atemu auf ihn zu kommt oder soll er selbst die Initiative ergreifen? Doch was ist, wenn Atemu es sich doch anders überlegt hat?  
Jedoch kommt jeglicher Gedanke zum Erliegen, als Atemus Blick den seinen einfängt.  
Mit rasendem Herzen beobachtet er, wie sich Atemus Miene zu einem Lächeln verzieht und ihm fröhlich zuwinkt.  
Yugis Herz stoppt für einen Augenblick, kann er doch wirklich nicht glauben, was er da sieht. Atemu ignoriert ihn nicht und hat ihm sogar lächelnd zugewunken!  
Schnell winkt er ebenfalls, dennoch kann er sich nicht zu einem Lächeln zwingen, als er sieht, dass Atemu seinen eigenen Platz ansteuert und in aller Ruhe seine Schulsachen hervor kramt.   
Kurz spielt Yugi mit dem Gedanken einfach zu Atemu zu gehen und zu begrüßen, doch verwirft er diesen schnell. Will er doch nicht von Atemu weggescheucht werden, wenn dieser nicht mit ihm reden will.  
Dennoch erwischt sich Yugi dabei, wie er sich tatsächlich kurz von seinem Platz erhebt und schüchtern in Atemus Richtung blickt, doch setzt er sich schnell wieder, als der Lehrer den Raum betritt.

Obwohl Atemu zugeben muss, dass er doch bedenken hatte, wie er sich denn nun Yugi am Besten gegenüber verhalten soll, musste er dennoch sofort lächeln, als er den schüchternen und doch erwartungsvollen Blick Yugis gesehen hat. Ja, wie immer lag seine Mutter richtig, er sollte nicht so viel nachdenken und einfach auf sein Gefühl hören.   
Kurz winkt er Yugi zur Begrüßung zu, ehe er sich schnell an seinen Platz begibt, hat er doch schon ihren Lehrer auf dem Gang entgegenkommen sehen. 

Um sich von seinen kreisenden Gedanken etwas abzulenken, versucht Yugi sich möglichst auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, wobei er jedoch hin und wieder Atemu einen unsicheren Blick zu wirft.

Als es dann endlich zur Pause klingelt nimmt Yugi seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, um seine Ängste zu überwinden. Er will mit Atemu reden. Doch als er sich erhebt, steht Atemu direkt hinter ihm.  
Erschrocken weicht Yugi schnell einen Schritt zurück, sodass er gegen seinen Tisch stößt.  
„Hey, Yugi. Tut mir leid, wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“, lächelt Atemu ihn entschuldigend an. „Hattest du ein schönes Wochenende?“  
„Ja, ich habe zusammen mit meinem Großvater ein paar der neuen Spiele getestet. W-Was hast du gemacht?“, bringt Yugi leicht zittrig hervor. Hat er doch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass Atemu sich ihm gegenüber weiterhin so freundlich verhält.  
„Ach nichts wirklich besonderes, nur ein bisschen Unterrichtsstoff nachgeholt, den wir an meiner alten Schule noch nicht hatten.“

Nervös wandert Yugis Blick durch den Raum und beobachtet die einzelnen Schüler dabei, wie sie den Raum verlassen, bis sie schließlich die einzigen im Raum sind. Schnell versucht er wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Person vor ihm zu lenken, doch nur zögerlich wagt er einen Blick in diese rubinroten Augen zu werfen. „Wie war es an deiner alten Schule so?“, fragt er, während sein Blick schüchtern dem Atemus standhält.  
„Ach auch nicht viel anders als hier. In ein paar Fächern hingen wir hinter her und in anderen waren wir schon etwas weiter.“, erklärt Atemu eher uninteressiert. Doch fragt Yugi sich, wieso dieser überhaupt die Schule wechseln musste. Würde er zu weit gehen, wenn er Atemu danach fragen würde?

„A-Aber vermisst du denn nicht deine Freunde.“ Immerhin hatte Atemu doch von diesem Freund an seiner alten Schule erzählt.   
„Ja, schon etwas. Aber er hat mir versprochen mich ab und zu besuchen zu kommen, da seine Großeltern hier ebenfalls in der Stadt wohnen. Außerdem hab ich ja jetzt dich.“ Sprachlos starrt Yugi Atemu an und kann dabei nicht verhindern, dass ihm dabei die Hitze in die Wangen schießt. Schnell versucht er wieder die Aufmerksamkeit von sich abzulenken, sodass die Worte seinen Mund verlassen, ohne genauer darüber nachzudenken „Wieso hast du eigentlich die Schule gewechselt?“  
Für einen kurzen Moment huscht ein trauriger Schimmer über Atemus Gesicht. „Sind halt umgezogen...“, erklärt er eher beiläufig, während er kurz mit den Schultern zuckt. Panisch schaut Yugi zu Boden. Er ist Atemu zu nahe getreten. Ist Atemu nun wütend? Nervös krallt er seine Hände ineinander. Zudem jagt ihm der traurige Ausdruck des sonst stets gut gelaunten Atemu einen Schauer über den Rücken. Will er die Frage doch lieber wieder zurückziehen, da er sich nun vor der Antwort fürchtet. Deshalb ist er um einiges erleichtert, als Atemu schnell das Thema wechselt. „Und Yugi? Hast du heute schon was vor?“   
Beruhigt stellt Yugi nach einem prüfenden Blick in Atemus Gesicht fest, dass dieser erschreckende Ausdruck verschwunden ist und an dessen Stelle nun wieder ein breites Lächeln sitzt.

Schnell hat sich Atemu wieder gefasst. Zwar will er Yugi den Grund nicht wirklich verheimlichen, aber will er im Moment eher weniger über den Grund für ihrem Umzug erzählen. Deshalb ist er auch erleichtert, dass Yugi seine Antwort so hin nimmt und nicht weiter nachforscht und auf seinen offensichtlichen Themenwechsel eingeht.  
„I-Ich...uhm...a-also ich mu-muss heute zu meinem Psychologen.“ Irritiert mustert Atemu den Jungen vor sich ganz genau, scheint dieser doch wieder stark verunsichert. Schüchtern blickt dieser von unten zu ihm auf, als würde er sich vor seiner Reaktion fürchten und sich vor ihm schützen wollen. Ist es ihm unangenehm zu erzählen, dass er zu einem Psychologen geht?  
„Schade, ich hatte ehrlich gesagt gehofft, dass wir vielleicht wieder den Nachmittag zusammen verbringen könnten. Aber das können wir ja auch auf ein ander Mal schieben.“

Für einen Moment kann Yugi Atemu nur sprachlos anstarren. Atemu will wirklich mit ihm Zeit verbringen. „W-Wir k-können ja stattdessen wieder die Pause zusammen verbringen.“, schlägt Yugi vor, über seinen eigenen Mut erstaunt.  
„Machen wir das nicht schon?“ Atemus Lächeln wird um einiges breiter, wobei er ein leises Kichern nicht zurückhalten kann.  
„S-Stimmt.“ Verlegen wendet Yugi schnell seinen Blick wieder ab, doch hebt er ihn einen Moment später wieder. „I-Ich würde dir gerne etwas zeigen...“, murmelt er leise und undeutlich vor sich her. Doch im Gegensatz zu seiner Stimme ist er mehr als entschlossen Atemu zu vertrauen. Als ihn zunächst der fragende Blick Atemus mustert, glaubt er für einen Moment, dass Atemu ihn vielleicht nicht verstanden hat. Doch als dieser schließlich stumm nickt, schleicht sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Yugis Lippen.  
Am liebsten würde er die Geste von Atemu kopieren und ihn einfach an der Hand mit sich ziehen, doch steht ihm seine eigene Schüchternheit dabei im Weg. So geht er lediglich mit schnellen Schritten zur Tür, bevor er sich umdreht, um Atemu zu deuten ihm zu folgen.

Neugierig was Yugi ihm wohl zeigen will, lässt sich Atemu von ihm über den Schulhof führen. Verwirrt folgt er Yugi, der sich nun zwischen einigen Bäumen auf dem oberen Schulhof hindurch zwängt. Es sieht nicht wirklich wie ein Weg aus, doch scheint des Öfteren schon der ein oder andere Schüler hindurch gegangen zu sein, ist das Gras an einigen Stellen doch etwas plattgetreten.   
Als Yugi schließlich vor ihm stehen bleibt, blickt Atemu auf und kann nur staunen.   
„D-Das hier ist me-mein geheimer Lieblingsplatz an dem ich meistens meine Pausen verbringe. K-Komm mit.“   
Verwirrt reißt Atemu seinen Blick von den vielen kleinen Blumen und Pflanzen ab, die in geringem Abstand auf engem Raum angepflanzt wurden. „Was ist das hier?“  
„Das ist der Schulgarten des Biologiekurs aus dem dritten Jahrgang. Aber die kümmern sich eigentlich nur während der Unterrichtszeiten darum, deshalb hat man hier während der Pause seine Ruhe. Die meisten kennen diesen Ort auch gar nicht. Ich selbst habe ihn auch nur in meinem ersten Schuljahr hier durch Zufall entdeckt.“, erklärt Yugi, während er Atemu durch die vielen Blumenreihen führt und sich auf eine kleine Bank hinter einem kleinen Schuppen nieder lässt.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug versucht Yugi sich etwas zur Ruhe zu bringen. Hat er Atemu doch nicht ohne Grund hier her gebracht. Hier hat er zuvor immer seine Mittagspausen verbracht, da er hier mit Yami reden kann ohne ständig den bohrenden Blicken der Schüler ausgesetzt zu sein. Nicht selten ist Yami hier aufgetaucht und so hofft er, dass Yami auch heute erscheinen wird, sodass dieser endlich einsieht, dass man Atemu vertrauen kann.  
„A-Atemu... I-Ich... weißt du an diesem Ort gehe ich meistens, u-um mit Y-Yami reden zu können.“, beginnt Yugi, wobei seine Stimme zum Ende zunehmend leiser wird. Kurz lässt Yugi eine Pause entstehen, in der er genaustens die Reaktion des Anderen studiert. Da dieser sich aber weder abwendet, noch angewidert scheint, sondern ihn nur aus großen Augen interessiert ansieht, fasst er seinen Mut um fortzufahren. 

„Bitte sei nicht böse, aber...“, schnell wirft Yugi unsichere Blicke um sich, als würde er befürchten belauscht zu werden, bevor er nur noch im Flüsterton fortfährt. „Yami kann dich nicht leiden...“ Verwirrt zieht Atemu die Augenbrauen kraus. Weiß er doch nichts so recht mit dieser Information anzufangen. Jedoch scheint Yugi seine Reaktion falsch zu deuten, wirft er ihm doch plötzlich einen unsicheren und entschuldigenden Blick zu. „E-Es tut mir leid. S-Sei mir bitte nicht böse. Ich -“ „Keine Sorge, ich bin dir doch nicht böse deswegen. Nur verwirrt muss ich zugeben. Wieso mag er mich denn nicht?“, unterbricht er Yugi schnell, damit dieser wieder etwas ruhiger wird. Glücklicherweise beruhigt Yugi sich wirklich wieder ein wenig, dennoch scheint er um einiges unsicherer als zuvor. 

„Er will nicht, dass ich dir vertraue...“, gibt Yugi schließlich nach einer etwas längeren Pause zu, jedoch muss er seinen Blick abwenden, ist ihm das Ganze doch ziemlich unangenehm. „A-Aber ich will dir vertrauen, darum ha-habe ich gehofft, dass d-du, wenn Yami auftaucht, vielleicht mit ihm reden könntest...“ Nervös ringt Yugi wieder mit den Händen. Eigentlich will er Atemus Reaktion sehen, doch traut er sich nicht dem Anderen ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ob Atemu ihn überhaupt gehört hat? 

„Hm“, nachdenklich kratzt Atemu sich an der Wange. „Weißt du denn, wie ich ihn am Besten von mir überzeugen kann?“, fragt er dann schließlich. Zwar weiß Atemu noch nicht viel über diesen Yami, dennoch erscheint es ihm wichtig, dass auch diese Seite von Yugi ihm Vertrauen schenkt. Allerdings kann er sich noch nicht so recht vorstellen, wie er denn mit Yami reden soll. Geschweige denn, was es eigentlich genau mit diesem Yami auf sich hat oder welche Auswirkungen seine Anwesenheit hat. Allem Anschein nach, ist dieser ja nicht immer bei Yugi.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau. Er denkt, dass du mein Vertrauen missbrauchen wirst.“, verlegen wendet Yugi wieder seinen Blick ab und starrt auf den unebenen Untergrund.   
„Verstehe.“, bringt Atemu schließlich hervor, obwohl er das Ganze nur halbwegs versteht. 

Stille tritt zwischen ihnen ein, in denen Atemu darauf wartet, dass irgendetwas geschieht. Unsicher, was Yugi nun von ihm erwartet, wirft er einen scheuen Seitenblick zu Yugi, welcher allerdings seinen Blick noch immer abgewandt hat. Nachdenklich wendet auch er nun auch seinen Blick zu Boden, sodass er leicht erschrocken zusammenzuckt, als Yugi nach einer Weile plötzlich aufspringt.  
„Nein... Yami, warte. Bitte rede mit ihm.“ Erschrocken wandert Atemus Blick zu Yugi, der ihm jetzt jedoch mit dem Rücken zugewandt steht. „Er ist hier, weil ich will, dass du mit ihm redest! Yami!“ Aufmerksam beobachtet Atemu, wie Yugi seine Schultern hängen lässt und sich schließlich langsam wieder zu ihm umdreht. „T-Tut mir leid, aber Yami wollte wohl nicht mit dir reden...“, erklärt er sich, wobei sein Blick allerdings stur auf den Boden gerichtet bleibt.

Eine kleine Weile vergeht, in der Atemu Yugi einfach nur still anstarrt, jedoch schreckt er aus seiner Starre auf, als er ein leises Schluchzen vernimmt. Als Yugi seinen Ärmel mehrmals über das Gesicht reibt, tritt Atemu zu dem Kleineren und schließt ihn in eine tröstende Umarmung. „Ist doch nicht so schlimm. Dann rede ich ein anderes Mal mit ihm.“ Beruhigend streicht er immer wieder über den zierlichen Rücken, bis auch Yugi seine Arme um ihn legt und sich dessen Hände nahezu in seine Schuluniform krallt.   
Erst als es wieder zum Pausenende läutet, lösen sie die Umarmung und treten den Rückweg ins Schulgebäude an. Dabei wirft Atemu Yugi immer wieder ein paar besorgte Seitenblicke zu, sind dessen Tränen zwar versiegt, doch scheint er noch immer ziemlich aufgewühlt zu sein.

 

„Ich warte dann hier bis später, Yugi.“, verabschiedet ihn sein Großvater, als er das Behandlungszimmer betritt. Eigentlich will er nicht wirklich mit Herrn Shinrai alleine sein, doch hat sich sein Großvater diesmal dagegen entschieden ihn erneut zu begleiten.   
„Guten Tag,Yugi.“, begrüßt ihn Herr Shinrai freundlich und bietet ihm dabei die Hand an. Unsicher betrachtet Yugi diese kurz, bis er sich jedoch ohne Erwiderung abwendet und auf dem Sofa platz nimmt. Hat er doch im Augenblick keine wirkliche Lust hier zu sein.   
Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, setzt sich Herr Shinrai ihm gegenüber, jedoch nimmt er dieses Mal mit einem einfachen Hocker vorlieb, den er direkt vor Yugi platziert. Verwirrt über diese Veränderung, zieht Yugi fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben, während er auf dem Sofa weiter zurück rutscht, um den Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder etwas zu vergrößern. Die Knie an seine Brust gezogen legt er seine Arme schützend darum.  
„Du scheinst wohl nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt.“, stellt Herr Shinrai fest, während dieser ihn genaustens mustert.  
„Wenn Sie meinen.“, gibt Yugi lediglich von sich und wendet sich ab. Der Kerl soll ihn gefälligst in Ruhe lassen.  
„Willst du darüber reden?“  
„Nein.“, patzt es aus Yugi heraus, während er beleidigt das Gesicht verzieht.

„Nagut.“, seufzt sein Gegenüber. „Was hältst du dann von einem kleinen Spiel?“ Damit ist Yugis Neugier mit einem Mal wieder geweckt, sodass er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen Herrn Shinrai wieder zuwendet.   
„Also, ich zeige dir jeweils vier verschiedene Bilder, woraus du dir eins aussuchst, dass deiner Meinung nach nicht dazu gehört und mir dann kurz eine Erklärung zu deiner Wahl gibst.“ Yugi muss zugeben, dass sich das interessant anhört, weshalb er zustimmend nickt. Daraufhin schenkt ihm Herr Shinrai ein kurzes Lächeln, bevor er aufsteht und aus einem der Schränke eine kleine Box hervor holt.

Nachdem er wieder auf dem kleinen Hocker platz genommen hat, nimmt er vier Karten aus der Box und breitet sie auf dem Sofa direkt zu Yugis Füßen aus. Kurz mustert er den Therapeuten skeptisch, bevor er sich den Karten zu wendet. Die erste Karte zeigt lediglich einen einfachen hölzernen Stuhl. Die zweite zeigt eine kleine Sitzbank aus Metall, so wie man sie meist an Bahnhöfen vorfindet. Die dritte eine Holzbank und die letzte einen blühenden Baum.  
Kurz sieht er wieder auf in das Gesicht des Psychologen und mustert ihn mit fragendem Blick. Ganz offensichtlich erwartet dieser doch, dass er den Baum auswählt, doch stattdessen zeigt er auf die Metallbank. „Alles andere ist aus Holz.“, ist dabei seine einzige Begründung, ehe er erneut den Therapeuten mustert. Jedoch äußert dieser sich nicht dazu, sondern verteilt stumm die nächsten vier Karten.  
Dieses Mal sind vier verschiedene Menschen zu sehen. Ein Mann mit dunkler Hautfarbe, einer mit heller, eine Frau und ein Junge. Doch bei genauerem Betrachten fällt ihm auf, dass die drei erwachsenen ihm mit ernsten Gesichtern entgegen blicken und nur der Junge ein ehrliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hat. Also zeigt Yugi dieses Mal auf die Karte mit dem Jungen. „Mit dem wäre ich gerne befreundet.“  
Wieder kommentiert Herr Shinrai seine Entscheidung nicht und legt stumm die nächsten Karten vor ihn. Dieses Mal sind keine Bilder zu sehen, sondern vier Wörter. Freude, Angst, Trauer, Wut.

Still lässt Herr Shinrai Yugis Entscheidungen über sich ergehen. Auch wenn dieser es nur für ein kleines Spiel hält, so erhält er dadurch einen kleinen Einblick in Yugis Denkweise. Aufmerksam beobachtet er, wie Yugi nachdenklich auf die Karten starrt. Gespannt, welche Entscheidung er diesmal trifft.   
Ihm ist aufgefallen, dass Yugi seine Antworten zunächst genaustens überlegt. Sodass er auch dieses Mal erst nach einigen Augenblicken auf eine der Karten zeigt. „Trauer ist stärker als alle anderen und kann alle anderen Gefühle betäuben.“   
Genau mustert er den Gesichtsausdruck des Kleinen und muss sich auf die Lippe beißen, sodass er auch zu dieser Entscheidung nichts sagt.   
Bei den nächsten Karten zögert er kurz, ob er diese Yugi wirklich zeigen soll, doch legt er sie dann schließlich vorsichtig vor sich aus. Die Karten zeigen einen Delphin, einen Hund, eine Katze und eine verstorbene Ratte. Obwohl es nur Zeichnungen sind und er diese Bilder auch schon dem ein oder anderen Kind vorgelegt hat, ist er sich nicht sicher, wie Yugi darauf reagieren wird.  
Als Yugi dieses Mal einen Blick auf die Karten wirft, bestätigt sein Verdacht, denn dieser versteift sich sofort und wendet seinen Blick abrupt ab. „D-Der Delphin lebt im Wasser.“, sagt dieser direkt ohne erneut auf die Bilder zu schauen. Schnell sammelt Herr Shinrai die Karten ein, hat er doch die Information, die er wollte, sodass er noch ein paar weitere Karten verteilt, die allerdings harmlos sind, sodass sich Yugi nach einiger Zeit wieder entspannen kann.

„Hat dir das Spiel gefallen?“, fragt Herr Shinrai ihn nach einer Weile, nachdem er die Box wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz gestellt hat.  
„Ja.“, gibt Yugi nach einer kleinen Pause zu. Denn er muss zugeben, dass es seine Laune durchaus verbessert hat. Unsicher beißt sich Yugi auf die Unterlippe, während er zweifelnd Herrn Shinrai beobachtet, wie er einige Notizen aufschreibt. Zwar will er schon einen Rat bezüglich Yami und Atemu erhalten, doch irgendetwas hält ihn davon ab, darüber zu erzählen.  
Nachdem auch das Geräusch des Kugelschreibers verstummt ist, kehrt völlige Stille zwischen den Beiden ein, in der Herr Shinrai ihn still, aber erwartungsvoll beobachtet. Er wartet darauf, dass Yugi zu erzählen beginnt und doch drängt er ihn nicht. Einige Minuten vergehen, in denen Yugi immer wieder seinen Mund öffnet, doch gleich wieder schließt, bevor ihn sein gesamter Mut gänzlich verlässt und er schließlich endgültig seinen Blick abwendet. Dies scheint auch Herr Shinrai aufzufallen, da dieser nach einem kurzen Blick zur Uhr in die Hände klatscht. „So, genug für heute denke ich. Wir sehen uns dann am Donnerstag wieder und ich überlege mir noch ein paar andere Spiele, wenn dir sowas Spaß macht.“   
Schüchtern nickt Yugi nur und senkt seinen Blick wieder zu Boden, während Herr Shinrai ihn zu Tür begleitet. „Dann einen schönen Abend noch, Yugi.“ Wieder streckt er seine Hand aus. Zuerst zögert Yugi erneut, doch ergreift er dessen Hand nach einiger Überlegung doch für einen kleinen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er sie wieder loslässt. Ist ihm der Körperkontakt doch mehr als unangenehm. „Wiedersehen.“, murmelt er noch schnell, ehe er schon beinahe aus dem Raum flüchtet und von seinem lächelnden Großvater begrüßt wird.


	8. Yami

Nachdenklich dreht Atemu seinen Stift hin und her, während er gedankenverloren Yugi beobachtet, welcher leicht schräg vor ihm sitzt. Es erstaunt ihn immer wieder, wie über dessen Gesicht in nur wenigen Augenblicken die verschiedensten Gefühle rasen. Atemu will sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie es wohl sein mag ständig mit solch einem Gefühlschaos im Inneren zu leben, doch erscheint es ihm als äußerst anstrengend.  
Als Yugi sich zu ihm umdreht, trifft ihn dessen Blick aus den amethystfarbenen Augen, die Atemu jedes Mal faszinieren. Als er ihm ein warmes Lächeln schenkt, wendet sich Yugi mit rotem Gesicht und zugleich auch leicht erschrocken direkt wieder ab und starrt verlegen auf sein Schulbuch. Schmunzelnd stützt Atemu seinen Kopf mit seiner Hand ab, während er weiterhin seinen Blick nicht von Yugi nehmen kann. 

„Herr Amun würden Sie bitte die Aufgabe an der Tafel lösen?“, holt ihn die Lehrerin plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. Widerwillig wendet er seinen Blick der Lehrerin zu, bevor  er sich nickend erhebt und langsam an die Tafel heran tritt. Dabei überfliegt er schnell die geforderte Aufgabenstellung und ist froh, dass er dieses Thema bereits an seiner alten Schule hatte, sodass er die Aufgabe jetzt relativ schnell lösen kann. Scheinbar ganz zum Erstaunen der Lehrerin, die wohl darauf ausgewesen ist, ihn vor der Klasse bloßzustellen.  
Zufrieden legt Atemu die Kreide beiseite, nachdem er seinen Lösungsweg als richtig befunden hat und wendet sich erwartungsvoll seiner Lehrerin zu, die ihren Blick noch immer starr zur Tafel gerichtet hat. Kurz räuspert sie sich, ehe sie sich aus ihrer Starre befreit und sich ihm zu wendet.  
„Also gut Herr Amun Sie haben die Aufgabe richtig gelöst, aber dennoch würde es mich freuen, wenn Sie meinem Unterricht aufmerksamer folgen würden, anstatt verträumt aus dem Fenster zu starren.“ Ein leises Lachen geht durch den Raum und selbst Atemu kann sich beim besten Willen ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
Kurz lässt er seinen Blick zu Yugi schweifen, welcher diesen besorgt erwidert, bevor Atemu wieder an seinen Platz zurück kehrt, sodass der Unterricht fortgeführt werden kann.

Zu Pausenbeginn räumt Atemu seine Schulsachen zusammen und wartet dann geduldig auf Yugi, der sich für gewöhnlich dabei immer etwas mehr Zeit lässt.  
In den vergangenen Tagen hatten sie die Pausen zusammen verbracht, meistens in dem kleinen Schulgarten, den Yugi ihm zu Beginn der Woche gezeigt hatte. Allerdings ist ihm dabei deutlich aufgefallen, dass einige seiner Klassenkameraden ihm hin und wieder argwöhnische Blicke zuwerfen, als würden sie nicht verstehen können oder gar missbilligen, dass er seine Zeit mit Yugi verbrachte.  
Jedoch hat Atemu weitaus besseres zu tun, als dass er sich mit den äußerst limitierten Gedankengängen der restlichen Schüler auseinander setzen wollen würde.

Als er schließlich bemerkt, dass Yugi endlich aufsteht und seine Tasche schultert, will er schon mit einem leichten Lächeln auf ihn zugehen, erstarrt jedoch in seiner Bewegung, als er das wütende Funkeln in Yugis Augen aufblitzen sieht. Inzwischen ist ihm dieser Ausdruck durchaus bekannt. Auch wenn er bisher nur wenig Zeit mit Yugi verbracht hatte, ist ihm dennoch ein deutlich erkennbares Muster in dessen Verhalten aufgefallen.  
Gelegentlich scheint Yugi Aussetzer zu haben, die sich meist durch eine starke Veränderung in Haltung und Ausdruck erkenntlich zeigen.  
Diese Aussetzer endeten meist darin, dass Yugi ihm zunächst irgendwelche Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen hat, bevor er sich wieder beruhigt und sich mehrmals aufrichtig bei ihm entschuldigt hatte, auch wenn Atemu ihm jedes Mal versicherte, dass er sich für nichts  zu entschuldigen bräuchte. Obwohl Atemu relativ schnell erkannt hat, dass in diesen Momenten wohl Yami die Oberhand hatte, war er dennoch bisher bei jedem dieser Aussetzer zu überrascht gewesen, um angemessen reagieren zu können, sodass Yami bereits verschwunden war, als er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte.

 

Dieses Mal jedoch kann Atemu sich wieder recht schnell fangen, sodass er Yugi hinterher stürmt, der mittlerweile den Raum verlassen hat. Auch wenn er nicht genau weiß, wie er sein Verhältnis zu Yami verbessern kann, will er es dennoch nicht bei der derzeitigen Situation belassen.  
„Yugi warte!“, ruft Atemu ihm hinterher, als er diesen am Ende des Ganges entdeckt. Doch als er ohne irgendeine Reaktion weitergeht, korrigiert Atemu sich schnell. „Yami!“  
Deutlich kann Atemu nun das kurze Zögern in dem Anderen erkennen, jedoch bleibt dieser nicht wie erhofft stehen, sondern stürmt mit einem laut gezischtem „Hör auf uns zu folgen!“ davon.  
Jedoch denkt Atemu nicht mal daran und folgt dem davonstürmenden Jungen hinterher. Er will diese Chance nutzen und das mit Yami irgendwie gerade biegen.

Erleichtert atmet Atemu aus, als Yugi schließlich auf dem Pfad zu dem kleinen Schulgarten stehen bleibt und sich langsam zu Atemu um dreht. Erschrocken zieht Atemu die Luft ein, als Yugis wütender Blick ihn fixieren, wobei er ein enormes Selbstbewusstsein ausstrahlt, dass Atemu nur staunen kann, dass Yugi tatsächlich zwei solch unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten beherbergt.  
„Was willst du von uns?!“, zischt Yugi ihm entgegen und unterbricht ihn damit in seinem Staunen. Unsicher fährt Atemu sich durch die Haare, da er nicht so recht weiß, was er denn nun am Besten sagen soll. Jedoch will er diese Gelegenheit keinesfalls verstreichen lassen, vor allem, da Yami vermutlich jeden Moment wieder verschwunden ist.  
„Yami... Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst, aber du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich will Yugi nicht verletzen. Bitte gib mir eine Chance mich zu beweisen...“, beginnt er zunächst, nur um sich im nächsten Moment frustriert auf die Unterlippe zu beißen, da er zugeben muss, dass das nicht sonderlich überzeugend klingt.  
„Warum sollten wir?“, schnaubt Yami und will sich schon wieder abwenden, scheint es sich aber im letzten Moment noch einmal anders zu überlegen und fixiert Atemu wieder mit einem durchdringenden Blick, der Atemu schwer schlucken lässt. „Wir wollen nichts mit dir zu tun haben und jetzt verschwinde endlich und wehe du wagst es, dich morgen bei uns blicken zu lassen!“  
Dies lässt Atemu jedoch nur verwirrt die Augenbrauen kraus ziehen und blickt Yami fragend an „Wie meinst du das?“  
Doch als Yami die Augen erschrocken aufreißt, kehrt macht und weiter den kleinen Pfad entlang stürmt, ist Atemu völlig überfragt. Dennoch will er Yami keineswegs ohne eine Erklärung davon kommen lassen.

Den Tränen nahe, lässt sich Yugi auf der kleinen Bank nieder, zieht die Beine an die Brust und schlingt seine Arme tröstend darum. Yami hat es wieder getan. Wenn das so weiter geht, wird Atemu wohl früher oder später die Nase voll von ihm haben. Wenn es nicht bereits soweit ist. Beschämt vergräbt er sein Gesicht zwischen die Knie seiner angewinkelten Beine, als er sich nähernde Schritte vernimmt.  
„Y-Yugi?“, fragt die allzu vertraute Stimme Atemus, auch wenn sie ein wenig unsicherer als üblich klingt. Schluchzend blickt Yugi langsam zu Atemu auf, der diesen mit leicht besorgter Miene erwidert.  
„E-Es tut mir leid, Atemu. Bitte sei nicht böse.“, bittet Yugi mit brüchiger Stimme, bevor seinen Blick von den leuchtenden Rubinen abwendet und zu Boden blickt.  
„Ach, Yugi. Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass es in Ordnung ist.“ Für einen kurzen Moment entsteht eine Stille, in der Yugi es nicht wagt, seinen Blick vom Boden zu heben. Aus den Augenwinkeln kann er jedoch genau erkennen, dass Atemu sich neben ihm auf der Bank nieder lässt und ihm anschließend tröstend duch die Haare streicht. „Und du musst dir auch keine Sorgen machen, ich werde dir deswegen nicht böse sein.“ Der Kloß  in Yugis Hals, hindert ihn daran eine Antwort zu geben, weshalb er sich mit einem zögerlichem Nicken begnügen muss. 

Wieder entsteht eine Pause, in der keiner etwas sagt, lediglich seine eigenen Schluchzer durchbrechen die Stille, welche aber nach kurzer Zeit verstummen.  
„Aber sag mal Yugi. Kannst du mir verraten, was Yami damit meinte, dass ich morgen nicht vorbeikommen soll?“, bringt Atemu schließlich hervor, während sein Blick nachdenklich auf einer Reihe angepflanzter Narzissen ruht. Verlegen wendet Yugi seinen Blick ab. Soll er Atemu einfach die Wahrheit sagen? Denn Yami kann ihm jetzt ja wohl schlecht böse werden, immerhin ist es sein Verdienst, dass Yugi jetzt in Erklärungsnot ist.  
„I-Ich ha-habe morgen Geburtstag, aber Ya-Yami-“ „Du hast morgen Geburtstag?“, unterbricht ihn Atemu prompt und starrt ihn aus großen Augen an, sodass Yugi nur perplex zurück starren kann. „Wieso hast du das nicht eher gesagt?“  
Nervös blick Yugi wieder zu Boden und ringt mit seinen Händen. Am liebsten würde er Atemu zu sich einladen, aber wenn er daran denkt, dass Yami alles andere als erfreut sein wird, entscheidet er sich lieber dagegen. Jedoch scheint Atemu das ganz anders zu sehen.  
„Das ist doch super, dann komme ich morgen nach der Schule mit zu dir und wir feiern schön. Ich bringe dir auch einen leckeren Kuchen mit. Versprochen.“ Erschrocken blickt Yugi wieder zu Atemu, welcher ihm ein warmes Lächeln schenkt.  
„I-Ich glaube nicht, dass-“ „Keine Widerrede, ich komme morgen mit zu dir, stellst mir deinen Großvater vor und spielen den ganzen Tag deine Lieblingsspiele. Was hältst du davon?“ Obwohl ein Teil von Yugi sich absolut sicher ist, dass dies eine schlechte Idee ist, will ein anderer Teil von ihm sofort zustimmen, sodass er, ehe er sich versieht, bereits zustimmend nickt, während sich ein breites Grinsen auf seine Lippen schleicht.  
Atemu will ihn wirklich besuchen kommen!

 

„Willst du denn nicht mitkommen?“ Fragend zieht Atemu eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als Yugi keinerlei Anstalten macht ihm zu folgen.  
„Nein, du kannst ruhig gehen, da ich heute etwas länger bleiben will, um ein bisschen zu lernen. Ich halte es für besser, wenn ich den Unterrichtsstoff vom letzten Schuljahr noch einmal etwas auffrische und hier in der Schule kann ich mich ein wenig besser konzentrieren.“, erklärt Yugi, auch wenn er sich eigentlich nur etwas ablenken will, da er für den morgigen Tag nun doch dringend den Rat von Herrn Shinrai benötigt, sodass er heute wohl oder übel alles erzählen muss.  
Da seine Therapiestunden Donnerstags allerdings eher etwas gegen Abend gelegt worden sind, hat er noch ein paar Stunden zeit, die er dann auch genauso gut fürs Lernen nutzen kann.

Nach kurzem Überlegen verabschiedet sich Atemu schließlich von Yugi, auch wenn der Gedanke mit Yugi zusammen zu lernen äußerst verlockend klingt. Jedoch kam die Information, dass Yugi morgen Geburtstag hat ein wenig überraschend, weshalb er die Zeit nutzen will, um ihm auch ein passendes Geschenk zu suchen. Zudem hat er einen Kuchen versprochen und keineswegs will er mit leeren Händen erscheinen.

 

Zufrieden, da er einiges hat auffrischen können, klappt Yugi seine Bücher zu. Langsam sollte er sich auf den Rückweg machen, hat er seinem Großvater doch versprochen rechtzeitig zu kommen.  
Nachdem er seine Schulsachen in seine Tasche verfrachtet hat, will er den Klassenraum verlassen, jedoch bleibt sein Blick an Atemus Platz hängen. Hastig kramt er in seiner Tasche herum, bis er sich, zufrieden mit seinem Fund, an Atemus Platz herantritt. Mit einem boshaften Funkeln in den Augen beugt er sich mit dem wasserfesten Marker über Atemus Tisch.  
Äußerst zufrieden blickt er von seinem Werk auf, wobei sich sein Lächeln zu einem gehässigen Grinsen verzieht, als er das fett geschriebene 'Wir hassen dich', welches von unzähligen Beschimpfungen umgeben ist, betrachtet.  
Dann jedoch ändert sich Yugis Ausdruck mit einem Schlag und mit einem wilden Kopfschütteln kommt er wieder zur Besinnung. Erschrocken reißt er seine Augen auf und starrt panisch auf den beschmierten Tisch hinunter. Nein, nein, nein, nein! „Yami!“, ruft er empört aus, während sich Tränen ihren Weg aus seinen Augen bahnen. Das wollte er ganz sicher nicht. 

Schnell versucht er die Worte mit seinen Ärmeln weg zu rubbeln, jedoch erfolglos. Der Panik nahe blickt er sich im Klassenzimmer um, als ihm das kleine Waschbecken ins Auge fällt. Verzweifelt versucht er mit den Papiertüchern, Seife und Wasser die Schrift fortzuwischen, jedoch scheint sie nur geringfügig blasser zu werden, sodass er sich nach kurzer Zeit geschlagen gibt. Ergeben starrt Yugi auf die schwarze Schrift, welche noch immer deutlich lesbar auf Atemus Tisch prangt, als würde sie ihn nahezu verspotten wollen.  
Panisch rauft Yugi sich die Haare. Dass Atemu dies unter keinen Umständen sehen sollte, ist momentan sein einziger Gedanke, weshalb er wieder dazu übergeht mit seinen Ärmeln über dessen Tisch zu reiben.

Als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnet, zuckt Yugi zunächst erschrocken zusammen, bevor er sich verzweifelt auf Atemus Tisch wirft, sodass er mit seinem Oberkörper die Schandtat verdeckt. Panik steigt wieder in ihm auf, als er zur Tür blickt und Frau Kimochi, die Sekretärin, an der Tür steht, welche ihn mit einem überraschten Ausdruck im Gesicht mustert. „Yugi? Was machst du denn noch hier? Es ist schon ziemlich spät, du solltest nach Hause gehen. Ich muss die Räume abschließen.“ Ihre Stimme ist sanft und leise, sodass Yugi erst einen Moment braucht, um die Worte in seiner Panik wirklich verstehen zu können. Verwirrt wirft er einen Blick auf die Uhr und muss erschrocken feststellen, dass es tatsächlich reichlich spät geworden ist und er schon längst zu Hause sein wollte. 

Kurze Zeit ist es still, in der Frau Kimochi wohl auf eine Antwort von ihm wartet, jedoch versagt ihm die Stimme, weshalb er nur ein leises Wimmern von sich gibt. Sie soll auf keinen Fall wissen, was er getan hat. Niemand soll es wissen. Doch ohne Hilfe wird er die Schrift nicht wegbekommen und er ist sich vollkommen sicher, dass, wenn Atemu hiervon erfährt, er sich von Yugi abwenden wird. Er will Atemu auf keinen Fall verlieren.  
„Ich... Ich kann nicht...“, bringt er schließlich schluchzend hervor, während ihm erneut  Tränen über die Wangen laufen.  
Über seinen plötzlichen Ausbruch verwirrt, kommt Frau Kimochi auf Yugi zu. „Was ist denn? Ist etwas passiert?“  
Für einen Augenblick zögert Yugi, doch schließlich nickt er ergeben. „Ich habe etwas böses angestellt.“ Langsam richtet er sich wieder auf, sodass Frau Kimochi den Tisch vollständig erblicken kann. Schock steht in ihren Augen und wirft einen fassungslosen Blick zu Yugi.  
„Was...? Wieso hast du das alles darauf geschrieben?“  
„Ich.... Ich wollte das doch gar nicht.“, erklärt Yugi verzweifelt und kann nicht glauben, dass sie tatsächlich annehmen würde, dass Yugi das mit Absicht gemacht hätte. Die Schluchzer, die seinen Körper erschüttern, wollen einfach nicht aufhören und niedergeschlagen wendet er sich wieder Atemus Tisch zu und versucht erneut die Schrift fortzurubbeln. Jedoch lässt ihn ein Arm auf seiner Schulter innehalten. „Yugi, hör mir zu. Ich denke, dass du dem Direktor die Situation erklären solltest, dann wird er sich mit Sicherheit um dein Problem kümmern.“  
„W-Wirklich?“, fragt Yugi ungläubig und wischt sich schnell die Tränen aus den Augen. Vorsichtig streicht die Sekretärin ihm über den Rücken und nickt bestätigend.  
„Geh und erkläre ihm, was passiert ist. Ich warte hier solange auf dich.“

 

Mit völlig angespanntem Körper und nervös ringenden Händen versucht Yugi nicht in hysterischer Panik auszubrechen, als er dem Direktor gegenüber steht und auf eine Reaktion wartet. Es hat ihn einiges an Überwindung gekostet dem Direktor die Wahrheit zu beichten, aber als er das empörte Gesicht des Direktors gesehen hat, weiß er nicht mehr, ob das eine gute Idee gewesen ist.  
„Yugi...“, seufzt der Direktor und blickt den Jungen vor ihm mitleidig an, der seinen Blick stur zu Boden gerichtet hat. „Das ist jetzt das zweite Mal, dass du Schuleigentum beschädigst und das Schuljahr hat gerade erst begonnen. Ich bin froh, dass du mir deine Tat gestehst, dennoch wirst du morgen Zuhause bleiben und ich erwarte am Montag einen zehnseitigen Aufsatz über die Folgen von Sachbeschädigung fremden Eigentums.“ Stumm nickt Yugi und lässt ergeben die Strafe über sich ergehen. Die Strafe ist durchaus berechtigt, doch hat der Direktor mit keiner Silbe erwähnt, was mit Atemus Tisch nun passiert.  
„A-Aber was ist mit de-dem Tisch? I-Ich will nicht, dass Jemand das sieht...“, gibt Yugi zu, wobei seine Stimme nur ein leises Flüstern ist, da er den Direktor keinesfalls noch weiter verärgern will.  
„Ja, du hast recht. Das sollte keiner der Schüler zu Gesicht bekommen.“, kurz reibt er sich nachdenklich über das Kinn, bevor er zur weiteren Erklärung ansetzt. „Ich schicke gleich jemanden vorbei, der den Tisch auswechselt.“  
Erleichtert atmet Yugi durch. Atemu wird nichts davon erfahren. Allein der Gedanke an Atemus erschrockenes Gesicht lässt wieder Tränen in seine Augen steigen. „Darf ich solange warten?“, will er schließlich wissen, da er sich doch lieber selbst davon überzeugen will, dass seine Freundschaft mit Atemu nicht mehr auf dem Spiel steht.  
„Von mir aus, aber nicht hier.“

Beschämt kehrt Yugi in den Klassenraum zurück, in der noch immer Frau Kimochi wartet. Zwar war ihm das Ganze mehr als unangenehm zu gestehen, doch immer noch besser, als Atemus neu gewonnene Freundschaft zu verlieren.  
„Und wie ist es gelaufen?“ , fragt ihn die Sekretärin, der er schnell die Situation erklärt. „Gut, dann warte ich solange hier mit dir.“

Einige stille Minuten verstreichen, in denen Yugi gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrt und inständig hofft, dass Atemu nicht jeden Moment hinein schneit und Yamis Werk erblickt. Denn er würde es wahrscheinlich nicht ertragen Atemus entsetztes Gesicht gegenüber zu treten und Abscheu für Yugi in dessen Augen zu lesen.  
„Sag mal Yugi, kannst du Atemu nicht leiden?“, reißt ihn Frau Kimochi plötzlich aus den Gedanken, die nachdenklich auf den Sitzplan am Lehrerpult blickt.  
„Doch! Wieso fragen Sie das?“, bringt Yugi empört hervor.  
„Na, es ist doch Atemus Platz, den du beschrieben hast oder lese ich das hier falsch?“, fragend blickt sie von dem Plan auf und schaut Yugi direkt an. „Ist Atemu Amun nicht dieser neue Schüler, der spontan die Schule gewechselt hat?“, fügt sie dann schließlich noch hinzu, da ihr Atemu vermutlich in Erinnerung geblieben ist.  
Als Yugi jedoch zu einer Antwort ansetzen will, treten zwei der Aushilfslehrer mit einem neuen Tisch ein. „Wir sollen einen Tisch auswechseln, sind wir hier richtig?“  
„Ja, diesen hier.“, übernimmt Frau Kimochi, während sich Yugi auf seinem eigenen Platz möglichst klein macht und beschämt den Kopf in seinen Armen vergräbt.  
„Oha, diese Kinder heutzutage können aber auch fies sein...“, kommentiert einer der Lehrer unnötigerweise, bevor sie den beschmierten Tisch hinaustragen. Erst als die beiden den Raum verlassen haben, kann Yugi erleichtert aufatmen, bedankt sich aufrichtig bei Frau Kimochi, bevor er ebenfalls stürmisch den Raum verlässt. Sein Großvater macht sich mit Sicherheit schon Sorgen, denn ein Blick zu Uhr versichert ihm, dass er seinen Termin mit Herrn Shinrai längst verpasst hat.


	9. Geburtstag

Gähnend schlendert Atemu die bereits gefüllten Schulgänge entlang. Er hatte etwas weniger als gewöhnlich geschlafen, da er sicher gehen wollte, dass Yugi sein Geschenk gefallen wird. Nur am Rande nimmt er die tuschelnden Stimmen und lauernden Blicke seiner Mitschüler wahr, die er auf seinem Weg passiert, sodass er sie gekonnt in den Hintergrund drängen kann.  
An seinem Klassenraum angekommen, sucht er direkt nach Yugi. Da es ihm etwas zu umständlich war den Kuchen und das Geschenk mit zur Schule zu bringen, hat er die beiden Sachen zunächst zu Hause gelassen.  
Obwohl er mal wieder etwas spät dran ist und der Unterricht jeden Moment beginnen müsste, ist Yugis Platz noch immer leer. Verwundert über Yugis Abwesenheit, ist er doch normalerweise um diese Zeit schon in seinen Schulbüchern vertieft, begibt sich Atemu an seinen eigenen Platz und blickt erwartungsvoll zur Tür. Er wird jedoch enttäuscht, als der Lehrer wenige Minuten später den Raum betritt und den Unterricht beginnt.

In Gedanken versunken verharrt sein Blick auf Yugis Platz, während der Lehrer versucht den Schülern historische Ereignisse näher zu bringen. Normalerweise gehört Geschichte zu einem seiner Lieblingsfächer, jedoch kann er seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf den Unterricht lenken.   
Allerdings wird er kurze Zeit später jäh aus seinen Gedankengängen gerissen, als er zwei tuschelnde Stimmen hinter sich vernimmt. „...Ja das stimmt. Der ist sicher wieder durchgedreht, sodass er  für ein paar Tage suspendiert wurde.“, flüstert die Stimme eines Jungen, die ihm leicht bekannt erscheint und nach einigem Überlegen dem Jungen zuordnen kann, der ihm vor ein paar Tagen seine nicht allzu hohe Meinung von Yugi mitgeteilt hatte und ihn dann anschließend eingeladen hatte, gemeinsam in der Mensa zu essen.  
„Hmm, bist du sicher? Vielleicht ist er ja auch einfach nur krank, oder so.“, fügt eine weibliche Stimme hinzu.

„Ha! Ja krank ist der auf alle Fälle. Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle.“, lacht der Junge leise, während Atemu sich unauffällig zu ihnen umdreht und dabei noch erkennen kann, wie der Junge mit der flachen Hand vor seinem Gesicht wedelt, um seine Aussage zu unterstützen. Jedoch erstickt sein Lachen direkt, als er Atemu erblickt, der ihn, ohne es selbst richtig zu bemerken, mit einem finsteren Blick nahezu durchbohrt, sodass er sich schnell abwendet und stumm dem Unterricht folgt, um Atemus scharfen Blick zu entgehen.

Seufzend wendet sich Atemu wieder nach vorne. Nachdenklich folgt er den Armbewegungen des Lehrers, der irgendwelche Daten an die Tafel schreibt, während er sich fragt, wie er gegen die ganzen Gerüchte und fiesen Worte gegen Yugi vorgehen könnte.

Überrascht blickt Atemu auf, als der Lehrer die letzte Stunde beendet und schließlich den Raum verlässt. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass es bereits so spät ist. Ein wenig unentschlossen verlässt er den Klassenraum, nachdem der Großteil bereits ins Wochenende gestürzt ist. Einige Zeit schlendert Atemu ziellos durch die Gänge, bis er sich fest entschlossen auf den Weg zum Sekretariat macht. Da er davon ausgegangen ist, dass er zusammen mit Yugi nach Hause geht, hat er natürlich nicht nach der Adresse gefragt, was ihn nun allerdings vor ein Problem stellt.    
Vor der Tür zum Sekretariat atmet er einmal tief durch, bevor er zögerlich anklopft und eintritt. Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt, blickt Frau Kimochi direkt auf und lächelt ihn freundlich an. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“  
„Guten Tag. Uhm... also, ich soll einem Freund ein paar Unterlagen beibringen, allerdings weiß ich nicht genau wo er wohnt...“, beginnt Atemu und schlägt sich innerlich gegen die Stirn. Er ist noch nie ein wirklich guter Lügner gewesen, jedoch scheint Frau Kimochi die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme nicht aufgefallen zu sein.  
„Wie heißt dein Freund denn?“, fragt die Sekretärin, während sie sich schon ihrem Rechner zuwendet und wild auf dieTasten haut.   
„Yugi Muto.“ Atemu bemerkt, wie die Sekretärin in ihrer Bewegung kurz stoppt und ihn dann aufmerksam mustert. Etwas unbehaglich tritt Atemu von einem Bein auf das andere, hält allerdings ihrem durchdringenden Blick stand.   
„Du bist ein Freund von Yugi?“, durchbricht sie schließlich die kurz anhaltende Stille, mit Überraschung in der Stimme, aber einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, bevor sie ohne eine Antwort erhalten zu haben fortfährt. „Also, ich kann dir natürlich nicht einfach so die Adresse geben, aber ich kann schnell bei Herrn Muto anrufen, ob er damit einverstanden ist.“ Atemu kann daraufhin nur kurz nicken, ehe sie schon das Telefon in der Hand hat und eine Nummer eingibt.  
„Guten Tag Herr Muto... Nein, keine Sorge.... Ja, das ist alles schon geregelt. Aber ich rufe wegen etwas ganz anderem an. Ich habe hier einen Mitschüler ihres Enkels stehen, der gerne ihre Adresse wissen würde, da er Yugi ein paar Unterlagen vorbeibringen möchte... Ja, Atemu Amun... In Ordnung, also sind sie damit einverstanden. Gut... Danke, auf Wiedersehen.“ Innerlich jubelnd beobachtet Atemu, wie Frau Kimochi den Hörer wieder zur Seite legt und sich wieder dem Computer widmet. Aus den Gesprächsfetzen hatte es sich zumindest so angehört, als sei Yugis Großvater einverstanden gewesen.   
Als sich die Sekretärin ihm wieder zuwendet, überreicht sie ihm einen kleinen Zettel. „Hier ist die Adresse, Herr Muto ist einverstanden, aber ich soll dir ausrichten, dass du auf jeden Fall heute noch die Unterlagen bringen sollst.“   
Lächelnd nimmt Atemu den Zettel entgegen. „Danke sehr. Ich werde sie ihm gleich vorbeibringen.“, bedankt er sich, bevor er aus dem Sekretariat stürmt, um möglichst schnell nach Hause zu kommen.

 

Resigniert seufzt Yugi auf, als er nach einer halben Stunde noch immer auf das unbeschriebene Blatt vor ihm starrt. Vergeblich versucht er seine Strafarbeit zu schreiben, allerdings schweifen seine Gedanken immer wieder ab, sodass er sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren kann. Mit einem leisen Schnauben legt er den Stift beiseite und beschließt den Aufsatz zu verschieben.   
Als er sich auf dem Schreibtischstuhl umdreht und sich von seiner unerledigten Arbeit abwendet, sieht er Yami hinter sich stehen, der ihn argwöhnisch beobachtet, Arme über der Brust verschränkt. Kurz mustert Yugi ihn still, jedoch kann er keinerlei Emotion auf dem Gesicht des Anderen erkennen. Enttäuscht seufzt Yugi auf. „Wieso hast du das getan?“, fragt Yugi schließlich in die anhaltende Stille. Zu seinem Bedauern jedoch, zuckt Yami lediglich mit den Schultern.  
 _'Du kennst doch meine Gründe.'_ , fügt er dann doch noch hinzu, allerdings wagt er es nicht Yugi dabei ins Gesicht zusehen. _'Ich will ihn nicht in deiner Nähe sehen und erst recht nicht hier!'_  
„Das entschuldigt dennoch nicht dein Verhalten gestern. Wegen dir habe ich jetzt Ärger am Hals, schon wieder.“ Der leicht wütende Unterton in Yugis Stimme ist dabei nicht zu überhören.  
 _'Sonst hat es dich auch nie gestört, wenn ich den anderen Idioten meine Meinung gezeigt habe. Erst seitdem ER aufgetaucht ist...'_  
Kurz zieht Yugi die Augenbrauen zusammen. Auch wenn er Yami zuvor nie aufgehalten hatte, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass er jedes Mal mit seinen Taten einverstanden gewesen ist. Yugi hatte immer angenommen, dass Yami hin und wieder einfach mal Luft ablassen musste und ihn deshalb nicht abgehalten. Zudem ist sich Yugi nicht einmal sicher, ob er es überhaupt gekonnt hätte.   
Doch jetzt hat Yami die Grenze übertreten. Atemu ist die erste Person, die wirklich mit ihm befreundet sein will und das obwohl er bereits von Yami weiß. Auch wenn Yugi Atemus Entschluss nicht ganz nachvollziehen kann, ist er dennoch froh darüber und will diese Freundschaft keinesfalls aufgeben. Das wird er Yami solange eintrichtern, bis er es akzeptiert.  
„Yami“, bei Yugis strengem Tonfall zuckt Yami kurz in sich zusammen, bevor er sich wieder zu Yugi umwendet. „Ich will mit Atemu befreundet sein, daher will ich nie wieder sehen, dass du etwas verletzendes ihm gegenüber anstellst! Verstanden?“   
Wenn Yami über Yugis plötzliches Selbstbewusstsein erstaunt ist, so lässt er es sich nicht ansehen. Stattdessen starrt er unentwegt in die amethystfarbenen Augen, die den seinen sehr ähneln. Jedoch lässt sich Yugi nicht verunsichern, sodass Yami sich schließlich abwenden muss. Beleidigt wendet er sich ganz ab, sodass Yugi nur noch seinen Rücken sehen kann und kurze Zeit später verschwindet.   
Erschöpft atmet Yugi aus und sackt in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Diese kurze Auseinandersetzung hat ihn mehr Kraft gekostet, als es den Anschein hatte. Dennoch ist er irgendwie stolz, dass er sich gegen Yami durchsetzen konnte.

Erschöpft legt sich Yugi wieder in sein Bett und kuschelt sich in die warme Decke, in der Hoffnung den ganzen Tag darin verbringen zu können. Hatte er seinem Großvater heute Morgen doch schon zu verstehen gegeben, dass er den Tag lieber alleine verbringen will. Auch wenn sein Großvater eher widerstrebend zugestimmt hatte, so hatte er ihn zumindest den restlichen Morgen in Ruhe gelassen.  
Müde schließt er seine Augen, nur um sie wenige Minuten später erschrocken aufzureißen, als er das gedämpfte Geräusch der Türklingel bis hinauf in sein Zimmer vernimmt. So schnell er kann, springt er aus seinem Bett und stürzt aus seinem Zimmer die Treppe hinunter, nur um am Fuße der Treppe stehen zu bleiben und sich innerlich an den Kopf zu schlagen. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur ein Kunde seines Großvaters, der etwas abholen will, obwohl er den Laden für heute geschlossen hat. Er will schon auf wieder kehrt machen, als die Stimme seines Großvaters ihn aufhält.   
„Willst du denn gar nicht aufmachen?“, kommt es von seinem Großvater, der es sich scheinbar gerade auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hat.  
Eigentlich will Yugi zu einer patzigen Antwort ansetzen, da er nicht gerade in bester Stimmung ist, doch der Blick seines Großvaters lässt ihn innehalten und ergeben trottet Yugi ohne Widerrede zur Tür.  
Sichtlich genervt öffnet er die Haustür, nur um überrascht die Augen aufzureißen, als er tatsächlich Atemu in der Tür stehen sieht. Ungläubig reibt sich Yugi zunächst über seine Augen, als Atemu dann aber noch immer vor ihm steht, verziehen sich seine Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen.

Deutlich kann Atemu die Überraschung in Yugis Augen sehen, die sich langsam aber sicher in Freude verwandelt. Die paar Sekunden kommen Atemu relativ gelegen, um sich von seinem eigenen kleinen Schock zu erholen, hatte er doch nicht erwartet, dass Yugi in seiner Freizeit schwarze Lederkleidung trägt. Ein schwarzes, ärmelloses Top, das ihm etwas zu groß erscheint, dazu eine schwarze enganliegende Hose zieren den kleinen Körper und stehen nicht nur im Gegensatz zu seiner blassen Haut, sondern auch zu seiner schüchternen Persönlichkeit. Jedoch kann Atemu seinen Blick nicht von den zwei Nietenarmbändern und dem Lederhalsband losreißen. Auch wenn Atemu dieser Anblick völlig unerwartet trifft, muss er zugeben, dass es doch auf seltsame Weise zu Yugi passt und es ihm sogar irgendwie gefällt.   
Als Yugi nun zwar mit einem Lächeln vor ihm steht, aber dennoch keine Anstalten macht ihn herein zu lassen, lächelt er Yugi  etwas unsicher an und tritt nervös von einem Bein auf das Andere. „Darf ich vielleicht herein kommen?“

Durch Atemus Worte aus seiner Starre gerissen, tritt Yugi schnell ein paar Schritte zur Seite, sodass er eintreten kann. Dabei bemerkt er erst, dass Atemu ein Blech in den Händen hält, sodass Yugi ihn lediglich erstaunt anstarren kann, während er versucht zu begreifen, dass dieser ihm wirklich einen Kuchen mitgebracht hat. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken überbrückt er die wenigen Schritte, die ihn von dem Größeren trennen und überrumpelt ihn mit einer stürmischen Umarmung.

Leicht erschrocken hebt Atemu das Kuchenblech in die Höhe um sich selbst und den Kuchen vor einem Fall zu schützen. Doch noch bevor er sich wieder gefangen hat, löst Yugi die Umarmung so abrupt, wie sie gekommen war. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.“, lacht Atemu, als Yugi ihn mit leicht verschämten Blick ansieht.  
„Danke.“, nuschelt Yugi und wendet seinen Blick leicht ab, während er ein paar Schritte zurück tritt und somit wieder eine große Lücke zwischen ihnen schafft.

„Willst du ihn nicht erstmal richtig hereinkommen lassen und die Tür schließen?“, erklingt eine raue Stimme, begleitet von einem älteren Mann, der im Flur erscheint und Yugi sehr ähnlich sieht. Freundlich lächelt Atemu den älteren Mann an.   
„Freut mich Sie kennenzulernen, Herr Muto. Ich bin Atemu.“, stellt er sich schnell möglichst höflich vor, als er den abschätzenden Blick des alten Mann bemerkt. Zu Atemus Erleichterung ändert sich der Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht, sodass er schließlich sein Lächeln erwidert.  
„Kein Grund so höflich zu sein. Du kannst mich gerne Sugoroku nennen. Yugi hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt.“ Grinsend blickt Atemu daraufhin zu Yugi, der plötzlich den Boden sehr interessant zu finden scheint. „Aber jetzt komm doch erst einmal herein. Den Kuchen kannst du mir geben, den stelle ich in die Küche, sodass wir ihn nachher essen können.“, erklärt Sugoroku, während er sich das Blech aus Atemus Händen schnappt. „Und Yugi, nachdem du die Tür geschlossen hast, kannst du Atemu ja mal die Wohnung zeigen.“, fügt er schließlich an Yugi gewandt hinzu.

Peinlich berührt stolpert Yugi zur Tür und schließt sie, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Großvater sich zufrieden gibt und sie in Ruhe lässt, bevor er sich noch weiteren Peinlichkeiten aussetzten muss.    
Anschließend führt er Atemu im Haus herum, zu seinem Leidwesen jedoch erst nachdem sein Großvater ihm nochmal durch die Haare gewuschelt hatte, als wäre er ein kleines Kind.

Erstaunt sieht sich Atemu in dem kleinen Spieleladen um, in den Yugi ihn nach der Rundführung des unteren Stockwerkes geführt hat. Trotz seiner bescheidenen Größe weißt der Laden doch einen reichlichen Umfang an verschiedenen Spielen auf, doch zu seinem Glück kann er auch nach genauerer Betrachtung ein bestimmtes Spiel nicht ausmachen. Ein kleines Lächeln schleicht sich auf seine Lippen, als er an Yugis Geschenk denken muss, dass er sorgsam in seiner Jackentasche versteckt hat. Es drängt ihn beinahe dazu Yugi direkt das Geschenk zu überreichen, jedoch will er eigentlich noch etwas warten.

Nachdem Yugi ihm schließlich auch das obere Stockwerk mit den Schlafzimmern gezeigt hat, wobei Yugi lediglich auf die zwei Türen gezeigt und erklärt hatte, welches der Zimmer ihm gehöre. Auch wenn Atemu leicht erstaunt über dieses abrupte Ende der Rundführung ist, da er doch gerne Yugis Zimmer - vor allem nach dessen äußerst interessanten Kleidungsstil - gesehen hätte, lässt er sich möglichst nichts anmerken.

Unsicher blickt Yugi zu Atemu auf, der vor ihm die Treppen zurück ins Wohnzimmer hinabsteigt. Eigentlich hatte er Atemu sein Zimmer zeigen wollen, doch als sie schließlich davor standen, siegte letztendlich seine Unsicherheit. Er will nicht, dass Atemu ihn für kindisch hält, doch andererseits hatte er doch eh schon von seiner Vorliebe für Spiele erzählt. Bedeutet das dann nicht, dass es ihm nichts ausmacht?  
Seine Grübeleien stellt er jedoch in den Hintergrund, als er seinen Großvater in der Küchentür stehen sieht.  
„Wir haben Kaffee und Kakao da, was trinkst du lieber, Atemu?“, fragt er an ihren Gast gewandt, der überrascht zur Küchentür blickt, da er ihn zuvor scheinbar nicht gesehen hat.  
„Kaffee, bitte.“  
„Gut, dann setz dich doch schon einmal. Yugi könntest du mir kurz helfen das Geschirr rüber zu tragen?“ 

Nickend verschwindet Yugi in der Küche, während Atemu nun doch leicht nervös zurückbleibt. Zögerlich setzt er sich an den Esstisch, als Yugi beladen mit Geschirr kurze Zeit später ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrt und den Tisch deckt, bevor er sich neben Atemu niederlässt. Dabei ist Yugi ein Dauergrinsen ins Gesicht geschrieben, sodass Atemu nur schwer ein leises Lachen verkneifen kann.  
Schließlich setzt sich auch Sugoroku ihnen gegenüber, nachdem er ihre Tassen gefüllt und den Kuchen auf den Tisch gestellt hat. Doch als Yugi den Kuchen erblickt, strahlt er regelrecht, sodass Atemu kurz die Luft wegbleibt, als Yugi sich ihm zuwendet.   
„Du hast mir sogar Schokoladenkuchen mitgebracht?“  
„Sicher, ich weiß doch noch, das du ein Schokoladenliebhaber bist.“, lacht Atemu leise, während er deutlich sehen kann, dass Yugi ungeduldig beobachtet, wie sein Großvater den Kuchen in kleine Stücken schneidet und jedem ein Stück überreicht.   
„Hast du den Kuchen selbst gebacken?“, fragt nun Sugoroku an ihn gewandt, was Atemu nur mit einem schüchternen Nicken bestätigt.  
Kichernd stürzt sich Yugi nun auf den Kuchen und schließt genießerisch die Augen. „Der ist sehr lecker. Danke Atemu.“, lobt Yugi ihn, während er leicht verlegen zur Seite blickt. 

Eigentlich hatte Atemu erwartet, dass Sugoroku ihn ausfragen würde, so wie er es von seiner Mutter kennt, doch auch nachdem Yugi dabei ist, sein drittes Kuchenstück zu verdrücken, verfolgt Sugoroku lediglich still das Gespräch der beiden, während Yugi ihm von seinen Lieblingsnaschereien erzählt. Zwar spürt er mehr als deutlich den Blick des alten Mannes auf sich, doch versucht er sich seine Nervosität möglichst nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Als nun auch Yugi satt geworden zu sein scheint und es für einen Augenblick ruhig ist, greift Atemu in seine Jackentasche, die er über die Stuhllehne gehängt hat und holt das kleine eingepackte Kästchen hervor. „Ich habe hier noch eine Kleinigkeit für dich, Yugi.“, verkündet er, während er das Kästchen Yugi überreicht, welcher dies mit einem Glitzern in den Augen und äußerster Vorsicht mustert.

„Das ist wirklich für mich?“ Ungläubig wendet Yugi seinen Blick von dem Geschenk in seinen Händen zu Atemu, der ihm zunickt, dann jedoch seinen Blick leicht abwendet. So schnell es seine vor Aufregung zitternden Hände zulassen, befreit Yugi das Kästchen von dem Geschenkpapier, sodass eine kleine goldene Schatulle zum Vorschein kommt.  
Mit größter Bewunderung fährt er mit seinen Fingern das eingravierte Auge nach, das die  Vorderseite der Schatulle ziert. Nur schwer kann er den Blick von diesem wunderschönen Geschenk losreißen. Doch er muss sich ja noch bedanken!   
Doch als er in die rubinroten Augen neben ihm blickt, bildet sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals, sodass ihm die Stimme versagt. Es kostet ihn mehrere verzweifelte Versuche, bis er es schafft ihn hinuterzuwürgen, während Atemu ihn geduldig beobachtet, bis er sich wieder gefangen hat.

„Danke Atemu. Das ist wirklich sehr schön.“, bedankt Yugi sich schließlich bei ihm, der daraufhin jedoch nur leise lacht.  
„Du musst sie auch auf machen. Das eigentliche Geschenk ist darin.“   
Yugis Augen weiten sich erstaunt, während er den Deckel der Schatulle mit äußerster Vorsicht anhebt und ein kleiner Kartenstapel zum Vorschein kommt.   
„Da du mir soviel von Spielen erzählt hast, habe ich mir gedacht, dass dir mein Lieblingsspiel mit Sicherheit auch gefallen wird. Ich war mir nur nicht sicher, ob du es vielleicht schon kennst, aber im Laden hab ich es vorhin zumindest nicht gesehen und es ist auch etwas unbekannter.“, erklärt Atemu, während Yugi nur ungläubig auf die Karten starrt, die er mittlerweile aus dem kleinen Kasten hervorgeholt hat. Als er sie genauer betrachtet, kann er auf jeder Karte ein anderes Bild entdecken. „Es ist ein Kartenspiel zum Tauschen, aber da du ja wahrscheinlich noch keine hast, habe ich dir ein eigenes Deck zusammengestellt, mit dem wir dann später auch gegeneinander antreten können.“ Wenn sein Blick nicht an den vielen verschiedenen Karten kleben würde, hätte er sicher Atemus Unsicherheit bemerkt, der sich verlegen durch die Haare fährt und auf seinen leeren Teller starrt.  
Langsam spürt Yugi, wie sich die Tränen ihren Weg in seine Augen bahnen. Ganz egal, wie dieses Spiel funktioniert, er wird sicher niemals eine der Karten eintauschen wollen.  
„D-Die sind a-alle für mich?“, bringt Yugi schließlich hervor und wendet seinen verschwommenen Blick von den Karten ab, um Bestätigung bei Atemu zu erhalten, dass die Karten nun wirklich ihm gehören. Doch als Atemu die Tränen in Yugis Augen bemerkt, die  nun langsam ihren Weg über seine Wangen fortsetzen, reißt er erschrocken seine Augen auf.   
„E-Es tut mir leid, gefällt es dir nicht?“ Doch Atemus Entschuldigung treibt ihm nur noch mehr Tränen in die Augen. Wieso entschuldigt er sich auch noch bei ihm?   
Er will Atemu versichern, dass es ihm sehr wohl gefällt, doch der Kloß in seinem Hals verbietet ihm jegliches Sprechen, sodass er sich schließlich dazu entscheidet Atemu einfach ein Lächeln zu schenken, bevor er seine Arme um ihm schließt und sich so fest er kann an ihn drückt.

Atemu ist im ersten Moment so überrumpelt, dass er einen Moment braucht, um die stürmische Umarmung zu erwidern. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich Yugi so über sein Geschenk freuen wird. Lachend streicht er Yugi durchs Haar, unterbricht sich aber schnell selbst dabei, als ihm bewusst wird, dass Yugis Großvater ebenfalls noch mit am Tisch sitzt. Peinlich berührt schiebt er Yugi etwas von sich, um ihm in die nun glänzenden Amethysten zu sehen.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn du schon mal nach oben gehst und dir das Regelwerk durchliest, während ich deinem Großvater beim Abräumen helfe? Wenn du willst, können wir danach ein paar Runden spielen.“ Nachdem Yugi sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht gewischt hat, nickt er, schnappt sich die Schatulle und ehe Atemu sich versehen hat, ist Yugi bereits die Treppe hinaufgestürzt.

Nun doch zunehmend nervös trägt Atemu die schmutzigen Teller in die Küche. Er weiß nicht so recht, wie er sich Yugis Großvater gegenüber verhalten soll, doch wollte er keinesfalls unhöflich erscheinen, indem er den alten Mann alles alleine überlässt. Darum steht er jetzt etwas unbeholfen mit den Tellern auf dem Arm mitten in der Küche und weiß nichts mit sich anzufangen.   
„Du kannst die Teller einfach da abstellen. Ich räume sie nachher in die Maschine.“, weist Sugoroku ihn an und deutet dabei auf den kleinen Küchentisch. Über die Anweisung erleichtert, stellt er die Teller ab und hofft inständig, dass der alte Mann ihn gehen lässt. Jedoch wird seine Hoffnung direkt im Keim erstickt. „Wenn du noch einen Moment Zeit hast, würde ich gerne noch kurz mit dir reden, Atemu.“ Gedanklich verzieht Atemu die Miene, schenkt dem alten Mann jedoch ein unsicheres Lächeln. Sugoroku nimmt an dem Küchentisch platz und deutet ihm sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Das scheint ja ein längeres Gespräch zu werden...

Sugoroku hatte den jungen Mann vor sich zur Genüge beobachtet und ist zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass dieser sich wirkliche Mühe gibt und es durchaus ernst zu meinen scheint.  
„Weißt du Atemu, du scheinst mir ein anständiger Junge zu sein, daher möchte ich dir etwas mehr über Yugi und Yami erzählen.“ Dabei kann er direkt erkennen, wie er mit einem Schlag die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen hat.  
Eine Weile hängt Sugoroku seinen Gedanken nach, um einen möglichst guten Einstieg zu finden. „Weißt du, Yugi war nicht immer ein Einzelkind.“, beginnt er schließlich, während er aufmerksam jede Regung des Jungen vor sich studiert. „Er hatte einen Zwillingsbruder namens Yami. Jedoch kam er zusammen mit Yugis Vater vor einigen Jahren bei einem Unfall ums Leben.“ Deutlich ist Atemu der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben, da er wohl nicht erwartet hatte, dass er in so ein ernstes Gespräch verwickelt wird. Doch zu Sugorokus Erleichterung fällt Atemu ihm nicht ins Wort, sondern starrt ihn lediglich aus großen Augen an, während er still seinen Worten lauscht.  
„Ihr Tod hat uns alle aus der Bahn geworfen, aber am meisten wohl Yugi. Damals hat er noch bei seiner Mutter gewohnt, die selbst mit schweren Problemen zu kämpfen hatte, sodass es anfangs Niemandem aufgefallen ist. Zu meinem Bedauern muss ich zugeben, dass der Tod meines Sohnes mich auch ziemlich mitgenommen hatte und ich deshalb für die beiden nicht da gewesen bin, wie ich es hätte sein sollen.“ Kurz fährt er sich durchs Gesicht, da es ihm alles andere als leicht fällt das alles einem eigentlich fremden Jungen zu erzählen, jedoch hat er im Gefühl, dass dieser Yugi gut tun wird, weshalb er mehr über die Situation wissen sollte.   
„Doch als ich bei Gelegenheit mal wieder zu Besuch war, ist mir zunehmend aufgefallen, dass Yugi sich immer stärker zurückgezogen hat. Als ich meiner Schwiegertochter davon erzählt hatte, meinte sie immer, dass es ihnen den Umständen entsprechend gut ginge. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte ich noch nicht bemerkt, wie schlecht sie selbst den Tod verkraftet hatte, da sie nach Außen hin immer zu ein Lächeln aufsetzte. Bei meinem nächsten Besuch habe keinerlei Besserung in Yugis Verhalten gesehen und sogar bemerkt, dass er hin und wieder mit sich selbst redete. Daher hab ich die beiden dann zum Psychologen gedrängt. Dort stellte sich dann heraus, dass Yugi ein schweres Trauma davongetragen hat und er Yami als eine Art Schutz für sich erschaffen hat. Allerdings hat der Psychologe auch festgestellt, dass Yugis Mutter stark psychisch belastet war, weshalb ich in den folgenden Tagen eine Weile bei ihnen gewohnt habe. Jedoch habe ich ziemlich schnell erkannt, dass sie mit Yugis Verhalten einfach überfordert war, weshalb ich ihn dann zu mir genommen habe.“

Atemu war der Erzählung des alten Mannes aufmerksam gefolgt, kann jedoch nur versuchen die Situation zu begreifen. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis er die ganzen Informationen verarbeitet hat. Gedankenverloren starrt er auf die Tischplatte. Umso mehr er darüber nachzudenken versucht, desto stärker breitet sich der Stich in seinem Herzen aus.   
Erst als er sich nach einigen Minuten Stille wieder etwas gefasst hat, blickt er zu Yugis Großvater auf.   
„Vielen Dank, dass Sie mir das erzählt haben. Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich mir große Mühe geben werde.“, bedankt er sich und deutet dabei eine kleine Verbeugung an.  
„Ja, das weiß ich und ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du nicht so höflich sein musst. Aber jetzt hab ich dich lange genug festgehalten. Geh hoch zu Yugi, der wartet sicher schon ungeduldig auf dich.“  
Erneut verbeugt Atemu sich, bevor er die Küche verlässt und sich auf den Weg zu Yugis Zimmer macht. 

Auf der Treppe sieht er bereits die Tür zu Yugis Zimmer weit offen stehen, doch als er schließlich in der Tür steht und einen Blick ins Zimmer werfen kann, reißt er erschrocken die Augen auf. Yugi sitzt mit Tränen überströmten Gesicht auf dem Bett, in der Hand eine der 'Duell-Monsters'-Karten. Wie erstarrt beobachtet er Yugi dabei, wie er die Karte in seiner Hand in kleine Teilchen zerreißt und zu dem restlichen Haufen vor ihm auf den Boden fallen lässt, ehe er sich der nächsten Karte widmet.   
Als Yugi ihn in an der Tür stehen sieht, verziehen sich seine Lippen zu einem finsteren Grinsen, das in Zusammenspiel mit den tränenerfüllten Augen sich zu einer grotesken Miene verzerrt, die Atemu einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen lässt.  
„Yami! Was soll das werden?!“, donnert seine Stimme durch den Raum, obwohl er nicht wirklich in der Lage ist einen klaren Gedanken zufassen. Wütend stürmt Atemu auf ihn zu, der sich jedoch lediglich von ihm abwendet und nun auch die restlichen Karten zerreißt.  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Wir wollen dich hier nicht! Du hast Yugi verletzt! Verschwinde!“ Yugis Stimme dringt ihm durch Mark und Bein und versetzt seinem Herz einen kleinen Stich. Nein, er muss sich in Erinnerung rufen, dass dies nicht die Worte von Yugi sind. Dennoch muss er zugeben, dass sie ihn irritieren. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Yugi sich über seinen Besuch gefreut hat.  
„Wie meinst du das? Ich hab Yugi nicht verletzt.“ Ein fieses Lachen hallt von den Zimmerwänden wieder, während Atemu lediglich die Stirn runzeln kann. Es ist seltsam ihn so Lachen zu hören, es ist zwar seine Stimme, jedoch klang es nicht mal im Ansatz nach Yugi. Als Atemu jedoch darauf nicht zu reagieren scheint, schnaubt Yami nur verächtlich. „Tss, ihr seid doch alle gleich. Bemerkt es nicht einmal oder seid zu dumm, um es zu begreifen.“ Yamis fiese Fratze ist mittlerweile purem Hass gewichen. Leicht beugt er sich über die Bettkante, um den Stapel zerrissener Karten aufzuheben, ehe er sich vom Bett erhebt und den kleinen Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrückt.„Du wirst dafür bezahlen, dass du Yugi zum Weinen gebracht hast. Jetzt nimm deinen Müll und verschwinde aus diesem Haus.“ Yugis Stimme grollt tief und bedrohlich, während er ihm die Papierfetzen in die Hand drückt. Doch als Yami sich siegessicher abwenden will, lässt Atemu die Papierfetzen einfach auf den Boden fallen und greift nach dessen Arm. Im ersten Moment scheint er von Atemus plötzlicher Reaktion erschrocken, ehe sein wütender Ausdruck zurückkehrt und er sich losreißen will.   
„Was soll das?! Wer hat dir erlaubt uns anzufass-“  
„Ich habe Yugi nicht verletzt. Es waren Freudentränen.“, versucht Atemu ihm zu erklären und zu seinem Erstaunen, hält Yami in seiner Rangelei kurz inne.  
„Pah, als ob jemand vor Freude weinen würde. Tränen vergießt man, wenn man traurig ist.“, erwidert Yami ihm patzig, scheint aber um einiges unsicherer als zuvor, was Atemu als Chance sieht.   
„Yami, ich weiß, dass du nicht viel von mir hältst, aber ich werde Yugi mit Sicherheit nicht verletzen wollen. Er war glücklich über das Geschenk, dass ich ihm gegeben habe. Dass dir jetzt Tränen über das Gesicht laufen, ist deine Schuld. Yugi ist sicher traurig, dass du sein Geschenk zerrissen hast.“ Das Flackern der Unsicherheit in Yamis Augen nimmt zu, was Atemu als gutes Zeichen deutet. Einen Augenblick herrscht Stille zwischen ihnen, in der Atemu fieberhaft nachdenkt, wie er die Situation retten kann.   
Als er das Gespräch mit Sugoroku durchgeht, kommt ihm eine Idee, obwohl er sich nicht ganz sicher ist, ob es funktionieren wird. Noch immer mit einer Hand einen festen Griff um Yugis Arm, greift er mit der anderen in seine Hosentasche und fischt sein Deck hervor. „Yami, als Zeichen, dass ich weder dir noch Yugi etwas böses will, möchte ich dir etwas schenken.“  
Skeptisch zieht Yami eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, scheint jedoch jeglichen Widerstand aufgegeben zu haben, weshalb Atemu langsam seinen Griff löst.   
„Du meinst wohl eher Yugi.“, korrigiert Yami ihn voller Skepsis.  
„Nein, du hast schon richtig gehört. Ich will dir etwas schenken. Immerhin ist es auch dein Geburtstag.“ Schnell durchsucht er sein Deck nach einer bestimmten Karte und überreicht sie Yami. „Es ist eine meiner Lieblingskarten. Sie gehört nun dir und du kannst mit ihr machen, was du willst.“  
„Und wenn ich sie zerreißen will?“  
„Dann zerreißt du sie. Wie gesagt, sie gehört nun dir.“ Zwar würde Atemu ungern sehen, wie der 'Dunkle Magier', einer seiner Lieblingskarten nach der er ziemlich lange suchen musste, zerrissen wird, aber die düstere und teilweise auch mysteriöse Aura, die von Yami ausgeht, erinnert ihn zunehmend an den 'Dunklen Magier', weshalb er sich spontan dazu entschieden hatte, sie ihm zu schenken.   
Lange mustert Yami die Karte, bis er, ganz zum Erstaunen Atemus, die Karte an seine Brust drückt. Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubt er sogar ein kleines ehrliches Lächeln auf Yamis Zügen zu lesen, jedoch verfliegt dieser Moment wieder schnell, als er sich abrupt umdreht und die Karte auf den Nachttisch ablegt.   
„Ob wollen oder nicht. Früher oder später wirst du Yugi verletzen.“

Sobald Yugi wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper erlangt hat, stürzt er sich auf die zerrissenen Karten auf dem Boden. Starkes Schluchzen erschüttert seinen Körper, während er die verteilten Fetzen wieder zusammen fegt.   
„E-Es tut mir so leid. S-so leid...“, wiederholt er wie ein Mantra, während er es nicht wagt den Blick zu Atemu zu heben. Erschrocken zuckt er zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürt.   
„Hey. Alles ist in Ordnung, Yugi. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen.“ Jedoch sorgt Atemu mit seiner freundlichen Art nur für noch mehr Tränen und Schluchzer.   
„D-Doch... I-Ich... Er... Dein tolles G-Geschenk!“ Atemu hat sich mittlerweile zu ihm auf den Boden gekniet und zieht ihn vorsichtig in eine Umarmung.   
„Schhh... Mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf. Ich besorge dir ein paar neue Karten. Deswegen musst du nicht weinen.“ Schniefend schmiegt sich Yugi an den trostspendenden Köper ran, während Atemu ihm immer wieder beruhigend über den Rücken streicht. 

Als sich Yugi nach einer langen Weile wieder etwas beruhigt hat, dirigiert Atemu ihn auf das Bett. Wiederholend reibt sich Yugi über die Augen, doch die Tränen wollen einfach nicht versiegen. Verwirrt blickt er auf die Karte, die sich plötzlich in sein Sichtfeld schiebt. Eine kleine runde Fellkugel ist darauf abgebildet und mit dem Namen 'Kuriboh' versehen. Yugi ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es keine der Karten ist, die Atemu ihm geschenkt hatte. Fragend hebt er seinen Blick und traut sich nur zögerlich in Atemus Augen zu schauen. Ein warmes Lächeln geht von ihm aus, während er Yugi weiterhin die Karte hinhält.   
„Die ist für dich, als kleine Wiedergutmachung. Sie ist eine meiner Lieblingskarten. Auf den ersten Blick wirkt sie vielleicht schwach, aber bei genauerer Betrachtung kann sie sehr stark und spielentscheident sein. Sie hat mich schon das ein oder andere Mal vor einer sicheren Niederlage gerettet.“

„Du schenkst sie mir, obwohl sie dir so viel bedeutet?“ Bestätigend nickt Atemu und muss breit grinsen, als Yugi genauso wie Yami die Karte fest an sich drückt. Leicht erschöpft lässt sich Atemu neben Yugi auf das Bett fallen, die Auseinandersetzung hat ihm einiges abverlangt.  
Eine Weile sitzen sie nur schweigend da, bis er aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet, dass Yugi ein herzhaftes Gähnen unterdrücken muss. Seine Karte hatte er zusammen mit der von Yami sicher in der Schatulle verstaut.  
Er ist mehr als erleichtert, dass er die Situation mit Yami entschärft hatte und irgendwie hat er das Gefühl, dass nun eine Art Waffenstillstand zwischen ihn herrscht. Hoffentlich täuscht ihn sein Gefühl da nicht.  
Als Yugi erneut gähnen muss, erhebt sich Atemu. „Ich denke, du solltest dich etwas ausruhen. Es ist inzwischen auch schon spät geworden und gehe dann mal nach Hause.“, schlägt er vor und will sich schon abwenden, als Yugi ihm am Saum seines Shirts aufhält. Überrascht dreht er sich zu Yugi, der seinen Blick verlegen zu Boden gerichtet hat.  
„W-Würdest du hier bleiben wollen? I-Ich möchte jetzt nicht wirklich alleine sein.“  
„Sicher, aber du solltest dich trotzdem hinlegen.“ Obwohl Yugi noch immer zu Boden starrt, lächelt Atemu ihn an und kann das warme Gefühl, das sich in seinem Inneren ausbreitet nicht unterdrücken. Nickend folgt Yugi seiner Anweisung und legt sich ins Bett, jedoch ohne Atemu loszulassen, als befürchte er, er würde sofort abhauen, wenn er ihn losließe.  
So steht er etwas unbeholfen da, als Yugi in seine Decke gekuschelt daliegt, sich aber weigert ihn loszulassen. Doch zu seiner Überraschung rückt Yugi etwas weiter an den Rand des Bettes und zieht Atemu an seinem Shirt zu sich. Noch unbeholfener als zuvor liegt er nun neben Yugi in dessen Bett, der nun zögerlich an ihn heran rückt und sich schließlich an ihn schmiegt. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht legt Atemu einen Arm um Yugi und zieht ihn noch etwas näher.

Still schleicht Sugoroku die Treppen wieder hinunter. Als er Yugis wütende Stimme durch die Wohnung brüllen gehört hat, war er direkt nach Oben gestürmt um nachzusehen, was passiert war. Als er jedoch gesehen hat, dass Atemu die Situation erstaunlich gut unter Kontrolle gebracht hat, stand er als stiller Beobachter an der Tür, für alle Fälle bereit einzuschreiten. Doch als er jetzt die beiden sieht, weiß er, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat. 

In der Küche bereitet er ein paar Brote vor und kehrt mit einem beladenen Teller und zwei Flaschen Wasser wieder nach Oben. Als er in das Zimmer tritt, wird er direkt von Atemu erblickt. Yugi scheint jedoch schon eingeschlafen zu sein.   
„Hier ein paar Brote, falls du Hunger bekommst.“, flüstert er und stellt den Teller und die Flaschen auf den Nachttisch. Er wirft einen Blick auf seinen schlafenden Enkel, der mittlerweile halb auf Atemu liegt. Als er zu dem Jungen blickt, kann er eine leichte Röte auf dessen Wangen erkennen, sodass er ein Lachen unterdrücken muss, damit er Yugi nicht versehentlich aufweckt. „Möchtest du hier übernachten? Ich kann bei deinen Eltern anrufen und Bescheid geben.“  
„Ja, mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig.“, antwortet Atemu ihm gelassen, doch das die Röte auf seinen Wangen dabei stark zunimmt, spricht für sich. „Aber anrufen ist nicht nötig. Meine Mutter ist eh erst Morgen früh zu Hause.“  
„Gut dann lege ich dir noch frische Sachen ins Bad, falls Yugi dich mal gehen lässt.“ Lässt er es sich nicht nehmen, den Jungen doch ein klein wenig zu necken, der sich lediglich schüchtern bedankt, weshalb er beschließt die beiden jetzt in Ruhe zu lassen und wieder nach Unten zu gehen.


	10. Zusammenspiel

Noch im Halbschlaf schmiegt sich Yugi fester an die wärmende Quelle neben ihm. Doch als die Geschehnisse des gestrigen Tages in seinem noch schläfrigen Bewusstsein ankommen, reißt er überrascht die Augen auf und kann tatsächlich erkennen, dass Atemu, noch immer schlafend, neben ihm liegt. Am liebsten würde er an Atemus Seite liegen bleiben, jedoch war es nicht die beste Idee gewesen in einer Lederhose einzuschlafen, weshalb er sich langsam aus Atemus Armen löst, möglichst darauf bedacht, diesen nicht zu wecken, damit er seine schmerzenden Beine strecken kann. Mit neuen Klamotten auf den Armen schleicht er auf Zehenspitzen ins Badezimmer.

Als er mit frischen Klamotten das Bad wieder verlässt, wirft er noch einen schnellen Blick in sein Zimmer, in dem Atemu immer noch zu schlafen scheint. Einige vereinzelte Haarsträhnen fallen ihm ins Gesicht, die sich leicht bei jedem Atemzug bewegen.  
Nur die auf dem Boden verteilten Papierfetzen lassen auf den Sturm an Gefühlen, die in Yugi gestern gebrodelt hatten, schließen.

In der Küche wird er bereits von seinem Großvater erwartet, der ihm direkt einen heißen Kakao vor die Nase hält. „Guten Morgen mein Junge. Hast du dich gut erholt?“  
„Guten Morgen und danke.“ Ergeben seufzt Yugi, denn natürlich war seinem Großvater nicht entgangen, was sich gestern zugetragen hatte. „Ja, ich habe gut geschlafen und Yami scheint sich auch etwas abreagiert zu haben.“, nuschelt er eher vor sich, da ihm Yamis Verhalten im Nachhinein peinlich ist, ist es doch schon eine Weile her, dass er bei ihnen zu Hause so ein Chaos veranstaltet hat.  
„Das ist schön zu hören. Wo hast du eigentlich Atemu gelassen?“, grinst sein Großvater ihn verschmitzt an.  
Unwillkürlich drängt sich das Bild des schlafenden Atemus und wie er selbst eng bei ihm gelegen hat in den Mittelpunkt seines Verstandes, sodass er wie auf Knopfdruck rot anläuft. „E-Er schläft noch... und ich wollte ihn nicht wecken...“  
„Achso ist das“, lacht er leise, bevor er seine eigene Tasse leert und sich langsam vom Küchentisch erhebt. „Dann werde ich mal langsam das Frühstück vorbereiten. Hilfst du mir Yugi?“  
„Sicher!“, antwortet er direkt, obwohl er nicht genau sagen kann, was der kleine Unterton seines Großvaters zu bedeuten vermag.

Müde schlägt Atemu die Augen auf und muss sich im ersten Moment aufgrund der ungewohnten Umgebung erst einmal orientieren.  
Nachdem er sich aufgerappelt und festgestellt hat, dass Yugi wohl schon länger wach ist, macht er sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Dabei fällt sein Blick auf das kleine Kästchen, indem nun seine zwei Lieblingskarten lagern. Bei dem Gedanken an den gestrigen Abend schleicht sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
Die Schlafsachen, die ihm Yugis Großvater bereitgelegt hatte, liegen noch immer unangetastet auf einem Hocker neben dem Waschbecken. Darin wäre es vermutlich um einiges gemütlicher gewesen, doch wollte er sich nicht aus Yugis Klammergriff befreien und ihn dabei möglicherweise wecken.

Yugi ist gerade dabei den Frühstückstisch zu decken, als Atemu gähnend in die Küche tritt.  
„Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen, Atemu?“, fragt sein Großvater direkt, während Yugi nur einen kleinen Morgengruß murmelt.  
„Guten Morgen. Ja, vielen Dank, dass ich hier übernachten durfte.“ Um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, kratzt er sich am Hinterkopf und wirft einen schüchternen Blick zu Yugi, der auffällig auf die Teller in seiner Hand starrt, dabei sein kleines Lächeln jedoch nicht verstecken kann.  
„Klar, dass ist doch gar kein Problem. So, wie Yugi dich gestern festgehalten hat, blieb ja auch kaum eine andere Möglichkeit.“  
„Großvater!“ Empört wendet er sich zu seinem Großvater um, der ihm lediglich ein entschuldigendes Schulterzucken schenkt.  
„Aber natürlich kannst du auch gerne jederzeit über Nacht bleiben. So, jetzt lasst uns aber essen.“  
Nickend setzt sich Atemu ebenfalls an den Küchentisch, an dem bereits Yugi und Sugoroku platz genommen haben.

„Ach Atemu könntest du gleich deine Mutter anrufen? Sie macht sich mittlerweile mit Sicherheit schon Sorgen.“, bittet Sugoroku, während er das schmutzige Geschirr in die Spüle räumt. „Das Telefon liegt im Wohnzimmer.“  
„Okay.“ Während Atemu die Küche verlässt, um zu telefonieren, kehrt Yugi in sein Zimmer zurück. Traurig blickt er auf das Kartenchaos und versucht ein paar der Fetzen nach Aussehen zu sortieren. Vielleicht kann er sie ja später wieder zusammenflicken.

In seiner Arbeit vertieft, bemerkt er Atemu erst, als dieser sich zu ihm auf dem Boden hockt. Mit einer Hand greift er nach Yugis Arm und lässt ihn dadurch innehalten. „Hey, ist schon in Ordnung. Du kannst sie ruhig wegwerfen. Wenn du willst, können wir dir auch gleich ein paar neue kaufen. Ich hab vor kurzem einen Laden in der Nähe entdeckt, der ein paar verkauft.“  
„Wirklich? Jetzt?“ Mit einem breiten Grinsen schaut er zu Atemu auf, legt dann jedoch seine sorgfältig sortierten Haufen zur Seite, denn auf keinen Fall will er diese wegwerfen.  
„Wenn du willst.“, durch Yugis Grinsen angesteckt, beginnt auch er zu lächeln.

„Wir sind in der Stadt, Großvater!“, ruft Yugi durchs ganze Haus, während er die Treppen hinunterstürmt. An der Haustür angekommen, schlüpft er in Windeseile in seine Schuhe und wartet ungeduldig auf Atemu, der es scheinbar nicht ganz so eilig hat und leise vor sich hin lachend in Zeitlupe die Treppe hinuterzugehen scheint.

„Yugi warte“, hält Sugoroku ihn noch auf, nachdem Atemu es endlich bis zur Tür geschafft hatte. Stöhnend wendet Yugi sich wieder von der Tür ab, die er bereits geöffnet hatte und sieht seinen Großvater mit einem kleinen Beutel auf ihn zu kommen, den er ihm schließlich in die Hand drückt. „Hier hast du etwas Geld, aber danach will ich genau wissen, was du von dem Spiel hältst und ob es sich wohl gut für den Verkauf anbietet.“, erklärt er seinem Enkel mit einem schelmischen Grinsen und obwohl er zum Ende hin leiser wurde, ist sich Yugi ziemlich sicher, dass es immer noch laut genug für Atemu gewesen ist, da dieser ihn mit einem wissenden Blick angrinst.

Yugi kann sich schon denken zu welchem Laden Atemu ihn führen will, jedoch folgt er ihm lediglich stumm lächelnd, als Atemu das ein oder andere Mal den falschen Weg einschlägt. Trotzdessen, dass er ungeduldig auf sein Spiel mit Atemu wartet, ist es dennoch äußerst amüsant ihm in seiner Orientierungslosigkeit zuzusehen.

„Also eigentlich sieht es mein Großvater nicht gerne, wenn ich bei der Konkurrenz herumlungere...“, erklärt Yugi zögernd, als sie schließlich nach einigen unnötigen Umwegen vor der Eingangstür des Ladens stehen.  
„Ach keine Sorge, das ist eine Ausnahme und wir schauen ja auch nur bei den 'Duell-Monsters'-Karten vorbei.“, zwinkert Atemu ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen zu und bevor Yugi sich versehen kann, wird er schon bei der Hand in den Laden gezogen.  
Obwohl es weniger ein Laden ist, sondern viel mehr ein etwas kleineres Kaufhaus. Nur wenige Male war Yugi bisher hier gewesen, sodass er nur staunen kann, als Atemu zielstrebig durch die Gänge rast bis er schließlich in einem kleinen Abteil stehen bleibt, indem ein paar wenige einzelne Karten zur Schau gestellt werden.  
Yugi noch immer an der Hand haltend deutet er auf die verschiedensten Karten und erklärt dabei, worauf er bei seiner Auswahl zu achten hat, jedoch rauschen seine Worte nur so an Yugi vorbei, der geistesabwesend auf seine Hand starrt, die Atemu scheinbar nicht freizugeben gedenkt.

Irgendwann inmitten seiner enthusiastischen Erzählung scheint Atemu aufzufallen, dass Yugi nicht wirklich aufmerksam ist, weshalb er verwirrt dessen Blick folgt, sodass auch er ihre verbundenen Hände erblickt. Ruckartig löst er seine Hand von Yugi, der durch die plötzliche Bewegung zurückschreckt und somit aus seiner Starre erwacht.  
„'schuldigung...“, nuschelt Atemu vor sich hin, während er peinlich berührt seinen Blick abwendet.

Verwirrt über Atemus Verhalten zieht Yugi die Brauen kraus, jedoch fragt er nicht weiter nach, sondern wendet sich kurzerhand wieder der Auslage zu, bis Atemu schließlich weiter erzählt, auch wenn er nun um einiges ruhiger ist.

Auf dem Rückweg scheint Atemu seinen Enthusiasmus wiedergefunden zu haben, denn gespannt beobachtet er, welche Karten Yugi aus einem der Zufallspakete zieht. Zwar hat Atemu ihm geraten einige wichtige Karten einzeln zu kaufen, allerdings ist es doch um einiges billiger den größten Teil mit zufälligen Karten auszufüllen, anstatt jede einzeln auszusuchen und zu kaufen.  
Atemu hat ihm versichert, dass es wohl mehrere tausend verschiedene Karten gäbe, jedoch erscheint es ihm, dass Atemu jede einzelne mit all ihren Vor- und Nachteilen kennt. Zumindest kommt es ihm so vor, da Atemus Redefluss schier unendlich scheint.

Als sie schließlich wieder zuhause in Yugis Zimmer angekommen sind, besteht Yugi darauf endlich ein paar Runden zu spielen, sodass Atemu es sich schonmal auf dem Boden bequem macht, während Yugi noch die Karten, die er geschenkt bekommen hat, aus der Schatulle holt. Zumindest dachte Atemu dies, denn erstaunt muss er feststellen, dass Yugi lediglich seine eigene Karte in sein Deck mischt und die Karte, die er Yami gegeben hat, unberührt in der Schatulle bleibt.

 

Die ersten paar Spiele versucht Yugi noch die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten, die das Spiel bietet zu verstehen, wobei Atemu ihm allerlei Hinweise gibt.  
Doch auch trotz all der Tipps und Tricks scheint Atemu ihm weitaus überlegen, weshalb er nach der fünften Niederlage verzweifelt seufzt.  
„Mach dir nichts draus, Yugi. Du spielst heute zum ersten Mal, während ich schon so einige Duelle hinter mir habe. Da ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass du anfangs öfters verlierst.“, versucht Atemu ihn etwas aufzumuntern. Ergeben nickt Yugi, während Atemu seine Karten wieder zusammenräumt. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir fürs erste eine kleine Pause machen. Eine Kleinigkeit zu trinken könnte sicher nicht schaden.“, schlägt er schließlich vor, da er zugeben muss, dass er doch etwas Durst hat. Doch gerade als er aufstehen will, hält ihn eine Hand an seinem Shirt auf.  
„Wir wollen auch eine Partie spielen.“ Leicht erschrocken setzt sich Atemu stumm wieder hin und beobachtet Yugi ganz genau. Seine Vermutung, dass er nun Yami gegenüber sitzt bestätigt sich, als dieser Yugis Karte aus dem Deck zieht und durch seine eigene ersetzt, bevor er zu mischen beginnt.  
„Also gut.“ Ein kleines Schmunzeln legt sich auf seine Lippen, während er seine Karten zieht. Für einen Moment spielt er mit dem Gedanken, dass es vielleicht besser wäre Yami gewinnen zu lassen, doch verwirft er diesen schnell wieder. Er hat gegen Yugi alles gegeben, also wird er auch gegen Yami sein Bestes geben.

Im Laufe der Partie muss Atemu jedoch feststellen, dass Yami deutlich schwieriger zu lesen ist, als es bei Yugi der Fall gewesen ist. Seine Miene bleibt verschlossen und gibt keinerlei Einblick in seine Strategie preis. Im Gegensatz zu Yugi ist sein Spielstil deutlich aggressiver.  
Allerdings muss Yami schließlich dennoch eine Niederlage hinnehmen. Wütend funkelt er Atemu an, der unter dem Blick doch zunehmend nervös wird. Jedoch reißt er sich schnell wieder zusammen, ist ihm doch schon aufgefallen, dass man vor Yami besser keine Schwäche zeigen sollte.  
„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ihr miteinander spielt“, posaunt Atemu schließlich ohne groß darüber nachzudenken hinaus, während Yami lediglich skeptisch eine Augenbraue hebt. „Ihr solltet zusammen entscheiden, was gut wäre, anstatt jeder auf seine eigene Art.“ Zwar spielt er hauptsächlich auf ihre extrem unterschiedlichen Spielarten an, dennoch hofft Atemu, dass Yami es möglicherweise auch auf etwas anderes bezieht. Denn so wie es gestern aussah, scheint Yugi nicht wirklich ein Wörtchen mitreden zu haben, wenn Yami die Kontrolle besitzt.  
Aufmerksam beobachtet er Yami, da er nicht genau weiß, ob er vielleicht mit seinem Rat doch etwas zu weit gegangen ist und seinen kleinen Fortschritt wieder zunichte gemacht hat. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung grummelt Yami nur unzufrieden, bevor er auch Yugis Karte ins Deck mischt und ohne ein weiteres Wort das nächste Duell beginnt. Seufzend zieht auch er seine Karten, auch wenn er vielleicht etwas anderes erhofft hatte.

Diesmal dauern seine Züge deutlich länger und scheinen gut überlegt, anstatt wahllos einen Angriff nach dem nächsten auf Atemu zu werfen. Ob er sich wirklich mit Yugi berät oder etwas in der Art, vermag Atemu nicht zu sagen. Generell kann er nicht genau sagen, wie die Kommunikation der beiden eigentlich abläuft. Sugoroku hatte ihm gestern zwar erzählt, dass Yugi wohl Selbstgespräche führt, er selbst hatte jedoch davon noch nichts mitbekommen.  
Aber eins weiß Atemu mit Sicherheit, solange Yugi Yami als eine eigenständige Person behandelt, sollte er das ebenfalls tun. Zumal es für Atemu auch nicht allzu schwer ist, zwischen den beiden Persönlichkeiten zu unterscheiden.

Nach einem nun deutlich längerem Duell muss sich Atemu schließlich geschlagen geben, obwohl er auch wie die Male zuvor sein Bestes gegeben hat. Dennoch ist er keineswegs enttäuscht, denn als nun auf den vor Freude strahlenden Yugi blickt, zeichnet sich auch auf seinen Lippen ein kleines Schmunzeln ab. Yugi scheint in seiner Nähe durchaus sicherer und sogar etwas selbstbewusster geworden zu sein.

„So nun ist aber genug. Es ist nun doch schon reichlich spät geworden und ich sollte wohl mal nach Hause gehen.“  
Obwohl Yugi weiß, dass Atemu Recht hat und er selbst auch noch einen Aufsatz zu schreiben hat, fällt seine gute Laune. Heute und gestern waren so schön gewesen, da will er nun nur ungern Atemu wieder gehen lassen. Unzufrieden beobachtet er wie Atemu langsam aufsteht, doch als er Yugis Blick bemerkt, wuschelt er ihm lachend durch die Haare. „Keine Sorge, wenn du willst kann ich jederzeit wieder zu Besuch kommen.“  
„Wirklich?“, erstaunt blickt er zu Atemu auf, der ihm lächelnd zu nickt.  
„Na klar, ich hatte jede menge Spaß. Du nicht?“  
„Doch!“, platzt es aus Yugi schnell heraus, er will keinesfalls, dass Atemu denkt, er hätte keinen Spaß gehabt. Daraufhin muss Atemu jedoch nur noch mehr lachen  
„Na dann, wir sehen uns ja am Montag wieder in der Schule.“, verabschiedet Atemu sich schonmal und dreht sich langsam Richtung Tür.  
„Warte! I-Ich bringe dich noch nach unten.“ Schnell springt Yugi auf und folgt Atemu die Treppe hinunter in den Flur. Schweigend wartet er bis Atemu in seine Schuhe schlüpft.  
„So, dann bis Montag.“  
„J-Ja bis Montag.“, stammelt Yugi zurück und als Atemu die Haustür öffnet und ihm zum Abschied noch einmal zuwinkt, schnellt Yugi nach vorne und drückt Atemu erneut in einer stürmischen Umarmung an sich, bevor er ruckartig wieder loslässt und schüchtern zu dem leicht überrumpelten Atemu blickt und ebenfalls winkt. Mit einem Lächeln beobachtet er, wie Atemu sich langsam abwendet und gemütlich der Straße folgt, bis er schließlich nicht mehr zu sehen ist.


	11. Realität

_'Warum so glücklich?'_ Argwöhnisch wird Yugi von Yami beäugt, dessen Schritte lautlos über den kiesbedeckten Weg gleiten und Yugi somit auf seinem Schulweg begleitet. In den letzten Tagen hatte sich Yami etwas in den Hintergrund zurückgezogen und im Stillen beobachtet, weshalb er jetzt eher erwartet hätte, dass Yugi sich freuen würde, als er sich nun zu erkennen gibt, doch scheint dieser ihn stattdessen gar nicht wirklich bemerkt zu haben.

„Hmm, weiß nicht.“, murmelt Yugi nach einer Weile vor sich hin, wobei er Yamis Frage nur am Rande wahrgenommen hat, sodass dieser nur laut aufseutzend die Augen verdrehen kann.  
_'Sag mir nicht, du denkst schon wieder über diesen Trottel nach... Wie wäre es, wenn du dich mal zusammenreißt, sodass endlich ein Tag vergehen kann, an dem ich nicht diesen bescheuerten Namen hören muss.'_  
Die genervte Stimme Yamis holt Yugi dann doch aus seinen Träumereien, sodass er diesen verwirrt mustern kann. „Ich dachte, du hast dich etwas mit ihm vertragen?“  
_'Dass ich ihn in deiner Nähe billige, heißt nicht, dass ich ihn leiden kann. Aber der Kerl hängt ja nur noch in deiner Nähe, wäre es da zu viel verlangt, wenn du nicht auch noch in seiner Abwesenheit ständig über ihn reden musst?'_ Abfällig schnaubend verschränkt Yami die Arme vor der Brust und wendet seinen Kopf sichtlich genervt von Yugi ab.

Zunächst verwundert, doch dann darum bemüht sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, beobachtet dieser Yami dabei, wie sich dessen Gesicht zu einem Schmollmund verzieht.  
„Genau genommen hast du damit angefangen.“, erwidert Yugi mit leicht hochgezogener Augenbraue und kann sich ein schelmisches Lächeln auf den Lippen nicht verkneifen.  
Daraufhin dreht sich Yami ihm wieder zu, allerdings lediglich um ihm zunächst einen bösen Blick zu zuwerfen und sich anschließend mit einem genervten Schnauben wieder abzuwenden.

Den schmollenden Yami sich selbst überlassend, wandern Yugis Gedanken wieder zu der gestrigen Therapiestunde.  
Es erstaunt ihn noch immer, dass er tatsächlich begonnen hatte etwas über Atemu zu offenbaren, obwohl er seinen neuen Freund eigentlich noch eine Weile vor Herrn Shinrai geheim halten wollte. Yami wird sicher nicht sehr darüber erfreut sein, wenn er erfährt, dass Yugi sich mal wieder viel zu leicht um den Finger hat wickeln lassen, dabei hatte er diesmal von sich aus zu erzählen begonnen. Auch wenn Yami ihm immer wieder daraufhin weist, dass er Fremden nicht so schnell vertrauen soll, hat er sich doch mit einem relativ guten Gefühl verabschieden können.

Da er heute etwas später als üblich dran ist, bemerkt Yugi direkt die bohrenden Blicke, als er das Schultor passiert. So gut es geht versucht er die störenden Blicke zu ignorieren und konzentriert sich einzig und allein auf Yami, der noch immer leicht eingeschnappt neben ihm läuft. Allerdings scheinen diesem ebenfalls die Blicke aufzufallen, sodass er ein übertrieben gereiztes Seufzen ausstößt. _'Wieso gaffen die denn so?'_  
„Lass sie doch. Es macht mir nichts aus.“, antwortet Yugi, seine Stimme so weit gesenkt, dass kein Anderer sie zu hören vermag. Will er doch nicht für noch mehr Blicke sorgen.  
Jedoch scheint Yami ihm nicht ganz zu glauben, da dieser ihn nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zweifelnd ansieht.  
_'Sicher, dass ich nichts dagegen unternehmen soll?'_ , hakt Yami shließlich nach.  
Yugi, der jedoch lieber nicht wissen will, woran Yami dabei denkt, schüttelt nur vehement den Kopf. Mit energischen Schritten und gesenktem Kopf marschiert er schnell an den Mitschülern vorbei, damit Yami nicht eventuell doch noch auf dumme Gedanken kommt.  
Den restlichen starrenden Schülern möglichst ausweichend, eilt er mit zu Boden fixierten Blick durch die Gänge.

Zu seinem Glück zieht sich Yami, zwar mit einem genervten Murren, aber ansonsten ohne weitere Vorkommnisse, wieder zurück, als er Atemu in den Klassenraum treten sieht. Sofort winkt er dem Anderen lächelnd zu, was Atemu allerdings eher etwas geistesabwesend erwidert. Irritiert durch Atemus verändertes Verhalten, schleicht sich eine betäubende Angst langsam aber sicher in den Vordergrund seines Verstandes.  
Unsicher blickt er Atemu hinterher, als dieser seinen Platz ansteuert, jedoch scheint Atemu nicht wirklich anwesend zu sein, sodass Yugi sich schließlich wieder abwendet und nervös auf die Ankunft des Lehrers wartet. 

Die Zeit schleicht nur langsam dahin, während Yugi fieberhaft überlegt, ob er sich irgendwie falsch verhalten hat. Doch legt er all seine Bedenken zur Seite und beschließt Atemu in der Pause einfach zu fragen. Auch wenn seine Unsicherheit ihn beinahe um den Verstand bringt. 

Gedankenverloren starrt Atemu ins Leere, während er immer wieder abwägt, ob er seinen Plan, den er sich die letzten Tage überlegt hat, wirklich durchziehen soll. Jedoch wird er jäh aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als die Pausenglocke läutet und ein schüchterner Yugi direkt vor ihm steht.  
„H-Hallo Atemu.“, begrüßt Yugi ihn,wobei er um einiges unsicherer wirkt, als es in den letzten Tagen der Fall war. Eigentlich hatte er angenommen, dass sich Yugi in seiner Nähe mittlerweile wohlfühlt. Hält es jedoch nur für einen kleinen Rückfall, als er bemerkt, dass Yugi zu keiner Zeit ihren Blickkontakt unterbricht.  
„Hey.“, erwidert Atemu mit einem warmen Lächeln, während er Yugi dabei beobachtet, wie er mit sich selbst zu kämpfen scheint. Einen kurzen Moment zögert er und beißt sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe, bevor er schließlich fortfährt.  
„Geht es dir gut? H-Habe ich was falsch gemacht? Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verärgert habe. Bitte sei nicht böse.“, sprudelt es plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung aus ihm heraus, sodass Atemu überrascht die Augen weitet.  
„Was...?“, ist alles, was Atemu zunächst herausbringt. Als er aber den panischen Blick in Yugis  Augen sieht, reißt er sich schnell zusammen. „W-Wie kommst du darauf? Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich war nur etwas in Gedanken. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verunsichert habe.“ Atemu kann praktisch sehen, wie direkt sämtliche Anspannung Yugis Körper verlässt, jedoch ein Hauch Unsicherheit in den Augen verbleibt. 

Wieder vergeht einige Zeit, in der Yugi mit sich hadert, ob er nachhaken soll. „Ü-Über was hast du denn nachgedacht?“  
Atemu ist sich nicht sicher, ob Yugi aus reinem Interesse fragt, oder doch eher um auch den restlichen Anflug an Unsicherheit zu besiegen.  
Was es auch sein mag, es verschafft ihm die Möglichkeit Yugi in seinen kleinen Plan zu verwickeln. 

Nach der Erzählung von Yugis Großvater kam er nicht umhin, sich ausgiebig Gedanken zu Yugis Lage zu machen und sich durch die verschiedensten Berichte über die Auslöser solcher Krankheiten zu arbeiten. Er hat sich sogar durch verschiedenste Ratgeber gewühlt und nach den Beschreibungen gesucht, die am ehesten auf Yugi zutreffen.  
Viele gaben aber auch häufig den Ratschlag sich lediglich auf die Unterstützung der Person zu konzentrieren und sich ansonsten lieber rauszuhalten, was Atemu an seinem Plan stark zweifeln lässt.

Doch als er aus seinen Überlegungen zurückkehrt, bemerkt er, dass Yugi ihn noch immer erwartungsvoll ansieht, sodass er schließlich seine Bedenken beiseite schiebt. „Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, ob du vielleicht Lust hättest zusammen meinen Vater zu besuchen.“ Doch Yugis unsicherer Blick lässt ihn direkt in seinem Vorhaben schwanken. „Also, du musst nicht. Es ist nur ein Vorschlag.“

„N-Nein ist schon in Ordnung. Es macht mir nichts aus.“, versucht Yugi die Situation zu retten, da er genau den traurigen Schimmer in Atemus Augen gesehen hat, als er zunächst ablehnen wollte. Auch wenn ihm eine Absage um einiges wohler wäre. Doch bei dem Lächeln, das Atemu ihm daraufhin schenkt, kann er jetzt unmöglich einen Rückzieher machen.  
„Wirklich?“ Seine Unsicherheit so gut es geht versteckend, nickt er Atemu schüchtern zu. „Das freut mich. Um meinen Vater zu besuchen müssen wir aber in meine alte Heimatstadt, also wenn du heute Zeit hast, können wir uns ja nach der Schule und wenn du deinem Großvater Bescheid gegeben hast, uns an der Schulbushaltestelle treffen.“, schlägt Atemu eifrig vor, sodass sich Yugi leicht überrumpelt fühlt und beinahe zurückgeschreckt hätte, wenn ihn der warme Ausdruck in den Augen Atemus nicht an Ort und Stelle fesseln würde. Leicht überfordert stimmt er Atemus Vorschlag zu, bevor ihm überhaupt richtig bewusst ist, wozu er eigentlich zugestimmt hat.

Wie auch in den letzten Tagen verbringen die beiden die restliche Pause in dem kleinen Schulgarten, der mittlerweile zu ihrem Stammplatz geworden ist. Jedoch überlässt Yugi Atemu das reden, da er sich erst noch von dem kleinen Überfall erholen muss und versucht seine Nervosität in Grenzen zu halten.  
Unruhig ringt Yugi seine Hände, während Atemus Worte nur so an ihm vorbeirauschen, der sich über ein Unterrichtsthema zu beschweren scheint. Eigentlich würde Yugi lieber die vielen  Fragen zu Atemus Vater, die ihm wild durch den Kopf schwirren beantwortet haben, jedoch traut er sich keine einzige davon zu stellen.

Der restliche Unterricht vergeht nahezu schleichend, wobei sich Yugi nicht wirklich auf die Aufgaben konzentrieren kann. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser sich noch aus der Sache rauszureden, da ihn ein seltsames Gefühl beschleicht, jedoch will er Atemu auf keinen Fall  enttäuschen, weshalb er es einfach nicht übers Herz bringen kann wieder abzusagen.

„Dann bis später?“ Deutlich kann Atemu das Zögern in Yugis Augen sehen, ignoriert es jedoch willentlich. Denn wenn er sich jetzt versucht herauszureden, wird Yugi das sicher falsch auffassen. Außerdem weiß er, dass Yugi hin und wieder einen kleinen Anstupser braucht, um über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen.  
„J-Ja, bis nachher...“, stammelt Yugi und verschwindet um die nächste Häuserecke, bevor Atemu ihn nochmals aufhalten kann. Unsicher beißt er sich auf die Lippe. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt Yugi im Dunkeln zu lassen, doch irgendwie hat er den richtigen Augenblick verpasst, um mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken.

Erschöpft lehnt sich Yugi an die Haustür und lässt sich langsam zu Boden sinken. Verzweifelt vergräbt er sein Gesicht in den Händen. Wozu hatte er da nur zugestimmt...?  
„Was sitzt du denn da so trübselig am Boden?“, begrüßt ihn sein Großvater, der sich langsam nähert, sodass er schließlich vor ihm kniet und sanft über die Schulter streicht. „Ist etwas passiert?“  
Vorsichtig blickt Yugi zu seinem Großvater auf und schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, kann aber nicht verhindern dabei seine Miene zu verziehen, weshalb sein Großvater seine Lüge direkt wieder durchschauen kann.  
„A-Atemu will, dass ich seinen Vater kennenlerne.“, gesteht Yugi dann doch, da er genau weiß, dass sein Großvater ihm sonst keine Ruhe lassen würde.

„Das ist doch gut, oder nicht?“, hakt er schließlich nach, nachdem Yugi eine ganze Weile nichts weiter sagt.  
Traurig schüttelt Yugi seinen Kopf und zieht seine Knie an die Brust. „Ich habe Angst.“, beichtet Yugi im Flüsterton, sodass Sugoroku es beinahe überhört hätte.  
„Dann sag ihm doch, dass du dir unsicher bist. Er wird es bestimmt verstehen.“  
„Dafür ist es schon zu spät.“  
„Es ist nie zu spät. Aber ich denke, dass du Atemu viel bedeutest und er dir deshalb seinen Vater vorstellen will.“, erklärt er seine Theorie, die seiner Meinung nach ohne Zweifel zutrifft.  
„Wirklich?“, fragt Yugi, nicht wirklich überzeugt. „Und was ist, wenn sein Vater mich hasst?“, gibt er schließlich seine größte Angst preis. Seine Stimme immer noch nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, sein Gesicht dabei halb in seinen angezogenen Beinen vergraben.  
„Das wird er nicht, da bin ich mir sicher.“  
„Woher willst du das wissen?“  
„Ich denke nicht, dass Atemu dich sonst mitnehmen würde.“ Liebevoll lächelt er seinen Enkel an und tätschelt ihm sanft den Kopf. „Aber falls doch etwas sein sollte, hole ich dich direkt ab. Versprochen.“  
„Aber was wenn Atemu mich dann nicht mehr sehen will.“  
„Das kann ich dir versichern, wird nicht geschehen.“  
Fragend sieht Yugi ihn daraufhin an, weshalb er ihm nur verschwörerisch zu zwinkert.  
„Ich weiß, dass es für dich nicht immer einfach ist neue Leute kennenzulernen, aber du vertraust doch Atemu, oder? Also, denke ich du solltest mit ihm gehen.“  
„N-Nagut...“, stimmt Yugi zu, obwohl er noch immer nicht wirklich überzeugt ist.  
„Und wenn etwas ist, rufst du mich einfach an, ja?“  
„In Ordnung.“ Mit einem tiefen Seufzer gibt sich Yugi letztendlich geschlagen und zwingt ein kleines unsicheres Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
„Gut, aber jetzt komm erstmal in die Küche. Das Mittagessen wird kalt.“

 

Nervös ringt Yugi seine Hände. Bis zur Haltestelle ist es nicht mehr weit und je näher er kommt, desto größer ist das Verlangen einfach kehrt zu machen. Doch als er Atemu sehen kann, der ihm aus der Ferne zuwinkt, fühlt er sich gleich um einiges sicherer.  
Als er näher kommt, kann er erkennen, dass Atemu einen kleinen Blumenstrauß in der Hand hält, was ihn verwirrt aufblicken lässt. Atemu scheint seine Verwirrung direkt zu bemerken, weshalb er ihm ein sanftes Lächeln schenkt. „Die sind für meinen Vater. Hab' ihn schon eine Weile nicht mehr besucht.“, erklärt er direkt, doch anstatt Yugis Unbehagen zu lindern, überkommt ihn eine Welle an Panik.  
„W-Was? A-Aber ich habe g-gar kein Geschenk für ihn! E-Er wird mich sicher hassen!“  
„Hey, beruhige dich, Yugi.“, versucht Atemu ihn schnell zu beschwichtigen, da er nicht mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet hat. Beruhigend streicht er über Yugis Arm und wartet geduldig bis Yugi seinen Blick wieder hebt und ihm in die Augen sieht. „Er wird dich nicht hassen, versprochen. Und die Blumen sind von uns beiden.“, erklärt er und überreicht sie dabei Yugi.  
Unsicher lächelt er Atemu zu, in dem Versuch seine Panik schnell wieder zu unterdrücken. Um sich abzulenken, blickt er auf den kleinen Blumenstrauß, den er nun in seinen Händen hält. Weiße Blumen, die er nicht genau zuordnen kann werden von ein paar violetten Orchideen umrahmt. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich viel mit Blumennamen anfangen kann, so erkennt er diese doch auf Anhieb, hat seine Mutter doch immer gerne Orchideen überall im Haus platziert. Ein kleines Lächeln schleicht ihm auf die Lippen, als er an das strahlende Lächeln seiner Mutter denken muss, während sie sich um ihre Lieblingsblumen kümmert und lässt ihn wieder ein wenig ruhiger werden.

„Da kommt unser Bus.“, reißt Atemu ihn plötzlich aus den Gedanken, sodass ihm wieder ganz mulmig zu mute wird, wenn er an die Menschenmasse denkt, die er mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln in Verbindung bringt. Doch zu seinem Glück scheint der Bus relativ leer zu sein, sodass er eine Sorge weniger hat, die er überwinden muss.  
Leicht nervös steht er vor der nun geöffneten Bustür. Atemu, der gerade ihre Tickets zu kaufen scheint, steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm bereits im Bus. Es kostet Yugi einiges an Überwindung nicht direkt fortzulaufen, als Atemu weitergeht und der Fahrer ihn mit einem mürrischen Blick mustert. Panisch umklammert Yugi den Blumenstrauß. Vergebens versucht er seine Beine zu bewegen, doch scheinen diese ihm nicht gehorchen zu wollen.  
„Wird's bald?“, brummt ihm der mehr als genervte Fahrer zu, jedoch schafft er es nicht in den Bus zu steigen, weshalb er seinen Ausflug mit Atemu schon abschreibt.  
Doch zu seinem Glück – oder auch Pech – er weiß noch nicht so recht, wie er zu der ganzen Sache steht, erscheint Atemu wieder in seinem Blickfeld, der ihn fragend entgegen blickt.  
„Alles in Ordnung? Du kannst eintreten, ich habe dein Ticket auch schon gekauft.“ Doch als Yugi noch immer keine Anstalten macht einsteigen zu wollen, tritt Atemu noch ein gutes Stück näher und zieht Yugi einfach am Handgelenk in den Bus.  
„Na endlich...“, verkündet der Fahrer ehe sich die Tür mit einem Zischen schließt und sich der Bus in Bewegung setzt. 

 

„Wie ist denn dein Vater so? Glaubst du er wird mich mögen?“, fragt Yugi unsicher, während er zunehmend nervös an den Stängeln der Blumen herumspielt. Eigentlich fährt Yugi nur ungern mit den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln, sie jagen ihm in gewisser Hinsicht Angst ein. Genau genommen fährt er normalerweise ausschließlich bei seinem Großvater mit, da er weiß, dass er diesem vertrauen kann. Daher kann er immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass er gerade tatsächlich in einem Bus mitfährt, jedoch fühlt er sich seltsamerweise an Atemus Seite sicher.  
Dieser schenkt ihm gerade einen Seitenblick mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Da bin ich mir sicher.“  
Jedoch ist Yugi nicht ganz überzeugt, da Atemu ebenfalls immer nervöser wird, je näher sie ihrem Ziel kommen. Nach einer Weile beginnt er sogar nervös mit dem Bein zu wippen, sodass Panik in Yugi aufsteigt, die er zwanghaft zu unterdrücken versucht.  
Warum ist Atemu so nervös? Befürchtet er doch, dass sein Vater ihn nicht mögen wird? Oder schlimmeres?  
Darum bemüht seine Gefühle hinunterzuwürgen starrt Yugi auf seinen Schoß und bemerkt, dass seine Rangelei mit den Händen den Pflanzen nicht gerade gut tut, da schon einige der Blüten auf seiner Hose gelandet sind.  
„Hey, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Mein Vater wird dir schon nichts antun.“, versichert ihm Atemu, jedoch ist sich Yugi unschlüssig, ob er sich nicht vielleicht eher selbst damit zu beruhigen versucht.

Auch wenn er noch so nervös auf das Treffen mit Atemus Vater ist, atmet er dennoch erleichtert auf, als Atemu ihm zu verstehen gibt, dass sie an ihrer Haltestelle angekommen sind und er endlich den Bus verlassen kann. Als er jedoch Atemu aus dem Bus folgt und einen ersten Blick auf die neue Umgebung wirft, hätte er vor Schock beinahe den Blumenstrauß fallen gelassen. Panisch will er seinen Blick direkt abwenden, als er aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkt, dass Atemu tatsächlich direkt auf den Friedhof zusteuert. Yugi spürt, wie die Panik ihn zu verschlingen droht, doch Atemu scheint nicht stehen bleiben zu wollen.

„A-Arbeitet d-dein Vater d-dort?“, nur mit Mühe kann er diese Frage mit zittriger Stimme hervorbringen, jedoch reicht es aus, um Atemu zum Stehen zu bringen. Doch als sich Atemu zu ihm umdreht und ihm ein trauriges Lächeln schenkt, kann Yugi nur völlig erstarrt zuhören, als Atemu sich um eine Erklärung bemüht.  
„Es tut mir leid, Yugi.“, beginnt er, wobei er seinen Blick zu Boden wendet, um nicht in Yugis Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Unsicher fährt er sich durch die Haare und lässt seine Hand anschließend in seinem Nacken ruhen. „Ich hätte es dir wohl schon eher sagen sollen, aber irgendwie ich habe weder die richtigen Worte, noch den richtigen Moment dazu gefunden...“  
Atemus Worte sind mehr als deutlich in der relativ ruhigen Umgebung, dennoch vernimmt Yugi die Worte nur wie durch einen Schleier wahr. Jede Faser seines Körpers schreit danach davonzulaufen und Atemus Worten nicht weiter zuzuhören, jedoch scheinen seine Beine ihm nicht mehr gehorchen zu wollen. So ist er gezwungen weiter zu lauschen, während jedes seiner Worte Yugis heile Welt etwas weiter zerbrechen lässt.

„Es ist jetzt mittlerweile ungefähr zwei Jahre her, dass mein Vater...“  
„NEIN!“ Yugis schriller Schrei, lässt Atemus Blick erschrocken nach oben schnellen, sodass er direkt in Yugis leichenblasses Gesicht blicken muss. Seine Hände hat er sich panisch auf die Ohren gepresst, den Blumenstrauß dabei achtlos zu Boden fallen lassen, sodass der Bordstein mit den daraus gelösten Blütenblättern überseht ist. Geschockt kann Atemu nur zusehen, wie ihn Yugi voller Panik anblickt und schließlich auf dem Absatz kehrt macht und flieht. Er flieht vor ihm. Er rennt, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.  
Noch in der Schockstarre kann Atemu zunächst nur zusehen, wie Yugi sich immer weiter von ihm entfernt, doch als er sich schließlich zusammenreißen kann, sprintet er Yugi direkt hinter her. Die Schuldgefühle, die ihn direkt einnehmen wollen, schiebt er zunächst achtlos beiseite. Dafür hat er später noch Zeit, jetzt muss er erstmal wieder in Ordnung bringen, was er mit seinem ach-so-genialen Plan angerichtet hat. Verzweifelt schlägt er sich gegen die Stirn. Wieso hatte er sich auch einmischen müssen...

Nach Luft ringend kommt Yugi schließlich in einer engen Gasse zum Stehen, vor ungebetenen Blicken geschützt. Seine Beine verweigern nun jeglichen Dienst, sodass er erschöpft zu Boden sinkt. Tränen rennen ihm über die Wangen, während er noch immer seine Hände fest auf die Ohren presst. Er will es nicht hören! Er kann es nicht hören! Es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und seine mühsam errichtete Mauer hätte in Scherben gelegen. Dennoch ist sie bereits am Bröckeln und jeder einzelne Riss bekommt er schmerzhaft zu spüren.

_Hör doch auf! Du weißt ganz genau, was er sagen wollte..._

Panisch presst Yugi seine Hände noch fester auf seine Ohren, jedoch dringen die Stimmen ungeachtet dessen weiter zu ihm durch.

_...Mach dir nichts vor..._  
_...Du weißt es ganz genau..._  
_...Freak..._  
_...Was mit seinem Vater geschehen ist..._  
_...Genauso wie mit deinem, oder mit Yami..._  
_...Sie sind allesamt t-_

 

„SEID STILL!“ Yugis schriller Schrei hallt von den Wänden der kleinen Gassen wider.   „Seid still...“, wiederholt er flehentlich, seine Stimme jedoch nun völlig kraftlos und nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.  
„Yami... Yami!“ Heftiges Schulchzen durchschüttelt seinen Körper. Die Beine fest an die Brust gezogen sind die Stimmen zum Glück nun soweit verstummt, dass er seine Arme schützend um seine Knie legen kann.  
_'Yugi...'_ , erklingt die vertraute Stimme. Sofort blickt Yugi auf und erblickt tatsächlich Yami, der besorgt neben ihm kniet. Auch wenn er etwas blasser als normalerweise wirkt.  
Schutzsuchend will er sich in Yamis Arme werfen, fällt jedoch zu seinem Schrecken direkt durch ihn hindurch.  
Verzweifelt verzieht Yugi sein Gesicht, die Hände in den Steinboden krallend, wagt er es nicht erneut zu Yami aufzublicken. Neue Tränen lassen Yugis Blick verschleiern, nun jedoch ausgelöst durch Frust und Wut. Scharfe, spitze Steine schrammen an seinen Handinnenflächen und hinterlassen kleine Kratzer, was ihn jedoch in seiner Verzweiflung nur wenig kümmert, ja sogar gerade zu willkommen heißt, da es ihn den überwältigenden Schmerz tief in seiner Brust in den Hintergrund drängt.  
_'Yugi...du weißt doch, dass du mich nicht berühren kannst. Beruhige dich doch.'_  
Jedoch denkt Yugi gar nicht daran, sich irgendwie zu beruhigen. Seine Gedanken rasen, wobei der kleine Schmerz an seinen Händen nur für wenig Ablenkung sorgt. Immer wieder kreisen sie um das Thema, das Yugi sorgsam hinter stählernen Mauern verbarrikadiert hatte.

_'Yugi, hey! Sieh mich an!'_ , verlangt Yami im harschen Ton, doch Yugi will ihn nicht sehen.  
„Verschwinde! Lass mich in Frieden!“, schmettert er mit all seiner Kraft und verbliebenen Luft aus seiner Lunge ihm entgegen. Aus den Augenwinkeln kann er erkennen, dass seine Worte Yami verschreckt zu haben scheinen, da er zunächst einen Schritt zurückweicht und einen Moment später sogar verschwunden ist. 

Stille. Ohrenbetäubende Stille umgibt ihn, die nur hin und wieder durch seine eigene Schluchzer durchbrochen werden.  
Nachdem Yami verschwunden ist, hat sich Yugi wieder an die Wand gekauert und umklammert zitternd seine Knie. Erschöpft starrt er in die Leere, während er mühsam Stück für Stück wieder seine Mauer aufzubauen beginnt. So bemerkt er Atemu erst, als dieser direkt vor ihm kniet und ihm sorgenvoll in die Augen blickt. Panisch redet er auf Yugi ein, jedoch kann er keines seiner Worte vernehmen. Ängstlich blickt Yugi auf Atemus Hände, mit denen er sich am Boden abstützt. Die Angst sitzt tief. Was ist, wenn seine Hände ebenso durch Atemu gleiten, wie es bei Yami der Fall war? 

Langsam löst sich eine seiner Hände aus der Umklammerung und steuert zögerlich Atemus an. Doch kurz bevor sie sich berühren, hält er inne. Will er es wirklich wagen? Doch bevor er es sich anders überlegen kann, atmet er tief durch und greift blitzschnell nach Atemus Hand. Doch entgegen seiner Erwartung trifft seine Hand auf Widerstand. Erstaunt blickt er auf und erkennt den besorgten Blick in den rubinroten Augen.  
Sein Redefluss scheint gestoppt zu haben, stattdessen liegt ein kleines erleichtertes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und ehe er sich versieht, zieht Atemu ihn in eine enge Umarmung.  
„...habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Geht es dir gut? Es tut mir...“, dringt Atemus Stimme, nun dicht an seinem Ohr zu ihm. Er ist ihm sogar so nah, dass er Atemu aufgeregten Herzschlag sogar an seiner eigenen Brust spürt. Erleichtert atmet Yugi tief durch, legt seine Arme um Atemus Rücken, um diesen sogar noch ein wenig näher zu sich zu ziehen. Erschöpft legt er seinen Kopf auf Atemus Schulter ab und schließt die Augen.

Eine ganze Weile liegt Yugi so angelehnt an Atemu, der es mittlerweile aufgegeben hat eine Antwort von Yugi zu erhalten und darin übergegangen ist, ihm beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen. Er ist mehr als erleichtert, dass sich Yugi wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hat, auch wenn das Zittern noch nicht ganz verstummt ist, so hat es doch stark abgenommen.  
Dennoch war es Yugis leerer Blick gewesen, der ihm eine Heidenangst eingejagt hat. Da er zudem auch auf keine seiner Worte reagiert hat, hatte er selbst kurz vor einer Panikattacke gestanden, sich jedoch versucht immer wieder zu beruhigen, da er Yugi dann nicht wirklich hätte helfen können.  
Allerdings hat ihn Yugis Anblick so verunsichert, dass er nicht wirklich wusste, wie er Yugi überhaupt helfen könnte. Zudem war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Yugi ihn überhaupt richtig wahrgenommen hatte und er mit Körperkontakt nicht noch alles verschlimmert hätte. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung war Yugi ihm entgegen gekommen, sodass er sich schließlich einfach von seinem Gefühl hat leiten lassen.

Atemu weiß nicht, wie lange sie mittlerweile so dort auf dem Boden verharren, jedoch beginnen seine Knie langsam zu schmerzen und zudem sollten sie sich doch mal auf den Heimweg machen. Vorsichtig versucht er sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen, bewirkt jedoch nur, dass Yugi sich noch fester an ihn klammert.  
„Ich denke, wir sollten uns langsam auf den Heimweg machen. Wir haben noch eine Busfahrt vor uns.“ Langsam lehnt sich Atemu etwas zurück, sodass er in Yugis Gesicht blicken kann. Auch wenn die Augen durch die vielen Tränen stark gerötet sind, so ist immerhin die Leere aus ihnen gewichen.  
Sorgsam streicht er Yugi eine der blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, anstatt sie aber anschließend zurückzuziehen, lässt er sie auf seiner Wange verweilen. Die liebevolle Geste bringt Yugi dazu seinen Blick zu heben und ihn durchdringend zu mustern. „Es tut mir leid, Yugi.“, entschuldigt er sich erneut immer wieder, allerdings nun nur noch im Flüsterton, da sie sich so nah sind, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berühren.

„Es war äußerst dumm von mir und ich verspreche, dass es nicht erneut vorkommen wird. Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich wusste nicht...“, doch viel weiter kommt er nicht, da ihm Yugi eine Hand auf den Mund legt und so zum Verstummen bringt. Er hat genug gehört, er ist einfach nur erleichtert, dass Atemu an seiner Seite ist und er ihn wahrhaftig berühren kann. Erschöpft legt er seinen Kopf wieder auf Atemus Schulter ab. Er ist so müde, er könnte auf der Stelle einschlafen.  
„Richtig, du bist sicher erschöpft, lass uns Heim fahren.“, schlägt Atemu erneut vor, nachdem er Yugis Hand von seinem Mund genommen hat und nun mit der seinen umklammert. Widerwillig löst er sich ein wenig von Atemu, der ihm anschließend auf die Beine hilft. Als er zwar noch ein wenig wackelig aber sicher steht, lässt Atemu ihn plötzlich los. Angst durchflutet in Sekundenschnelle seinen Körper, sodass er panisch nach Atemu greift und sich wieder an dessen Arm klammert.

Atemu fühlt sich schrecklich. Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht? Die Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte, war auf jeden Fall eine andere gewesen. Er hätte sich einfach aus der Sache heraushalten sollen, er ist kein Psychologe und außerdem schien Yugi mit der bisherigen Situation größtenteils zufrieden. Jetzt bleibt Atemu nur zu hoffen, dass er Yugis Zustand nicht noch verschlimmert hat.  
Wenn Yugis Großvater ihn so sieht, wird er Atemu sicher den Hals umdrehen. Schwer schluckend sieht er auf den noch immer zitternden Yugi herab, der sein Gesicht  schutzsuchend in seiner Schulter vergräbt. „Uhm, sag mal Yugi. Würde es dir was ausmachen heute bei mir zu übernachten?“, Nervös reibt sich Atemu mit der freien Hand den Nacken und hofft, dass er so der Begegnung mit Yugis Großvater entkommen kann.

Yugi, der gar nicht daran zu denken vermag Atemu auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde loszulassen, nickt schnell zustimmend.  
Zu seiner Erleichterung hat Atemu einen anderen Rückweg eingeschlagen, sodass sie nun an einer anderen Haltestelle in den Bus einsteigen. Die Erschöpfung hat Yugi mittlerweile so vereinnahmt, dass er sich ohne weitere Bedenken von Atemu in den Bus ziehen lässt und auf einen Platz gedrückt wird. Kraftlos lässt er sich weiter gegen Atemu sinken, nachdem dieser neben ihm Platz genommen hat. 

Die Rückfahrt erscheint Yugi um einiges schneller, was vielleicht auch daran liegt, dass er zwischenzeitlich fast eingeschlafen wäre, wenn der Fahrer nicht andauernd seine Einstellung gegenüber anderen Autofahrern durch lautstarkes Hupen verkünden würde. 

So folgt er Atemu schläfrig, äußerst darauf bedacht zu keiner Zeit den Körperkontakt zu verlieren, bis sie schließlich in der Wohnung angelangt sind.  
„Ich habe gar keine Sahen dabei.“, murmelt Yugi vor sich hin, dem gerade bewusst wird, dass er weder Schlafsachen noch Schulsachen für den morgigen Tag dabei hat.  
„Ach, du bekommst einfach was von mir.“, winkt Atemu ab und zieht Yugi dabei mit in sein Zimmer. 

Durch Yugis Klammergriff eingeschränkt, sucht er etwas umständlich ein paar Schlafklamotten für Yugi heraus, die er diesem dann schließlich in die Hand drückt.  
Mit seinem eigenen Schlafanzug bewaffnet will schnell ins Bad huschen, doch scheint Yugi ihn noch immer nicht loslassen zu wollen. „Yugi, ich will mich nur kurz umziehen und dir ein paar Waschsachen zurechtlegen. Kannst du für ein paar Minuten loslassen?“, fragt Atemu möglichst sanft, um nicht noch eine ungewollte Reaktion herbeizurufen.  
Unschlüssig sieht Yugi ihn zunächst an, lässt dann aber doch zögerlich los. Als Atemu schnellstmöglich im Bad verschwindet, kann er noch ein geflüstertes „Beeil dich“ vernehmen.  
In Windeseile macht er sich für die Nacht fertig, da er Yugi lieber nicht allzu lange alleine lassen will. Als er wieder aus dem Bad kommt, erschrickt er kurz, da Yugi direkt an der Tür gewartet zu haben scheint und sich sofort wieder an ihn klammert, als er ins Zimmer tritt. „Zieh dich auch noch schnell um, ja? Handtuch und Zahnbürste habe ich dir zur Seite gelegt.“  
Widerwillig nickt Yugi und ist einen Augenblick später im Bad verschwunden. Ähnlich wie Yugi bleibt er nah bei der Tür stehen und muss sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen, da sich die Tür im zehn Sekunden Takt einen Spalt breit öffnet und er aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen kann, dass Yugi immer wieder seine Anwesenheit überprüft. 

Mit leicht zu großem Nachtshirt tritt Yugi wenige Minuten später wieder in den Raum. Da Yugi ja scheinbar eh nicht vor hat ihn loszulassen, zieht Atemu ihn kommentarlos mit zu sich ins Bett, worauf sich Yugi auch direkt an ihn schmiegt und erschöpft die Augen schließt. Die Hand hat er dabei auf Atemus Brust abgelegt, als ob er sich vergewissern müsste, dass dieser wirklich einen Herzschlag besitzt. Vorsichtig zieht er den mittlerweile nur noch leicht zitternden Jungen weiter in seine Arme und legt vorsichtig die Bettdecke über sie.  
Es dauert nur wenige Augenblicke bis Yugi tatsächlich eingeschlafen ist. Auch wenn es vermutlich nur an der Erschöpfung liegt, freut es Atemu ins Geheim, dass Yugi im Vergleich zu seinem ersten Besuch deutlich ruhiger erscheint und ihm vor allem mehr Vertrauen schenkt. Lächelnd streicht er Yugi durch die Haare, bevor auch er, trotz mangelndem Abendessen und leicht knurrendem Magen vom Schlaf übermannt wird. Darauf hoffend, dass er morgen sein angerichtetes Chaos wieder in Ordnung bringen kann.


	12. Verständnis

Es ist dunkel. Absolute Schwärze umgibt ihn. Die Schatten wirken lebendig und drohen ihn zu verschlingen. Panik durchflutet seinen Körper, die seine Lunge zum Streiken bringt. Japsend schnappt er immer wieder nach Luft, um nicht ersticken zu müssen.   
Angsterfüllte Augen huschen durch die Gegend, doch die Dunkelheit vertilgt jeden noch so kleinen Lichtschimmer. Verzweifelt sucht er einen Ausweg aus dieser all umgebenden Schwärze, als er zwei schwache Lichter auf sich zu kommen sieht. Erleichtert blickt er ihnen entgegen nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass die Lichter in einem Atemraubendem Tempo auf ihn zugerast kommen und nicht anzuhalten scheinen. 

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall. Das Geräusch von zersplitterndem Glas und sich verformenden Metall bringt seinen Magen zum Rebellieren. In der Ferne ist das Geräusch mehrerer Sirenen zu hören, deren Klang alles surreal erscheinen lassen.

Hände, wie eiskalte Schlangen winden sie sich seinen Körper entlang. Er will sie fortschlagen, jedoch fehlt ihm jegliche Kraft.   
Gedämpfte Gespräche dringen an sein Ohr. Sie wirken panisch und hektisch. Verzweifelt rauft er seine gesamte Kraft zusammen und versucht sie abzuschütteln, erreicht jedoch nur den gegenteiligen Effekt, da ihn nun nur noch mehr Hände kraftvoll zu Boden drücken. Durch seine eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die Tortur über sich ergehen zu lassen. Verbissen wälzt er seinen Kopf hin und her, was er allerdings direkt bereut, als ihm Yamis leerer Blick entgegen starrt.

 

Erschrocken schreckt Atemu aus dem Schlaf hoch, als ihn unerwartet ein Schlag ins Gesicht trifft. Doch der Schmerz ist schnell vergessen, als sein Blick auf den sich windenden Yugi fällt. Zunächst vorsichtig versucht er ihn sanft aus dem Schlaf zu wecken, doch als dieser nur noch stärker um sich schlägt, verstärkt er seinen Griff um dessen Schultern, um ihn durchzurütteln.

Nach Luft schnappend und mit wild schlagendem Herzen versucht Yugi sich zu beruhigen, doch da er in der Dunkelheit nichts erkennen kann, versteift er sich direkt, als er zwei feste Arme um sich spürt. Jedoch lockern diese sich kaum einen Augenblick später, sodass er sich aus der Umarmung lösen kann.   
Verschreckt blickt Yugi sich um, als er in der Dunkelheit grobe Umrisse erkennen kann, die ihm fremd sind. Doch als er die Stimme Atemus nah an seinem Ohr vernehmen kann, wird ihm wieder bewusst, dass er sich in dessen Wohnung befindet. Erleichtert atmet er aus, als er Atemus Gestalt dicht vor ihm erkennen kann und lehnt sich zögerlich an den warmen Körper an.   
Es dauert nur einen kleinen Moment ehe Atemu ihn erneut in die Arme schließt und sanft über den Rücken streicht.

Atemus Sorge legt sich schnell, als Yugi sich in seine Umarmung lehnt und das Zittern allmählich nachlässt. Er weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit verstrichen ist, als sich Yugi schließlich wieder von ihm löst. Zunächst will Atemu nachfragen, doch der ausweichende Blickkontakt lässt ihn zögern, will er Yugi nach dem gestrigen Tag lieber etwas Zeit geben.

Schnell legt sich Yugi wieder hin, damit er Atemus fragenden Blick entgehen kann, obwohl er sicher weiß, dass er keinesfalls ein Auge zubekommen wird.

 

Das penetrante Klingeln des Telefons reißt Atemu zum zweiten Mal aus dem Schlaf. Zunächst versucht er es zu ignorieren, doch scheint es dem Anrufer wichtig zu sein, da es nicht den Eindruck macht, als würde er aufgeben.   
Mühevoll öffnet Atemu seine Augen und ist gezwungen einige Male zu blinzeln, um sich an das helle Morgenlicht zu gewöhnen. Als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnimmt, bemerkt er, dass Yugi wohl ebenfalls unsanft augeweckt wurde. Langsam blinzelt auch er sich ins Bewusstsein, doch die starken Augenringe, die unter seinen Augen prangen, sprechen Bände.   
„Schlaf weiter.“, bittet er Yugi, während er ihm sanft über den Rücken streicht, in der Hoffnung er findet zurück in den Schlaf.  
Yugi murmelt irgendetwas unverständliches in sein Kissen, entspannt sich dann jedoch etwas und scheint schnell wieder eingeschlafen zu sein. Vorsichtig befreit sich Atemu aus Bettlaken und eilt, so schnell es sein müder Körper erlaubt ins Wohnzimmer.   
Erleichtert endlich dem nervigen Klingeln ein Ende setzen zu können, hebt er den Hörer an sein Ohr. 

Doch als er nach einem muffeligen Gruß ins Telefon eine unerwartet bekannte Stimme vernimmt, ist er mit einem Schlag hellwach. Nach all dem Stress gestern hatten sie völlig vergessen Yugis Großvater Bescheid zu geben. Als er die leicht besorgte Stimme hört, ruscht ihm das Herz in die Hose. Er hatte einfach nur darüber nachgedacht, wie er Yugis Großvater aus dem Weg geht, dass er dabei übersehen hat, dass dieser sich wahrscheinlich große Sorgen gemacht hat, als Yugi gestern nicht nach Hause gekommen ist.  
„Ja, Yugi ist hier.“, versichert er dem alten Mann schnell. „Tut mir leid, dass wir nicht Bescheid geben haben, aber wir haben wohl die Zeit verpennt und sind dann eingeschlafen.“ Unsicher beißt Atemu sich auf die Unterlippe, eigentlich will er ihm die Wahrheit sagen, jedoch findet er, dass am Telefon nicht der richtige Augenblick ist, auch wenn es ihm vor einer Konfrontation von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem alten Mann graust.

„Na dann bin ich erleichtert.“ Atemu kann förmlich hören, wie die Anspannung den Körper auf der anderen Seite der Leitung verlässt. „Seht nur zu, dass ihr mich das nächste Mal vorher anruft.“, verlangt Sugoroku im sanften, doch bestimmenden Ton. Mit beruhigtem Herzschlag fährt sich Atemu durch die Haare, als plötzlich ein leises Knarren seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkt. Yugi scheint nun doch gänzlich aufgewacht zu sein und beobachtet ihn nun durch einen kleinen Türsspalt aus seinem Zimmer heraus.  
„Aber ihr solltet euch ranhalten, wenn ihr noch Yugis Schulsachen abholen wollt.“, lenkt die Stimme Sugorokus seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Gespräch.  
„Ah... ja, das wird vermutlich etwas eng, aber Yugi kann sich einfach meine ausleihen für einen Tag. Wenn das in Ordnung ist?“ Innerlich schlägt sich Atemu gegen den Kopf dafür, dass er wieder versucht die Konfrontation aufzuschieben.  
„Na, wenn das für dich dann kein Problem darstellt...“  
„Nein, das geht schon in Ordnung für einen Tag. Ich bringe Yugi dann nach dem Unterricht direkt nach Hause.“, versichert Atemu schnell, damit er sich nicht noch weiter rausreden kann.   
„Ist gut.“ Stille tritt ein, in der Atemu nicht so recht weiß, was er noch sagen soll und will schon das Gespräch beenden, als die alte Stimme plötzlich fortfährt. „Danke, dass du dich um Yugi kümmerst, Atemu. Das bedeutet mir viel.“   
Im ersten Moment fühlt sich Atemu von der Aufrichtigkeit in der Stimme erschlagen, doch fängt er sich schnell und antwortet eher unbewusst. „Er bedeutet mir auch viel.“, ohne die kleine Änderung selbst zu bemerken.

zunehmend unwohl in der ungewohnten Umgebung ist Yugi schnell aus dem Bett gesprungen und der allzu vertrauten Stimme gefolgt. Aus müden Augen beobachtet er möglichst leise Atemu, der im Wohnzimmer zu telefonieren scheint, wagt es aber nicht zu ihm ins Zimmer zu treten. Als dessen Blick auf ihn fällt, ist sein erster Gedanke zurück zu weichen, doch irgendetwas in Atemus Ausstrahlung, das er nicht genau zuordnen kann, lässt ihn in seiner Position verharren.  
Geduldig wartet er bis Atemu das Gespräch beendet und ins Zimmer zurückkehren will. Erst als er die Tür erreicht, weicht Yugi einige Schritte zurück. Mit zu Boden gerichtetem Blick folgt er unauffällig den Bewegungen und ringt unsicher mit seinen Händen. 

„Das war dein Großvater. Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht, da ich vergessen habe gestern Abend noch Bescheid zu geben.“, erklärt Atemu und durchbricht somit die Stille.  
Als er die zurückgezogene Haltung Yugis bemerkt, zögert er einen kurzen Moment, entschließt sich aber dann doch nachzufragen. „Wie geht es dir?“

Ohne den Blick zu heben, nickt Yugi leicht und kann dabei förmlich spüren, wie Atemus Blick ihn durchbohrt. In der folgenden Stille zunehmend unwohl, streicht Yugi sich über den Arm. Unsicher tritt er von einem Fuß auf den Anderen.  
„Wenn du dich nicht gut fühlst können wir heute auch einfach frei nehmen.“ Aus den Augenwinkeln kann Yugi Atemus leicht verschmitztes Grinsen erkennen, so dass er sich fragen muss, ob Atemu den Vorschlag wirklich ernst meint. Schüttelt jedoch nach kurzem Zögern dann den Kopf.

„Na gut, dann sollten wir uns aber besser fertig machen, denn es ist schon reichlich spät. Und mach dir keine Sorgen, wegen der Schulsachen. Für heute kannst du einfach meine benutzen.“ Für einen Moment sieht es so aus, als wolle Yugi dagegen protestieren, entschließt sich dann aber doch zustimmend zu nicken und sucht das Zimmer nach seiner Schuluniform ab. Dass Yugi noch kein Wort mit ihm gesprochen hat und seinem Blickkontakt ausweicht, bereitet Atemu zunehmend Sorge, doch weiß er nicht genau, wie er die Situation wieder richtig stellen kann.  
Mit seiner Uniform bewaffnet wartet Yugi vor der Tür des Badezimmers, was Atemu im ersten Moment verwirrt, doch bei dem unsicheren Blick dem Yugi ihm zuwirft, wird ihm klar, dass Yugi auf eine Erlaubnis oder ähnliches wartet, das Bad benutzen zu dürfen. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtet Atemu das eine Weile, obwohl ihm genau bewusst ist, dass sie nicht wirklich viel Zeit haben. Allerdings scheint Yugi stur zu bleiben, weder mit ihm zu reden, noch unerlaubt das Bad zu betreten, sodass er still auf der Stelle verharrt und dabei Atemu anstarrt, ohne ihn wirklich dabei anzusehen.

Seufzend gibt Atemu sich geschlagen, da sie mehr als genug Zeit vertrödelt haben, sodass Yugi nach einer seiner ersehnten Bestätigung, direkt verschwunden ist.

 

Trotz ihrer Trödelei erreichen die Beiden gerade noch rechtzeitig den Klassenraum. Zu Atemus Staunen verläuft der Schultag relativ ruhig, jedoch bleib Yugi auch die restliche Zeit still, egal wie sehr Atemu sich auch bemüht.   
So laufen sie schließlich schweigend nebeneinander, wobei Atemu hin und wieder einen besorgten Blick zu Yugi wirft, der allerdings mit erschreckend leerem Blick stur geradeaus schaut. 

Vor dem Haus der Mutos angekommen, ist jeglicher Anflug von Angst das Geschehene zu berichten, der wachsenden Sorge um Yugi gewichen.   
Nach dem Yugi mit mechanischen Bewegungen den Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche gezogen und aufgeschlossen hat, werden sie direkt von Yugis Großvater begrüßt, dem jedoch sofort aufzufallen scheint, dass etwas vorgefallen ist. Mit gerunzelter Stirn wandert sein Blick zwischen den Beiden hin un her. Doch Yugis erschöpfte Ausstrahlung und der Mangel an erwiderter Begrüßung, lässt Sugoroku die Stirn noch weiter kraus ziehen. 

Seinen Großvater und Atemu dabei völlig ignorierend, schleppt Yugi sich die Stufen hinauf. Die groteske Geräuschkulisse des Tages hat ihn schließlich überwältigt und er will einfach nur noch in sein Zimmer und die Welt um sich herum ausblenden.   
Die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich geschlossen, lässt er sich ins Bett fallen. Langsam schließt er die Augen und presst sich die Hände auf die Ohren, doch scheint das Geräusch von zersplitterndem Glas und dröhnenden Sirenen in der Ferne nicht verstummen zu wollen.   
„Yami...“, verzweifelt sieht er sich um, doch von Yami fehlt jegliche Spur. In dem Versuch die Geräusche auszublenden, kriecht er unter die Decke und vergräbt sein Gesicht im Kissen. 

 

Mit gesenktem Blick steht Atemu in der Küche gegenüber von Sugoroku. Er weiß nicht genau, was er erwartet, nachdem er Yugis Großvater das Geschehene berichtet hat, jedoch hat er keinesfalls damit gerechnet, dass Sugoroku ihm beruhigend durch die Haare wuschelt.   
„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Rückschläge passieren. Und glaub mir, dass es bereits weitaus schlimmere gab. Wichtig ist nur, dass du ihm etwas Zeit lässt, aber ihm auch zeigst, dass du für ihn da bist.“  
Verwundert blickt Atemu auf, hat er doch mindestens eine Standpauke erwartet, doch strahlt Sugorokus Blick nichts als Wärme und Verständnis aus.   
„Nächstes mal wäre es mir nur lieber, du erzählst mir vorher was du vor hast, denn auch wenn deine Idee nicht unbedingt schlecht war, denke ich, dass es dennoch etwas zu viel auf einmal war. Kleinere Schritte wären vermutlich sinnvoller.“, erklärt ihm Sugoroku, bevor er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen fortfährt. „Weißt du was - Wieso hilfst du mir nicht etwas im Laden sauber zu machen, bis Yugi wieder aus seinem Zimmer kommt?“  
Noch leicht verunsichert, dass ihm so leicht verziehen wurde, stimmt Atemu zu. Vielleicht ist ein bisschen Arbeit eine gute Ablenkung.

 

Gähnend reibt sich Yugi die Müdigkeit aus den Augen, erleichtert, dass er trotz seines Unbehagen doch etwas Ruhe erhaschen konnte.   
Die bereits untergehende Sonne taucht den Raum in orangefarbenem Licht. Aufmerksam horcht Yugi sich um, doch sämtliche Geräusche sind verstummt, was ihn für einige Zeit aufatmen lässt, bevor er ein weiteres Mal Yamis Namen flüstert.   
Seine Stimme ertönt in der drückenden Stille unnatürlich Laut. Die antwortende Leere scheint ihn verspotten zu wollen.   
Enttäuscht sackt Yugi in sich zusammen. Seine Gedanken sind schwer und erdrückend, sodass ihm das Denken nicht richtig gelingen will. Mit bleiernen Gliedern erhebt Yugi sich vom Bett und beschließt zu seinem Großvater zu gehen, als die Stille unerträglich erscheint. 

Jedoch kommt er vor der Küchentür zum Stehen, als er neben seinem Großvater eine weitere Stimme bemerkt. Allerdings denkt sein träges Gehirn nicht einmal daran, ihm die benötigten Informationen zu liefern, bevor er mitten im Raum steht und direkt in Atemus leicht verdutztes Gesicht blickt.   
„Na, endlich aufgewacht?“, neckt ihn die Stimme seines Großvaters, den er jedoch nur am Rande seines Blickfeldes am Herd ausfindig machen kann. „Genau rechtzeitig. Das Essen ist sofort fertig. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass Atemu zum Essen bleibt, aber er hat mir vorhin im Laden ausgeholfen und dafür wollte ich mich revanchieren.“; erklärt er, während er das Essen auf drei Portionen aufteilt.   
Als er die Teller auf den Tisch verteilen will, läuft er fast ihn Yugi hinein, der noch immer wie angewurzelt da steht. „Was stehst du da so herum? Na los, setz dich.“  
Die Aufforderung seines Großvaters jedoch unter den plötzlich tosenden Gedanken, die noch vor Sekunden so schwerfällig erschienen, begraben. Erinnerungen und Fragen stürmen gleichermaßen auf ihn ein, sodass er zurückschreckt, als sich ein Arm um ihn legt und ihn sanft auf einen der Stühle drückt. Er will sich abwenden, doch hält Atemu seinen Blick im Bann, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach etwas, das ihm Halt verschafft. 

Es ist Atemus flüchtiges, dennoch ehrliches Lächeln, das ihn aus seinem Gedankenstrudel befreit. Es ist schuldbewusst und bittet um Vergebung, sodass Yugi seinem Gefühl folgt und wortlos Atemus Hand ergreift und sie beruhigend drückt.   
Das Lächeln, das sich nun auf Atemus Lippen abzeichnet, gefüllt mit einem ganzen Spektrum an Gefühlen, lässt eine unerwartete Wärme in Yugis Innerem ausbreiten, die ihm völlig neu erscheint. Dass ihm dabei dasselbe Lächeln auf den Lippen liegt, ist ihm nicht bewusst.


End file.
